The turns of life
by Anbel Cullen
Summary: Reencontrarme con el amor de mi infancia no fue fácil, a mi me seguía pareciendo el hombre mas hermoso de todos. ¿Pero yo sería la mas hermosa para él? Y si no lo era, ¿Aceptaría su rechazo?
1. Un encuentro inesperado

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M

La historia es producto de mi imaginación

**Canciones que sonarán en el capitulo.**

**(1) Pointer Sisters - Automatic**

**(2) Erasure - Gimme gimme gimme**

**(3) Lady Antebellum - Need you now**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

Desperté de una horrible pesadilla. Donde caía al vacío, un vacío sin fin. Refregué mis ojos con pereza, el sol que entraba por la ventana me despabiló completamente.

Pegué un salto de la cama, al darme cuenta de la hora que era. Eran las 6.30 AM. Mis clases arrancaban a las 7.30, tenía una hora para ducharme, alistarme, e ir a tomar el autobús. Me duché en aproximadamente 20 minutos, me calcé mis jeans gastados y una remera azul, que hacía juego con mis zapatillas azules.

No desayuné, nunca lo hago. Desayunar me causa dolores estomacales a media mañana. Me dirigí rápidamente a tomar el autobús. No eran muchas cuadras hasta la escuela en donde cursaba mi ultimo año, pero ir en bus, me hacia sentir mas segura. Me gustaba sentir la brisa fresca golpear mi rostro, era una sensación que me erizaba la piel. Bajé del autobús y encaminé hacia la entrada de la ABHB (**Academy Beacon Hill of Boston**)

Al lado de la puerta de ingreso al lobby, me esperaba Alice, mi mejor amiga. Ella era como mi hermana menor.

¡Al! – exclamé contenta.

¡Hola Bella! – saludó eufórica

Hacía bastante que no veía a mi mejor amiga, ella estaba pasando algunos días en casa de su novio, Benjamin.

Vivíamos básicamente juntas en un apartamento en el centro de Boston. Ella tenía su monoambiente cerca, pero prefería vivir conmigo.

Entramos juntas, en el trayecto hacia la clase de literatura, nos pusimos al tanto de las cosas personales de cada una. Ella me contaba, que con Benjamin tuvieron su primera vez en estos días que estuvo de visita en casa de él. Decía que le había gustado, que lo disfrutó al máximo. Pero luego de esto, tuvieron una pequeña discusión, nada grave. Estaba feliz por ella, me encantaba ver feliz a mi mejor amiga. Pero por otro lado, tenía miedo a que un día todo acabara entre ellos y ella salga lastimada. No pensaba mucho en eso, había que vivir el hoy, y no pensar en lo malo que pudiese llegar a pasar. Personalmente, me hubiese gustado tener una relación seria como la de ella y Benjamin. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de tenerla. Siempre era lo mismo, besos, mimos y nada más. Aún con mis 20 años, era virgen. No me molestaba, en absoluto. Quería que mi primera vez fuese especial, con un hombre al que amase con mi vida entera.

Llegamos a la clase, saludamos al profesor Jason y nos sentamos en la mesa de la izquierda, junto a la ventana.

Saqué mis libros, mi cartuchera y unas copias que debíamos entregar hoy. Había pasado toda la noche haciendo mis tareas. No me agradaba hacerla, pero tampoco me molestaba.

Busqué en mi cartuchera una lapicera, pero recordé que la había olvidado en mi escritorio. Alice traía solo una, y tuve que pedirle una prestada a Jake.

¿Oye Jake, tienes una lapicera color azul para prestarme? – dije amablemente

¡Claro que si! ¿Desde cuando olvidas tus útiles Bel? – respondió dudando

Desde que me quedo haciendo tarea hasta tarde. – bufé

Ya sabes, si necesitas ayuda con eso, puedes decirme. – dicho esto, me entregó la lapicera.

Gracias Jake, lo tendré en cuenta.

Cada vez que hablaba con Jacob, me sentía incomoda. Sentía que se me insinuaba todo el tiempo. Me parecía un chico muy lindo pero nunca lo vería como algo más.

¿Qué me cuentas de ti Bel? – dijo Alice sonriente

Ya sabes, nada nuevo. ¿Qué dices si salimos esta noche? – propuse

¡Eso suena bien! Necesito despejarme, todavía no olvido la discusión con Ben. – dijo desanimada

¿Y adonde iremos? – pregunté sonando casual, quería que nos divirtiésemos ésta noche, quizás así ella podría olvidar la pelea con Ben.

¿Que tal, Tertion? – Tertion era un resto-bar al que solíamos ir antes de que Alice se pusiera de novia. Luego de que lo hiciera, dejamos de frecuentarlo.

Está bien. ¿Saldremos en busca de hombres? – dije graciosa

¡Oh Bella, siempre tan indecente! haha. – respondió

Alice, sabes que no soy así. Solo bromeo haha. – no hablaba enserio, no me gustaba salir en busca de hombres. No era ese tipo de chica, era más bien un tipo de chica centrada, divertida y de las que sufren en silencio.

El día transcurrió bastante rápido, más de lo normal. Llegué a casa a las 14:30, sin Alice. Ella tenía que comprarse ropa para ésta noche, no podía salir sin un modelito nuevo.

De pronto mi celular sonó, era Alice.

Hey Al. – respondí

Bella, me he encontrado con una amiga mientras compraba. Me ha invitado a su casa a tomar un café. ¿Qué dices si nos encontramos directamente en Tertion a las 21hs? – dijo alegrada

Según supuse, pasaría toda la tarde en casa de su amiga. No tenia problema alguno con eso, podía encontrarme con ella allí.

No hay problema Al, te veo allí.

Decidí tomar una pequeña siesta para poder estar despierta toda la noche, salir con Alice, significaba todo un desmadre.

Me desperté agitada, había tenido un sueño horrible. Me levanté de la cama para no recordar lo feo que fue ese sueño. Vi la hora en mi celular, eran las 18:45. Tenía tiempo de sobra para prepararme para esta noche.

Me bañé, sequé mi cabello castaño oscuro, y me maquillé el rostro. Delineé mis ojos con un color marino, mis orbes esmeraldas resaltaban a más no poder con ese color.

Me coloqué sombra celeste por encima de mis parpados, un poco de rubor rosáceo por mis pómulos, y un suave brillo labial por mis labios. Lograba que mis labios resaltaran, los hacía ver carnosos.

Me vestí con una pollera negra de una tela que se adhería a mi cuerpo, hacía resaltar mi trasero. En la parte superior, una blusa floreada combinada con un color negro opaco, un verde esmeralda y un blanco brilloso. Y en los pies, unas zapatillas color negro. Sabía que a Alice no le agradarían las zapatillas, pero suficiente hacía con ponerme ropa ajustada, como a ella le gustaba que me vistiese. No me sentía muy cómoda con esta vestimenta, pero tampoco me molestaba. Si quería hacer sentir mejor a Alice con nuestra salida, mínimamente me pondría ropa que a ella le gustase.

A las 20:30 salí de casa, me paré en la vereda de la misma y levanté mi mano derecha para llamar la atención de algún taxista. Uno se detuvo, me subí tímidamente. Me sentía rara frente a un hombre desconocido con ésta vestimenta.

Buenas noches señorita, ¿a donde la llevo? – dijo amablemente un señor de aproximadamente 48 años.

Hola, ¿conoce el bar Tertion? – dije dudosa

Por supuesto, allí estaremos en 10 minutos. – el bar no se encontraba tan cerca del Dpto. Se encontraba a unas 15 cuadras. Por la noche, Boston era una hermosa, y luminosa ciudad. Las luces que iluminaban los edificios, los faroles en cada esquina, todo hacía una ciudad pintoresca y agradable.

¿Cuánto le debo? – dije queriendo sonar seria

Serán $20. – no me sorprendió para nada el precio, era lo mínimo que me podía cobrar. Pobre hombre, arriesgándose a todos los peligros, trabajando de noche. Le pagué y rápidamente bajé del taxi. Mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta principal, a un costado pude ver a Alice. Vestía un vestido corto color violeta con un detalle de pequeños brillos en la delantera. Y unos zapatos color negro. Ella era muy coqueta, no me sorprendió para nada su maquillaje elegante y pintoresco.

Me acerqué a ella, asustándola por detrás, a lo que ella respondió con un fuerte y alarmado suspiro.

¡Alice! ¿Hace mucho esperas? – pregunté preocupada

¿Qué hay Bells? No, no hace mucho. Hará 5 minutos que llegué. – eso me alivió por completo

Me encanta tu vestido Al. – halagué sonriente

Y a mi me gusta como te vistes hoy, lo único que tengo que criticar, son tus zapatillas. Estoy terriblemente cansada de decirte que no mezcles ropa formal con zapatillas. – dijo con un tono humorístico

Oh Al, sabes que no puedo evitarlo. – respondí sonando dramática

Entramos al bar y un chico de unos 23 años, muy educado y lindo, nos ubicó en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Desde ahí se podía apreciar la hermosa noche en Boston.

Cuéntame Al, ¿a que amiga visitaste hoy? – pregunté intrigada

Fui a la casa de Irina, la encontré mientras compraba éste vestido. Charlamos un rato y me invitó a tomar un café.

¡Oh Irina! ¿Qué es de su vida? – Irina era amiga de Alice, era una muy buena persona, la última vez que nos visitó en el Dpto. estaba recién casada.

Ella está embarazada, ¿no es genial? Al parecer será un niño. – dijo animada

¿¡Embarazada!? – pregunté sorprendida por la noticia – ¡Nunca lo me hubiese esperado!

Oh si, yo también me sorprendí con la noticia. – Irina era una mujer muy hermosa, seguramente su hijo lo sería igual que ella.

¿Qué ordenaremos? Tengo un poco de hambre. – dijo Al con un tono gracioso

Yo, pediré… Em, chuletas de cerdo con ensalada rusa. – no tenia tanto hambre, no pediría algo que no llegaría a comer.

Buena elección Bells, yo pediré lomo con salsa blanca y una ensalada de tomate, champignon y lechuga. – Alice siempre elegía platos con verduras

Bien, llamaré al mozo. – en ese momento levanté el brazo y moví mi mano para llamar la atención del mozo. Se acercó

Bien, ¿Qué ordenaran? – preguntó

Mi amiga pedirá chuletas de cerdo con ensalada rusa, y yo lomo con salsa blanca y una ensalada de tomate, champignon y lechuga. – respondió Alice gustosa

Muy bien, enseguida traeré sus platos. ¿Qué beberán? – Con las chuletas era preferible tomar vino rosado, pero no quería empezar tomando alcohol. Opté por una simple gaseosa de manzana.

Yo tomaré una gaseosa de manzana, y mi amiga también. – Alice se sorprendió al ver que yo escogía su bebida.

No beberás alcohol esta noche Alice, no lo harás. – dije esto antes de que ella me dijera algo.

¡Oh Bells! Siempre cuidándome, es por eso que digo que eres como una hermana para mí.

Tu lo eres para mi Al – sonreí contenta.

Alice era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi todo. Nos contábamos todo, nos entendíamos perfectamente. Era la única persona que tenia en Boston. Mis padres separados, y hermanos no tenía. Mi madre Renee dejó a mi padre Charlie cuando yo tenía 13 años, yo me fui con ella por un tiempo, pero luego mi padre reclamó pasar más tiempo conmigo. Vivía básicamente con mi madre en Arizona, pero cada un año, visitaba a mi padre en Forks.

Mi madre conoció a Phil, y viven juntos en Arizona. Mi padre, sin embargo, es un hombre solitario. Después de la separación con mi madre, nunca se relacionó con alguna otra mujer, ni nada de eso.

¿En que piensas Bells? – La voz de Alice me libró de mis pensamientos.

En mis padres y su relación. – contesté desganada

Bella, no pienses en ello. ¿Sábes que es lo más importante?

No. – negué lentamente

Que con la separación y todo, ellos se llevan muy bien. A tu padre no le molesta en absoluto la relación que Renee tiene con Phil, eso es muy bueno. Muchas parejas no se hablan nunca más después de una separación.

Si, lo sé. Tienes razón, no pensaré en eso. – A unos metros pude ver al mozo acercarse con nuestros platos.

¡Bien señoritas! La cena está servida. – dijo el mozo con un tono divertido

Serví la gaseosa y le propuse a Alice un brindis.

Por nosotras Al.

Por ti, por mi, y por los chicos lindos que veremos esta noche. – Alice, siempre pensando en muchachos.

Oh por supuesto. – dije irónicamente – Tienes novio Al, ¿Lo olvidas?

Oh, claro que no. Pero hemos discutido y no se que pasará entre nosotros.

Es obvio que harán de cuenta que nada pasó, tú sabes bien que... – mi corazón se detuvo al verlo por el rabillo del ojo, era él. Era imposible confundirme, era…

¿Qué ocurre Bella? – preguntó alarmada

Es, es, es… - tartamudee

¿¡Que pasa Bella!? – subió el tono

Es Edward, está aquí. – no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos

¿Edward? ¿El chico por el que has estado enamorada toda tu infancia? – preguntó sonando divertida

¡Basta Alice! Disimula, no quiero que me vea. – dije bufando

Oh vamos Bells, puedo invitarlo a cenar si quieres. – ella era capaz de hacer eso, no quería que lo hiciese. ¡NO QUERIA! Estuve enamorada de él durante toda mi infancia. Seguía igual de hermoso, pero no. No debía verlo de esa forma.

Alice, enserio. No lo hagas, sigamos cenando, por favor. – me puse seria

Esta bien Bells, como quieras. – dijo algo dramática

La cena continuó como si nada, pero era imposible ignorar a alguien como él. El momento menos esperado llegó, debíamos pedir la cuenta, y eso significaba llamar la atención del mozo. Y llamar la atención del mozo, era llamar la atención de cualquier persona aquí. Alice lo hizo por mi, le agradecí por esto. Por suerte nadie miró para nuestra mesa, eso me alivió por completo.

Salimos del bar sin llamar la atención, pero con Alice era imposible. Con su belleza despampanante llamaba la atención de todos los hombres del lugar, y de algunas mujeres también. La miraban con un poco de recelo y envidia, pude deducirlo.

Y ahora, quiero beber Bells. – dijo Alice

¿Beber? Bien, es muy temprano para ir a casa, así que podemos ir a Nesius – apenas eran las 23:40. Nesius era un boliche muy famoso en Beacon Hill, lo era por su extraña estructura y decoración.

¡Bien andando! – dijo eufórica

Eran pocas cuadras hasta el boliche, así que decidimos ir caminando. En el camino muchos muchachos nos gritaban piropos groseros, pero nada fuera de lo común.

Llegamos a Nesius a las 23:57, horario ideal. No había muchas personas en la fila, por lo tanto no debimos esperar mucho tiempo para entrar.

Por afuera se veían carteles luminosos que decían Nesius, con flores luminosas de color rojo, fucsia y naranja, que rodeaban el nombre. Era un lugar muy llamativo.

Quiero beber alcohol Bells – Alice siempre pensando en beber, no me agradaba para nada que bebiera.

Al, no tomarás demasiado. Odio que lo hagas – se lo hice saber

Oh Bella, solo unas copas. – no era cierto

Como tu digas Al. – dije malhumorada. Ella solo sonrió

Luego de esperar unos 10 minutos entramos a la discoteca. **(1)** Se dividía en dos pisos, cada uno con una pista de baile. En la de abajo sonaba una canción algo movida, la había escuchado antes y sabía que se llamaba Automatic. Había muchas personas bailando de un lado al otro, bebiendo, fumando y muchas parejas besándose.

**(2)** Subimos a la pista de arriba y la música era también muy movida, pero no era la misma. Había carteles por todos lados, que decían ¡PROHIBIDO FUMAR! Deduje que el sector para fumar era abajo.

Con Alice íbamos una pegada a la otra, yo iba por delante y ella me agarraba la mano para que yo pudiese guiarla. Esquivando gente logramos llegar a la barra, que estaba rodeada con luces de neón color verde.

¿Qué tomarás Bells? – venía la parte difícil

Yo tomaré un Fresh Odyssey**, **¿tú? – pregunté segura

Yo quiero un Carola, no es nada fuerte Bella. – quería convencerme

Bien Al, solo eso tomarás – afirmé. No respondió, solo asintió con cara pícara.

Pedimos los tragos y los bebimos en la barra misma. **(3)** Mirando a la gente bailar, algunos con sus rostros pegados apunto de besarse, y otros simplemente mirándose a los ojos dulcemente.

En un momento observé a la escalera por donde se entraba al segundo piso, y pude verlo. Pude ver a Edward con un chico, riendo a carcajadas y mirar para todos lados, como si estuvieran observando el ambiente. En ese momento me di la vuelta y me quedé quieta observando mi trago.

¡Alice! – tuve que gritar, debido a la música no se oía muy bien.

¿Qué ocurre?

Esta aquí, Edward – susurré en su oído

¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Dónde está? – no era momento para hacer preguntas

Allí, cerca de la escalera.

Bella, se dirige hacia aquí, debemos irnos. – me voltee para ver si era cierto, y lo era. Ya era tarde para irnos, el estaba del lado de Alice pidiendo un trago.

¡Demonios! – grité tan fuerte que el se dio la vuelta para observar la situación.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y sentí un cosquilleo en mi vientre, él iba a hablarme.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se llamará **"Sin previo aviso".**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Sin previo aviso

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M

La historia es producto de mi imaginación

**Canciones que sonarán en el capitulo.**

**(1)Bill Withers - Lovely day**

**(2) Shania Twain - You're still the one**

**(3) Yazoo - Don't go**

**(4)****Silever Pozzoli - Around my dream**

**(5) Kim Carnes - Bette Davis eyes**

**¡ENJOY!**

—Se acercó a mí sonriendo y me saludó con un beso en la mejilla, no podía creer que él estuviese en frente mío.

—¡Bella Swan! Hace años que no te veía, estas distinta — ¿Distinta para bien o para mal?

—¿Edward Cullen eres tú? ¡No puedo creerlo! No esperaba encontrarte por aquí — fingí mi sorpresa

—Desde que éramos niños que no te veía cuéntame, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? — no oía muy bien debido a la música

—Discúlpame no te oigo muy bien, ¿Quieres que hablemos en un lugar mas tranquilo? — temí por su rechazo.

—Si quieres podemos ir al patio trasero. – propuso

—Bien, aguarda un segundo que le avisaré a mi amiga donde estaré – él asintió.

Alice estaba muy tranquila hablando con el amigo de Edward, le avisé que estaría afuera y dijo que cualquier cosa me buscaría.

Edward me dijo que lo siguiese y eso hice. Tenia ganas de tomarlo de la mano pero no podía darme ese gusto, nos acabábamos de encontrar después de tantos años y hacer eso no era lo correcto. Esquivando y apartando gente del camino logramos llegar al patio trasero de la discoteca, venía la hora de hablar.

—Cuéntame, ¿Sigues estudiando o ya trabajas? — ¿Si decía que seguía estudiando pensaría que sigo siendo una niña? No iba a mentir para dar una falsa impresión, debía ser yo misma y no aparentar alguien o algo que no era.

—Sigo estudiando, ya estoy cursando mi último año. ¿Qué me dices de ti? — Estaba muy intrigada, ¿De que trabajaría? ¿Estudiaría algo?

—Pues soy bombero, también toco algunos instrumentos. — ¿Bombero? Jamás hubiese adivinado, ¿Instrumentos, cuáles tocaría?

—Oh bombero, todo un héroe — bromee. — Dime, ¿Qué instrumentos tocas? — quise saber

—Así es haha — verlo reír era el mejor placer de todos — Toco el piano, amo hacerlo — dijo seguro

—¡Que bien! Yo toco la guitarra quizás algún día podamos tocar juntos — afirmé

—Me encantaría tocar contigo algún día. Y… ¿Tienes novio o algo así? — su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa

—No tengo novio ni nada, ¿Y tú? — por dentro imploraba que dijera que no

—No tengo novia pero estoy enamorado de una sola persona, hace años que lo estoy — mis esperanzas se derrumbaron por completo, ¿como pude pensar que alguien tan hermoso como él se fijase en mi?

—Que romántico, y ¿ella lo sabe? — debía fingir interés aunque por dentro me doliera

—Aún no, pero planeo decírselo pronto. — ¿Por qué esto me molestaba? ¿Acaso sentía celos? ¿Cómo podía celar a alguien que no era nada mío? Estuve enamorada de él en mi infancia pero esos sentimientos ya se habían borrado de mí hace tiempo, o al menos eso creía.

—Bien Edward debo irme, me ha gustado charlar contigo después de tanto tiempo. — debo admitir que mi buen humor se tornó a uno malo, no debía enojarme con él por mis sentimientos.

—Ha sido bueno hablar de nuestras vidas haha — su maldita sonrisa me enloquecía — ¿Quieres pasarme tu numero de celular y tu dirección? Quizás algún día pueda visitarte, o mandarte mensajes a tu móvil. — ¿¡Quería mi dirección!? ¡Mi dios! De solo pensar en que algún día me visitaría me emocionaba como una simple adolescente enamorada, pero yo no estaba enamorada de él.

—No me acuerdo mi número de celular luego te mando un mensaje. Mi dirección es 4525 North Oracle Rd. — no le pedí su numero ni su dirección, pero supuse que me diría ambas cosas. Y así fue, me dio su dirección y su número de móvil, anoté las dos cosas en una servilleta de papel con un bolígrafo que él traía encima.

—Después de esto nos despedimos con un abrazo amistoso y nos dijimos que seguiríamos en contacto, luego me dirigí en busca de Alice que debería estar en la barra.

Esquivando gente y tipos desubicados que tocaban mi trasero logré llegar a la barra, y allí estaba Al hablando con el amigo de Edward.

—¡Hey Al! — grité

—Bells, él es mi nuevo amigo Mike Newton, Mike ella es Bella mi mejor amiga — saludé al muchacho con una sonrisa fingida

—Al estoy un poco cansada y quiero irme a casa — susurré en su oído

—Bien vámonos, espérame afuera mientras yo me despido de mi amigo — asentí y fui hacia la puerta de ingreso a la discoteca.

A los 5 minutos apareció Alice y salimos del lugar. Afuera hacía mucho frío y corría demasiado viento y preferimos tomar un taxi, ir caminando nos haría pescar una gripe terrible.

Llegamos al apartamento y lo primero que hice fue desvestirme y ducharme, para quitar el olor a alcohol y a tabaco de mi cuerpo.

Me acosté en la cama y lo primero en lo que pensé fue en Edward, en nuestra charla, en volverlo a ver después de tantos años. En su sonrisa, en su mirada, en sus gestos y en su personalidad.

Debía admitir que me seguía pareciendo un hombre muy lindo y elegante, nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que lo vi.

Salía de mi salón a hacer unas copias que la Srta. Pusdel me había pedido, fue entonces cuando me tropecé con él y caí al suelo. El me tendió su mano para que pudiese levantarme y lo observé a los ojos, esos ojos color verde que jamás olvidaría.

En ese momento supe que estaba enamorada de Edward, nunca en mi vida un muchacho me había observado de esa manera tan hipnotizante y segura.

Yo apenas tenia 10 años cuando lo conocí y tener una relación con el a esa edad no era bueno, el tenia 14 en ese momento y no podía ser "novia" de un chico. En ese tiempo pensaba en que la diferencia de edad se notaría demasiado, pero cuando creciéramos no sería así. Nadie se fijaría en eso y ambos pareceríamos de la misma edad.

Pero cuando yo tenía 15 años él se cambió de escuela y nunca mas lo vi, lloré por meses debido a esto, había dejado un vacío enorme dentro de mí. Él nunca me había visto como algo más, pero mi meta era que lo hiciese. No éramos más que amigos pero lo quería lo suficiente como para llorar por su ida. Con el tiempo entendí que las cosas no siempre serán como uno quiera, pero si las cosas suceden, por algo lo hacen. Fue entonces cuando me prometí olvidar a Edward, no fue fácil olvidar al chico del cual estaba enamorada, pero con el pasar de los años el vacío se llenó con nuevos amigos.

Al verlo en el bar, ese vacío se abrió nuevamente e imploraba ser llenado con ese amor que nunca pudo ser correspondido. En ese momento sentí la obligación de convertir a Edward en algo más que amigos.

Él se cruzó en mi camino y no creo que haya sido coincidencia, debía aprovechar la situación y volver a mi meta.

Esa noche me dormí feliz de saber que Edward había vuelto a mi vida, feliz de saber que quizás ahora podía concretar mis sentimientos por él. Pero por otro lado no estaba tan satisfecha, él había dicho que estaba enamorado de la misma muchacha hace años y eso era malo. No debía interponerme en su vida amorosa, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo si quería conquistarlo.

Eran las 5:00 y no podía dormirme, Alice estaba roncando y yo sentada frente a mi computadora en el comedor. Mientras leía una noticia en Internet en el costado apareció un anuncio que decía algo como esto, "Penes calientes encienden tu coño al máximo – Entra, click acá". Nunca antes me había masturbado y nunca antes había visto pornografía, creí que era el momento ideal para ver porno por primera vez.

Entré a la pagina y había demasiados videos era imposible elegir uno, abrí uno que decía "Follando como un puto dios".

Al principio se veía un hombre masturbándose mientras se besaba con una mujer morena, ver esto me estaba comenzando a excitarme.

Bajé mi mano derecha hacia mi sexo y comencé a masajear mi clítoris rápidamente, de apoco sentía como la tela de mis bragas se mojaba con liquido vaginal caliente. Necesitaba gritar de placer pero si lo hacía despertaría a Alice y no quería despertarla con un gemido.

Quise masturbarme pero luego pensé que mi himen no debía ser roto todavía, no me sentía preparada para eso. No sabías si dolería o no pero éste no era el momento apropiado.

Cerré la página pornográfica y me dí una ducha con agua fría para poder calmar mi excitación, estaba tan caliente que podía masturbarme hasta con mi maldito cepillo de dientes. ¿Por qué pensaba estas cosas? Yo era inocente, tranquila, ¿esta sería una faceta nueva en mí? Volví a la cama a las 6 de la mañana, cansada por la noche de discoteca y por haberme excitado como una maldita perra.

**(1)** Alice me despertó con su música mañanera cantando una canción de Bill Withers, era hora de levantarme.

Fui hasta la cocina y vi a Alice tomando un té y comiendo tostadas.

—¡Buenos días! — exclamó

¿Como has amanecido Al? — pregunté sentándome en el sillón cercano a la cocin

a Bien con un poco de dolor de cabeza ¿tu? —

En perfecto estado, ¿Qué hora es? — no tenia idea de que hora era

Son las 10, ¿Estas cansada? Has tenido una mañana bastante agitada ¿verdad? — ¿¡A que se refería!? ¿Me habría escuchado?

¿A que te refieres? — dudé

A que te has masturbado pequeña pícara — ¿Qué carajos? No hice ruido ¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta? Además no me había masturbado sólo me toqué

No no me he masturbado Al — no sabía que decir

Oh Bells no mientas, revisé el historial de la computadora y me han aparecido páginas pornográficas. ¿Qué has hecho? — dijo con picardía

Me he estado tocando ¡Dios que vergonzoso es esto! — mi cara debía estar roja

Era hora de admitirlo Bella haha, debo irme a la casa de Benjamin me ha llamado para que hablemos y le dije que era mejor si lo hacíamos en persona — dijo esto mientras ordenaba las cosas Bueno está bien cualquier cosa me avisas — se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y no dijo a que hora volvería.

Acomodé un poco las cosas en la casa y me supuse que sería un sábado aburrido, Alice no estaba y tenía ganas de tocar la guitarra. **(2)** La afiné y empecé a tocar una canción de Shania Twain que había aprendido hace unas semanas, no era buena cantando pero me gustaba hacerlo con canciones como esta. En una parte la letra decía

Aún eres la persona,  
Aún eres la persona a la que corro,  
La persona a la que pertenezco.  
Aún eres la persona que quiero de por vida.  
Aún eres la persona,  
Aún eres la persona que quiero,  
La única persona con quien sueño, Aún eres la persona a quien deseo buenas noches.

No se porqué esta parte me recordaba a Edward todo lo que oía de amor me recordaba a él, a su maldita sonrisa.

De pronto el timbre del departamento sonó ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Me asomé a la puerta y espié por la cerradura, solo se veía un cuerpo masculino con manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón. Abrí la puerta y subí la mirada hacia el rostro del hombre y era él era Edward, una sonrisa estúpida se había dibujado en mi cara podía sentirlo.

— ¿Edward? — ¿que hacía él aquí?

—Hola Bella, pasaba por aquí cerca y decidí pasar a visitarte — Edward Cullen en mi casa, esto debía ser un sueño

—Bien, adelante pasa — ¿De que hablaría con el?

—Lindo departamento y dime… ¿Vives sola aquí? — preguntó

—Pues no, vivo con Alice mi mejor amiga. ¿Quieres tomar algo? — ofrecí amablemente

—Un vaso de agua esta bien, gracias — ¿Agua solo agua? Estaba tímido

Me dirigí hacia la cocina en busca del agua y él me siguió, esto me ponía nerviosa.

—Ten — le di el vaso — ¿Qué me cuentas de tu familia? La ultima vez que vi a tus padres fue hace años — tenía mucha intriga acerca de su familia

—Mi madre da clases de pintura y mi padre es doctor, mi hermano Emmett está de novio y planea casarse y yo bueno… soy el hijo soltero en busca de una mujer — No me extrañaba que su padre fuese doctor era un hombre muy exitoso y su madre también, las veces que visitaba a Edward cuando era niña me trataban muy bien. ¿Emmett por casarse? No me lo esperaba, lo había visto unas veces y me caía muy bien. Y sus hermosas palabras "soy el hijo soltero en busca de una mujer", tenía tantas ganas de decirle "aquí estoy soy tu mujer" pero jamás lo haría.

—Recuerdo cuando una tarde me invitaste a tu casa y tus padres me trataban súper bien, tu madre fue muy amable conmigo y tu padre también. — dije recordando ¡Oh si!

—¿Cómo olvidarme de ese día? Cuando llegamos pensaron que eras mi novia — bromeó — Me hubiese gustado que fuese cierto — murmuró. ¿¡Qué demonios había escuchado!? ¿Él quería ser mi novio en ese momento? ¿Y ahora querría serlo? Mi corazón estaba feliz

—¿Disculpa que has dicho? No te oí muy bien — me hice la tonta

—Oh nada, que me alegra verte nuevamente — mintió

—A mi también me alegra esto de volver a encontrarnos después de tantos años — estaba feliz

—¿Quieres que salgamos a almorzar por ahí? — quería hacerlo, ¿pero esto era ir demasiado rápido? No lo era, éramos dos amigos que almorzarían juntos.

—Eso suena bien, debo ordenar un poco y vestirme. ¿Qué dices si nos encontramos allí? — no lo haría esperar aquí

—Bien, te esperaré en la cafetería de aquí a la vuelta. Dame tu número de celular y te llamaré, debo hacer unos trámites mientras.

Intercambiamos números y se fue del departamento, estaba ansiosa por almorzar con él. Eran las 11:30 y me encontraría con Edward a las 12:30, aproveché éste tiempo para ducharme y acomodar mi habitación.

A las 12:15 recibí un mensaje de Edward

**Edward**

**_En 5 minutos estaré en la cafetería (:_**

Recibir un mensaje suyo me hacía tan feliz, ahora entendía lo que un muchacho generaba en una mujer.

**Bella**

**Allí te veo (:**

Cuando iba de salida alguien tocó la puerta, era Alice y notaba tristeza en su rostro.

—Alice ¿Qué ocurre? — estaba asustada

Ella no respondió sólo me abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba en mi hombro.

—Amiga, dime que ha pasado — dije con preocupación

—Es Benjamin — dijo entre sollozos — Rompí con él y me abofeteo — no podía creer lo que ella decía

—¡Maldito cretino! ¿Cómo se atrevió? Ven siéntate y bebe un poco de agua — ofrecí señalando el sillón

—¿Ibas de salida? — preguntó confundida

—Si, quedé con Edward en encontrarnos en la cafetería R&K. Pero le mandaré un mensaje de texto diciendo que lo dejaremos para otro día — no dejaría a mi mejor amiga en este estado

—No Bella no lo hagas, no canceles tus planes por mí — no la abandonaría

—Lo haré Alice, no te dejaré — afirmé

**Bella –12:25**

**Lo siento Edward, algo ha surgido y no podré verte. Lo siento**

**Edward – 12:26**

**¿Algo malo pasó?**

**Bella – 12:26**

**_Mi _****mejor amiga Alice rompió con su novio y no está bien**

**. Edward – 12:28**

**Si hay algo que pueda hacer solo dime, me debe un almuerzo Srita. Swan :P**

Que me dijese Srita. Swan me gustaba, me gustaba tanto que me daban ganas de besar sus carnosos labios.

**Bella –12:30**

**Por supuesto Ed, te lo recompensaré pronto :)**

Hablé con Alice sobre su ruptura con Benjamin. Ella estaba muy triste y pensaba que su virginidad no había sido entregada a un verdadero hombre, se la había entregado a un monstruo. Un hombre sin sentimientos y sin corazón, un muchacho no le hace eso a una mujer que realmente ama. Estuvo toda la tarde recostada en mi regazo llorando y agradeciéndome por estar con ella y apoyarla, era como mi hermana y no podía verla así.

—Al ¿quieres salir a tomar un poco de aire? — pregunté amable

—Quiero que esta noche salgamos y nos divirtamos juntas — su propuesta me tomó por sorpresa.

—Estaba triste y necesitaba salir a divertirse, olvidarse de Benjamin.

—Bien, dejaré que escojas el lugar — dije sonando divertida

—¿Vamos a Bernie? No conozco esa discoteca, pero dicen que te diviertes de puta madre — bromeó. Era bueno verla sonreír a pesar de todo

—Ésta noche dominaremos Bernie — dije graciosa

—¿Por qué no invitas a Edward? — era buena idea invitarlo con nosotras

—Le mandaré un mensaje — sonreí como una adolescente enamorada, pero no estaba enamorada.

**Bella – 19:12**

**Hola Ed :)**

**Edward – 19:13**

**¿Qué hay Swan?**

**Bella – 19:15**

**Estaba pensando en salir esta noche con Alice y pensé en invitarte, si no tienes nada que hacer podríamos ir a Bernie.**

**Edward – 19:15**

**No tengo planes para esta noche así que supongo que las pasaré a buscar a las 23:30, ¿está bien?**

**Bella – 19:16**

**Por supuesto (:**

**Edward – 19:17**

**¿Puedo llevar a un amigo?**

**Un amigo que podría hacerle compañía a Alice, pensé.**

**Bella – 19:17**

**Claro que puedes, te veo en unas horas. Adiós**

**Edward – 19:19**

**Nos vemos, te quiero adiós.**

¿El dijo que me quería? Mi corazón iba a explotar de tanta felicidad, él cambiaba mi humor de un instante al otro. Le dije a Alice que Edward nos pasaría a buscar con un amigo a las 23:30, que debíamos estar listas para esa hora.

.

A las 22hs nos empezamos a vestir, Alice se vistió con un vestido anaranjado y yo con uno color negro, que tenía un pequeño escote.

Los muchachos pasaron por nosotras a la hora acordada, el amigo de Edward era muy apuesto. Se llamaba Jasper y no dejaba de mirar a Alice, ellos charlaron todo el viaje hasta Bernie. Tenían mucha química por lo que pude notar.

Ese vestido te queda muy sexy — ¿Edward diciéndome sexy? Iba a morir

Gracias — dije con timidez — a ti te quedan muy bien esos pantalones ajustados — me daba un poco de vergüenza halagarlo

No sientas vergüenza, me pareces muy linda — ¿Cómo podía parecerle linda? No era para nada linda.

Gracias Edward — sonreí

Llegamos a la discoteca y entramos rápidamente gracias a Jasper que conocía a los hombres de seguridad, el lugar era inmenso. Y estaban pasando muy buena música, era música disco. Al entrar le dije a Edward que debía ir al baño y enseguida regresaba, tomé a Alice del brazo para que me acompañara.

*En el baño*

— Al, ¿has oído lo que Edward me dijo en el auto? — pregunté emocionada

—No, ¿Qué ha dicho? — preguntó intrigada

—Dijo que le parecía muy linda y que me veía sexy con este vestido.

— Bells eso es genial — dijo feliz

— ¿Tu has escuchado lo que Jasper me dijo?

— No para nada

— Dijo que él me haría olvidar del maldito infeliz de Benjamin, y que le parecía una mujer muy atractiva — Jasper hacía sonreír a mi amiga, eso era muy bueno

— ¡Olvídate de Benjamin! ¡A divertirnos! — exclamé eufórica

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la barra, junto a Edward y Jasper que ya habían ordenado unas bebidas para los cuatro. Estuvimos un rato bebiendo, charlando, contando chistes.

Edward me tomó de la mano y fuimos al centro de la pista de baile, ir tomada de la mano de él me emocionaba. **(3)** Aplaudíamos al ritmo de la canción, el no paraba de mirarme a los ojos y sonreírme, toda la gente saltaba y bailaba con las manos en alto. Mientras nos divertíamos un muchacho me tomó por las caderas y empezó a bailarme por detrás, Edward lo agarró del cuello y le dijo que yo estaba con él que no se acercara a mí. Edward era musculoso y habrá hecho doler el cuello del muchacho, pero éste se había desubicado conmigo así que no pensé en eso.

—Maldito puerco — escupió indignado

—Ya pasó, no quiero que pelees con nadie — pedí seria

—Pero ¿Cómo se pudo atrever a ponerte las manos encima? — ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

—Edward olvidemos eso y bailemos — quería divertirme.

Él solo asintió y bailamos juntos toda la noche. No quería ilusionarme con Edward porque no sabía que podría pasar, pero cada gesto suyo me hacía sonreír. A mi me parecía un hombre atractivo y buena persona, con él me sentía segura y podía asegurar que generaba emociones en mí que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Pero ¿Y si él no sentía lo mismo por mí? Yo no podía decirle que me parecía atractivo, porque si yo no lo era para él estaría muy decepcionada.

**(4)** —Me encanta esta canción — dijo aplaudiendo al ritmo

—A mi también me gusta — la música disco me agradaba

—Él me cantaba mirándome a los ojos, tenía ganas de besarlo. _**"Desde que llegaste sabía que eras tú**_" decía la canción, si seguía mirándolo no me haría cargo de mis acciones. Terminó la canción y fuimos hacia la barra a buscar a Alice y a Jasper, queríamos saber que estaban haciendo.

—¿Qué hay Al? — pregunté con picardía

—¿Por qué esa sonrisita? — estaba muy cerca de Jasper

—¿Qué onda con Jasper? — murmuré en su oreja

—Creo que me gusta, ya nos besamos. — ¡Dios santo! ¿Ya se habían besado? Alice no besaría a un chico en el mismo día en el rompió con su novio, Jasper debía generar fuertes emociones en Alice para que ella accediera a eso. Ellos hacían muy linda pareja si los miraba bien, ella era muy hermosa y el muy elegante también.

—Bien, les daré privacidad — dije para ambos

—Le informé a Edward de la situación de nuestros amigos y le pedí que fuéramos al centro de la pista a bailar, **(5)** todas las parejas bailaban pegadas y acarameladas. Me tomó por la cintura y yo rodee mis manos por su cuello, y sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos empezamos a movernos lentamente.

—Eres tan hermosa — ¿Cómo no ilusionarme con éstas palabras?

—Edward, mañana no recordarás esto. —

—No estoy ebrio sólo digo la verdad, pareces un ángel. — Oh Edward, no me des falsas esperanzas.

—Gracias pero no lo soy. — no era un ángel

En ese momento se acercó a mi cuerpo y estampó sus labios contra los míos, miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago. Nos besamos por unos segundos en los cuales sólo existíamos nosotros, nadie más que nosotros.

—Ed… Edward — interrumpí la unión de nuestros labios

—¿No te ha gustado? Discúlpame fui un idiota — ¡Claro que me había gustado tonto!

—No, no es eso Edward. Es sólo que esto no es lo correcto, dos amigos no deben besarse. — lamentaba decir la realidad

—Sé que somos amigos pero tú me pareces tan hermosa, no pude controlar mi acción. — me hubiese encantado seguir besándolo, pero había que bajar de las nubes.

—Está bien no me ha molestado en absoluto, lo he disfrutado pero no creo que esto esté bien.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? — ¡Somos amigos tonto!

—Por qué tu estas enamorado de alguien y ese alguien no soy yo, y tu debes besar a una persona que quieras mucho. — escupí la realidad

—Yo te quiero muchísimo más de lo que imaginas — Yo te he querido durante tantos años hermoso.

—Bien si tú dices que me quieres, te creeré — no sabía si era lo correcto, pero quería besarlo

Lo tomé del cuello y nos besamos lentamente, quería sentir la textura de sus labios. Carnosos, suaves, exquisitos. Tenía aliento a menta pude sentirlo.

—Bueno bueno bueno, veo que no somos los únicos que nos besamos. — Alice interrumpió nuestro beso

—Que vergonzoso es esto — dije ruborizada

—Edward eres todo un ganador — bromeó Jasper

—Tú también lo eres — dijo Edward con picardía

—Debemos irnos Bells — dijo Alice

— ¿Por? — cuestioné haciendo una mueca de tristeza

—Tenemos que estudiar para el examen del lunes ¿lo olvidas? ¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado por completo. — Era domingo y el examen sería el lunes, tenía medio día para estudiar. Lo mejor sería irnos, eran las 5:30 y Edward se ofreció a llevarnos.

Gracias por traernos — agradecí a Edward

No hay porqué Bella. — siempre tan generoso

Bien adiós — sonreí tímidamente Adiós — me dio un beso en la comisura de mis labios. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Miré para la parte trasera del auto y Alice se estaba despidiendo de Jasper con un beso en la boca, me sorprendí. Garraspé mi garganta para que se diera cuenta de que era hora de bajar, y entrar al departamento. Alice se separó de Jasper, se despidió de Edward y bajó. Cuando subimos al departamento en la puerta había una carta que decía _"Para: Alice – De: Benjamin"_. Ambas nos sorprendimos al verla, Benjamin nunca enviaba cartas.

¿Qué diría la carta?

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se llamará **"Confusión".**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Confusión

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M

La historia es producto de mi imaginación

**Canciones que sonarán en el capitulo.**

**Tristesse – Chopin**

**Aerosmith – I Don't Want To Miss A Thing**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

"Nunca quise lastimarte princesa, eres mi otra mitad. Jamás pensé en perderte y que las cosas cambiaran tan rápido, eres todo para mí. Te necesito a mi lado apoyándome, escuchándome, ayudándome. Eres la mujer a la que mas he amado en toda mi vida, fui un imbécil al dejarte ir y poniéndote las manos encima. Me arrepiento tanto de mi acción, quiero que valores que reconozco mi error. Solo quería hacerte saber cuán arrepentido el primer momento en que te vi, te he amado. Lo siento."

— No puedo creer que me haya enviado una carta disculpándose, no se que hacer Bella. — dijo Alice desorientada

— Solo debes decidir si quieres regresar a su lado o no — no era una decisión fácil

— No tengo idea de que hacer — notaba tristeza en su voz

— Alice la respuesta está aquí — toqué su corazón — solo tu sabes que es lo correcto. — No era buena en estas cosas

— Benjamin ha sido mi novio durante 2 años y no puedo olvidarlo de un día para el otro, pero Jasper me gusta muchísimo y es bueno, me trata bien. — Jasper me parecía el hombre indicado.

— Solo tú sabes que hacer, ¿Serías feliz con Jasper? — debía preguntárselo

— Apostaría a eso, el es tan adorable conmigo y nunca había sentido emociones tan fuertes como las que siento por él. — lo mismo me pasaba a mi con Edward

— Algo parecido me ocurre con Edward, pienso que es el hombre ideal pero ¿y si nuestro destino es no estar juntos? — no quería que fuese así

— ¿Tú amas a Edward? — no estaba segura

— Amar es una palabra importante y cada vez que dices "te amo" a alguien, es porque lo sientes. No debes decirlo por compromiso ni por quedar bien con una persona, tienes que decirlo de corazón y a pesar de todo, debes sentirlo. — quizás con el tiempo llegase a amar a Edward, pero en este preciso momento lo quería mucho.

— Hermosas palabras Bells, creo que cortaré toda relación con Benjamin y veré que pasa con Jasper. — era una buena decisión

— Yo apostaría seriamente a Jasper, parece un buen muchacho — dije

No sabía si Jasper era el correcto para Alice pero se veían tan bien juntos que podía apostar a ellos.

Me dormí pensando en Edward y en nuestro beso, quería tenerlo aquí conmigo.

.

Desperté a las 11hs y en lo primero en lo que pensé fue en el examen de mañana, y en Edward pensaba todo el tiempo.

Busqué en mi bolso mis libros y me puse a estudiar álgebra, amaba las matemáticas.

Alice me pedía ayuda con algunos ejercicios todo el tiempo, me gustaba explicarle las cosas que no entendía.

— Al debo ir de compras — recordé que debía comprar algunas cosas en el supermercado.

— ¿Qué debes comprar? — preguntó

— Pues cosas para la casa, leche, galletas, tú sabes. — respondí como si fuese obvio

— Bien, yo seguiré estudiando — dijo sonando dramática

Busqué mis llaves, dinero y salí del Dpto. Me gustaba caminar por Beacon Hill de día, era una ciudad tranquila y muy poblada.

Llegué al mercado y me metí por las góndolas de lácteos, compré leche, galletas, yogurt, bebidas y pastas. No era muy buena cocinando pero tampoco era mala.

Pagué los productos y fui a recorrer una galería de negocios.

Pasé por la senda de un restaurante y pude ver a Edward en el interior del mismo con una mujer, muy elegante, hermosa, rubia.

Sentí celos al verlos sentados juntos, charlando tan tranquilamente.

Pensé en acercarme a saludarlo, pero no quería entrometerme en sus "asuntos".De camino a casa me puse a pensar en como pude haber sido tan ingenua y creer que Edward se fijaría en mí, sentí mucha ira al verlo con esa muchacha tan bonita.

Me sentía tan estúpida al saber que ayer nos habíamos besado, y hoy ya estaba con otra mujer.

.

Llegué al Dpto. y Alice estaba charlando con Jasper en el sofá del living, me sorprendí al verlo.

—Hola Jasper — lo saludé con un beso en la mejilla

—Hola Bells — ¿Bells? Mis amigos me llamaban así, quizás él sería un nuevo amigo.

—¿Qué hacían? — pregunté

—Hablábamos de Benjamin — dijo Alice desganada

—Ese maldito tipo ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocar a ésta hermosa mujer? — dijo Jasper resignado. Alice sonrió mirándolo a los ojos

—Jasper era muy caballero con Alice y la forma en que estaba apoyándola era súper tierno.

—Tienes razón, no entiendo como pudo ser tan malo — refunfuñé

—Si hubiese estado en ese momento, lo habría puesto en su lugar — dijo Jasper serio

—¡Basta! Hablemos de otra cosa, ¿Mañana trabajas? — preguntó Alice, ¿De que trabajaría?

—Si por supuesto — respondió Jasper

—¿De que trabajas? — pregunté intrigada

—Soy vicepresidente ejecutivo — ¡WOW!

—Vaya, eso es algo importante — no pude disimular mi sorpresa

—Si que lo es, debo trabajar muy duro — lo supuse

—Me imagino, y dime ¿Qué sabes de Edward, lo has visto hoy? — no aguantaba no saber de él

—No he hablado con él, pero sé que hoy era su día de guardia en el cuartel de bomberos — dijo

—Hoy lo vi mientras hacía las compras — dije disimulando mi interés

—¿Si? ¿Dónde lo has visto? — preguntó

—Lo vi en un restaurante, con una muchacha rubia — recalqué

—Oh si, seguro era Rosalie — ¿Quién sería Rosalie?

—¿Quién es? — pregunté

—Su cuñada — sonrió. ¿Su cuñada? ¿La novia de su hermano Emmett?

—Oh… yo pensé que… — tartamudee

—¿Qué era su novia? — Interrumpió — Él no tiene novia Bella — aseguró

—Yo por un segundo pensé que lo era — dije

—No Bella, él está enamorado y no tiene novia — ¡Quería saber de quién!

—No quiero ser chusma, pero me gustaría saber de quién — dije sonriendo

—¿Tú estás enamorada de él, verdad? — ¡Que pregunta!

—Tu pregunta es algo desubicada — dije sonriendo

—¿Y la tuya? Haha — rió — Tu me has preguntado de quién está enamorado Edward, ¿eso no es inadecuado? — buena jugada

—Bueno, admito que él me gusta, pero no estoy enamorada — aclaré

—Bien, como tú digas — dijo canturreando

Me fui a mi habitación a estudiar para el examen de mañana, pero después de eso al parecer me quedé dormida.

—Bella, Bella — era la voz de Alice

—Despierta — abrí los ojos perezosamente

—No cenaré Al — dije somnolienta

—Bella debemos irnos a la escuela tonta — dijo

—¿Escuela? — salté de la cama

—Ayer te has dormido, y no te has levantado a cenar — dijo riendo

—¿Enserio? Dios, me cambiaré y nos iremos — dije apresurándome

.

Llegamos a las 7:25 justo a tiempo. Entramos a la clase de matemáticas y el profesor Richard Füller nos tomó el examen. Fue breve y algo complicado, pero lo hice completo.

El día pasó volando a comparación de otros, a las 13hs nos fuimos con Alice al Dpto. Cuando llegamos en la puerta estaba Benjamin esperando a Alice, me sorprendió verlo aquí.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — pregunté tajante

—Yo solo vengo a hablar con Alice — no quería verle la cara

—Pues ella no quiere hablar contigo — dije con un tono enojado

—No quiero discutir contigo, ¿Alice podemos hablar? — Hijo de perra

—Bien Benjamin, pasa — ¿¡Que!?

—Alice ¿Qué haces? — pregunté atontada

—Quiero oír su discurso barato — dijo

—Al ¿Puedo presenciar la charla? — pedí

—Claro que puedes, pero no quiero que comentes nada al respecto — podía con eso

—Bien, lo intentaré — intentaría no insultarlo, yo no era así, pero él maltrató a mi hermana literalmente

—Nos sentamos en los sillones y Benjamin empezó con su discurso barato, como había dicho Alice.

—Alice quiero que seas mía de nuevo — ¡Idiota!

—Benjamin tú me has lastimado, y nunca te perdonaré — Bien dicho

—Pero no fue mi intención, tú sabes bien que yo no soy así — Lo hecho, hecho está muchachito

—Si piensas que volveré contigo estas muy equivocado — ¡Esa es mi chica!

—Pe… pero — tartamudeó

—Pero nada — interrumpió Alice — Nada de lo que digas cambiará mi opinión — dijo segura

De repente sonó el timbre del Dpto. Me levanté y abrí la puerta, era Jasper.

—¿Qué hay Bells? — Alice se volteó para ver quién era y se levantó a saludar a Jasper

—Hola Jas — saludé, viendo la reacción de Benjamin

Alice se acercó a Jasper y le dio un beso y un abrazo.

—¿Quién es él? — preguntó confundido Benjamin

—¿Quién eres tú? Mejor dicho — buena respuesta Jasper

—Soy el novio de Alice — ¡Ya no muchacho!

—¿Tú eres el cretino que golpeó a Alice? — preguntó Jasper indignado

—¿Disculpa? — Benjamin se levantó del sofá para hacerle frente a Jasper — ¿A quién le dices cretino? Imbécil — estaban enfrentados

—A ti, no debiste haberme dicho imbécil — Esto se estaba yendo de las manos

—¿Qué harás mariquita? — dijo Benjamin burlándose

—Te sacaré a patadas de aquí — dijo furioso

—Muéstrame — desafió Benjamin

—Jasper se acercó a Benjamin y Alice lo detuvo de inmediato.

—Ya basta Jasper, Benjamin será mejor que te vayas — dijo Alice calmando a Jasper. Él no era una persona violenta ni nada de eso, pero si se metían con Alice él reaccionaba.

—¿Yo debo irme? — preguntó el idiota de Benjamin

—¡Tú! — Escupió Jasper — Tú que te has atrevido a tocar a esta hermosa mujer — bien dicho Jasper

—Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia — quería patear su trasero

—Alice me importa muchísimo, por lo tanto, éste asunto me incumbe — Alice sonrió como una adolescente enamorada

—Me iré porque no quiero ver tu maldito rostro — Benjamin empujó a Jasper y se fue

Alice abrazó a Jasper y le dijo lo mucho que lo quería, él solo la besó castamente. Yo sonreía de felicidad, estaba feliz por Alice y porque con Jasper parecían una sola persona.

Eran las 15hs y necesitaba saber de Edward, decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto.

**Bella – 15:03**

**Hola Ed**

**Edward – 15:10**

**Hola Bells**

Su respuesta no fue inmediata, por lo tanto supuse que estaría ocupado.

**Bella – 15:11**

**¿Qué estabas haciendo? (:**

**Edward – 15:12**

**Estaba por tocar una pieza en mi piano ¿tú?**

¿Acaso no estaba de guardia en el cuartel de bomberos?

**Bella – 15:13**

**Algún día me gustaría escucharte tocar, aquí leyendo.**

**Edward – 15:14**

**Prometo que compondré una pieza para ti, ¿Qué leías?**

¿Compondría una pieza para mí? Edward me volvía loca

**Bella – 15:15**

**Orgullo y prejuicio, de Jane Austen**

**Edward – 15:15**

**Romance ¿eh? ¿No te gustaría visitarme?**

**¿Visitarlo? Pues claro que quería.**

**Bella – 15:16**

**¿Por qué no? LOL**

**Edward – 15:17**

**¿Quieres que te pase a buscar?**

**Bella – 15:17**

**No gracias, tomaré un taxi (:**

¿Iría a la casa de Edward? Esto debía ser un sueño, uno muy hermoso.

**Edward – 15:18**

**Bien, 35 Saem Rd. Esa es mi dirección**

**Bella – 15:19**

**Bien, estaré allí en un rato**

**Edward – 15:20**

**Te espero**

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, debía decírselo a Alice.

—Alice, iré a visitar a Edward — dije sonriendo

—¿A la casa de Edward? — preguntó

—Si, me ha invitado — respondí tranquila

—Vaya vaya vaya — dijo Jasper con picardía

—Bien, me voy. — dije agarrando mis llaves

—¿Llevas condones? — preguntó divertido Jasper

—¡Jasper! — grité avergonzada

—Adiós Bells, suerte — sonrió Alice

—Adiós chicos — dije saliendo

Afuera tomé un taxi y le dije la dirección, el viaje fue corto quizás unos 5 minutos.

Bajé y pude ver una casa muy pintoresca por fuera, era blanca con ventanas y puerta de madera. Muy hermosa.

Toqué el timbre y salió Edward.

—Hola Bells — me abrazó

—Hola Ed — sonreí

—Ven, pasa — ofreció

Su casa era muy linda por dentro como por fuera, tenia un decorado muy divertido. Tenía muchos cuadros con medallas de bomberos por lo que pude ver, y su casa estaba muy acomodada considerando que es hombre. Tenía un piano en medio del living, fabuloso.

—¿Te ha sido fácil llegar? — preguntó amablemente

—Si, ya sabes, he tomado un taxi — dije

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Café, té? — tenía un poco de vergüenza

—Un té está bien, gracias — dije frunciendo mis labios

—Bien, te lo prepararé en un segundo. — fue hasta la cocina y volvió con la taza de té.

—Que rápido, gracias — agradecí mirándolo a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos.

—No hay porqué Bella, ¿Quieres oír la pieza que estaba tocando? — ¡Dios santo! Me moría por oírlo

—Claro que si — acepté gustosa

Se sentó en el banquillo del piano, extendió sus manos y comenzó a tocar presionando tecla por tecla con mucha delicadeza **(1)**. Era hipnotizante verlo tocar, podía notar que de a rato me miraba a los ojos. Si seguía mirándome de esa forma lo pondría encima del piano y lo besaría. No por dios, ¿en que estaba pensando? Yo no soy así, dios santo. Me entretenía demasiado viendo como presionaba las teclas con tanta seguridad, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Tocas muy bien Edward — le dije mirando al piano

—Gracias Bella, me encanta tocar para las personas. — ¿Disfrutaba compartir esa pieza conmigo?

—¿Si? ¿Y nunca has pensado en tocar en un lugar público? — esa era buena idea

—Es mi sueño, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo. Nunca nadie me ha apoyado en esa idea — ¿Cómo un hombre como él se sentía inseguro?

—Edward, si tú quieres hacer algo, hazlo. No debes abandonar tus sueños porque alguien te diga que no puedes hacer algo, debes hacer lo que tu creas correcto. Y yo sinceramente apostaría a eso. — Si él tocase en un lugar público, tendría mucho éxito.

—¿Tú crees eso? — preguntó asombrado

—Claro que si, creo en ti y en que puedes hacerlo — aseguré

—Gracias Bella, enserio. — me abrazó y me dio un beso casto en los labios ¿Por qué hacia esto?

—Oh, lo siento Bella, no se porqué lo hice — tartamudeó

—Nunca sabes porque lo haces ¿verdad? — bromeé

—Es que, siento que debo hacerlo. — ¿Sentía la necesidad de besarme?

—Hazlo — dije con picardía.

Necesitaba besarlo, necesitaba sacarme las ganas.

Me tomó del cuello y comenzó a besarme lentamente, yo lo agarré del cabello y pude sentir la textura de su suave y fino cabello. Bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me alzó hacia la altura de sus caderas, enredé mis manos en su cuello y me apoyó en el sofá. Sentí su lengua chocar con la mía, pude sentir su saliva en mi boca.

Nuestras lenguas se enredaban con pasión, podía sentir la pasión en el aire. Metió su mano por mi blusa y quiso desabrochar mi sostén.

—Edward, para — lo detuve separando mis labios de los suyos

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó. Pude ver saliva en sus labios

—Estamos yendo demasiado rápido, no creo que sea apropiado — dije mirándolo a sus ojos

—Si, tienes razón. Lo siento — ¿Por qué lo sentía? Yo era la insegura

—No es tu culpa, es solo que no estoy preparada para eso — dije desganada

—Bella tú me gustas y admito que quiero follarte, pero esperaré. — ¡SANTO DIOS! Necesitaba que alguien me pellizque para saber que no estaba soñando. ¿El gustaba de mí? ¿Él quería follarme? Yo también quería, pero quería hacer el amor con él, no sólo tener sexo. Esa era la diferencia.

—¡Edward! — exclamé sonrojada

—Solo digo la verdad Bella — oh dios mío

— Pondré música — dijo

Bien — sonreí

Encendió la radio y empezaba una canción de Aerosmith **(2)**. Edward se acercó a mí y me tomó por la cintura, y comenzamos a bailar lentamente. Pude sentir su respiración en mi oreja, que sensación más emocionante.

**—****_No quiero cerrar mis ojos, _**  
**_No quiero quedarme dormido, _**  
**_Porque te extrañaría nena, _**  
**_Y yo no quiero extrañar algo _**  
**_Porque aun cuando sueño contigo, _**  
**_El dulce sueño no pasaría, _**  
**_Porque aun te extrañaría nena_**  
**_…y yo no quiero extrañar algo. _**— susurró la letra de la canción en mi oreja.

Éste tipo de cosas me hacían enloquecer.

—Edward, no me ilusiones — dije en su oreja

—Jamás haría algo así Bella — me miró a los ojos

De pronto el timbre sonó, ¿Quién sería?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se llamará **"Estaba lista".**

**No olviden dejar su review, me encantaría saber que opinan.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	4. Estaba lista

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M

La historia es producto de mi imaginación

**Canciones que sonarán en el capitulo.**

**(1) Air Supply – All Out Of Love**

**(2) Matt White - Love**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

Edward fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, me sorprendí mucho al ver a Carlisle y Esme.

— ¡Hola hijo! — exclamó Esme abrazándolo

— Hola madre — dijo Edward contento

— ¿Quién es ella? — preguntó mirándome

— Hola papá — saludó a Carlisle — Ella es mi amiga Bella — dijo mirándome

— ¡Vaya! ¿Bella Swan? ¿Tú amiga de la infancia? — preguntó con asombro Esme

— Si, la misma — dijo Edward sonriendo

— ¡Oh cariño! Tanto tiempo sin verte, ven aquí — me abrazó dulcemente

— Hola Esme — sonreí

— ¿Qué me cuentas de ti hermosura? — preguntó pellizcándome las mejillas

— Pues nada nuevo, hola Carlisle — saludé sonriente

— Hola Bella, ya eres toda una mujer — dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa sincera

— Pues si haha — reí

— ¿Quieren tomar algo? — ofreció Edward

— No hijo, íbamos de pasada y te traje un pastel que compré especialmente para ti — dijo Esme. Que amable de su parte

— Gracias mamá — agradeció Edward agarrando el paquete

— Bueno Ed ya nos vamos — dijo Carlisle

— ¿Tan pronto? — preguntó Edward

— Si cariño, tenemos cosas que hacer. Me alegro de verte bien Bella. Hijo puedes venir a almorzar mañana a casa si gustas — ofreció Esme

— Tú también Bella — invitó Carlisle

— Por supuesto — aclaró Esme

— Gracias pero … yo no — tartamudee

— Allí estaremos — aseguró Edward

— Bien, los esperamos — sonrió Esme

— Bueno hijo nos vamos — dijo Carlisle — Adiós Bella — me dio un beso en la mejilla al igual que Esme

Ella era tan dulce con todos, con Edward era muy cariñosa. Ellos se fueron y yo debía hacerlo también.

— Edward es hora de irme — dije segura

— No, quédate un rato más — me tomó del brazo

— Edward ¿Por qué aseguraste que mañana iría a casa de tus padres? — pregunté confundida

— ¿Me acompañarías? — preguntó mirándome a los ojos. Maldita sea, claro que lo haría por él.

— Yo no puedo, pensarán que … tú sabes — dudé

— ¿Qué eres mi… novia? — preguntó

— Si, eso — aseguré

— ¿Y qué? — ¿Qué insinuaba?

— No soy tu novia — dije mirándolo a los ojos

— Eso es cierto, pero me gustas e iremos juntos — dijo con picardía

— Edward, no estoy segura de querer ir — Quería ir pero ¿era lo correcto?

— Hazlo por mi Bella — pidió mirándome a los ojos. Por él lo haría

— Iré contigo, pero porque tú me lo pides — aseguré seria

— Gracias preciosa — agradeció con picardía

— No me digas así — dije seria. Éste tipo de cosas me ilusionaban

— No quiero que pienses que te haré ilusionar y luego te olvidaré — dijo seriamente

— Yo … — tartamudee

— Tú me importas demasiado — Oh Edward, estaba tan enamorada de él. Y no lo negaría, estaba enamorada.

— Edward debo irme — si me quedaba lo besaría hasta gastar sus labios

— Te llevaré — Ya eran las 20hs, pero me iría sola

— No, está bien, iré viajando — aseguré

— No bella, te llevaré — Claro que no

— Edward, puedo irme sola — dije como si fuese obvio

— Bell… — Un fuerte trueno interrumpió a Edward

Una fuerte llovizna se había desatado, la tormenta que se avecinaba era gigantesca.

— Edward me iré antes de que la lluvia sea más intensa — dije mirando por la ventana

— Olvídalo, te quedarás aquí — aseguró

Su auto estaba estacionado en la cochera, pero sería imposible sacarlo, se atascaría en el barro.

— Le avisaré a Alice que apenas termine de llover iré al Dpto. — dije tomando mi celular

Llamé a Alice y le dije que estaría lo antes posible allí, ella dijo que me tomara el tiempo que necesitase. Me sorprendió su agitación cuando hablé con ella, pero no me enfoqué en eso.

— Bien, ¿Qué cenaremos? — preguntó Edward. La lluvia no paraba y al parecer tendría que quedarme a cenar con él

— No lo sé, sorpréndeme — dije con picardía

— ¿Qué tal pastas? — Amaba las pastas

— Suena bien, ¿Tú cocinaras? — pregunté sonriendo

— Trabajo en equipo pequeña — me hizo cosquillas en mis costillas

— ¡Ay Edward detente! ¡Hahahahaha para! — Me retorcía de risa en el sofá

— Bien, ¿Quieres ducharte? — se detuvo sonriendo

— ¿Podría? — pregunté

— Claro que puedes — aseguró

— Bien ¿Dónde esta el baño? — pregunté mirando las puertas de alrededor

— Al final del pasillo — dijo señalando

Le sonreí y me adentré en el baño, era demasiado lujoso. Tenía una bañera muy grande y estaba todo prolijo. Abrí la regadera y dejé correr gotas de agua caliente por mi rostro. Tomé el shampoo y lo vertí por mi cabello, tenía un delicioso aroma a manzanas verdes. Enjuagué mi cabeza y seguí con el acondicionador.

**EPOV **

Debía dejarle toallas en el baño pero olvidé hacerlo antes de que ella entrara.

— Bella — golpee la puerta

— ¿Si? — pude escuchar su voz entre el agua caer

— Pasaré a dejar unas toallas y una muda de ropa mía para que te pongas —dije abriendo la puerta

— Adelante — dijo Bella

Entré y no podía ver mucho debido al vapor, pero nunca antes había visto una silueta tan hermosa como la de Bella. La cortina de la ducha era algo transparente, y se podía apreciar las curvas de su fantástico cuerpo. Bella era una mujer hermosa, y estaba loco por ella, quería hacerla mía. Quería ser yo quien le sacase su virginidad, porqué supuse que aún sería virgen. Mi pensamiento era algo, raro. No era nada mío, pero sentía que debía serlo.

— Aquí las dejo Bella — dije mirando su silueta

— Bien — respondió

A los 30 segundos Bella abrió la cortina y quiso agarrar la toalla pero yo no me había ido todavía.

— ¡Edward! — exclamó cubriéndose su cuerpo

— Disculpa — dije apartando la vista. Sólo pude ver sus pequeños y delicados senos.

Salí del baño y me fui a mi habitación, estaba excitado. Realmente quería follarla, pero no como un maldito brusco. Quería hacerle el amor.

A los 5 minutos Bella salió del baño, llevaba puesto mis boxers y una camiseta que le quedaba grande. Se veía adorable, y podía decir que de a poco me estaba enamorando.

— Bella, siento mucho lo que pasó — dije sinceramente

— Edward, no entiendo que hacías en el baño — dijo mirándome

— Entré a dejarte las toallas y la ropa, y tu justo saliste — era la verdad

— Estoy muy avergonzada — dijo mirando el suelo

— Bella — tomé su barbilla y realcé su rostro — No te sientas así, fue mi culpa — por mi culpa ella se sentía así

— ¿Podemos olvidar esto? — preguntó

— Claro que si Bella, solo quiero que sepas que me gustas y que… — ¿Debía decirle que sentía algo por ella?

— Que… — dijo ella

— Que la cena está lista — No podía hacerlo, no tenia las agallas suficientes

— Bien, cenemos — dijo yendo para la cocina

Serví la pasta y me senté en frente a ella, verla comer era lo más tierno. De a pequeños bocadillos comía la pasta, sinceramente quería besarla.

— ¿Quieres que ponga música para acompañar la cena? — pregunté

— Claro — respondió ella

**(1)** — ¿Te gustó la pasta? — pregunté bromeando

— Si, cocinas muy bien — me halagó

— Gracias, mi madre me enseñó a hacer la salsa — confesé

— Vaya — dijo asombrada — Está deliciosa — se ruborizó

— Bella te ves hermosa con mi ropa — se veía adorable

— Gracias — sus mejillas estaban coloradas

No podía dejar de mirarla, sus gestos, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, su sonrisa tan sincera.

— Bella ¿recuerdas que te dije que quería fo…? — ella se atragantó

— Si, lo recuerdo — me miró confundida

— No quiero hacer eso, quiero… tu sabes — no me animaba a decirlo

— ¿Quieres…? — Quiero que seas mía y de nadie más, no toleraría verte con otro hombre. No sé por qué pensaba así, ella no era nada mío pero sentía que sí lo era. Hacer el amor era algo serio, y lo nuestro no era algo serio. Pero tampoco diría follar, diría tener relaciones, no era ni poco importante ni demasiado. A mí me importaba, pero a ella ¿le importaría?

— Contigo no quiero follar quiero tener relaciones, no será algo pasajero. — dije esto sinceramente

— Pero Edward, tu y yo no somos nada más que amigos — eso era cierto, pero y ¿si lo fuésemos?

— Pues con el tiempo eso puede cambiar — lo dije, di a entender que con el tiempo podríamos ser algo más que amigos.

— Debo pensarlo, no nos amamos — podríamos hacerlo con el tiempo

— Con el tiempo puedo llegar a hacerlo — aseguré

— ¿Puedo responderte más tarde? Quiero pensarlo, ¿tú realmente… que sientes por mí? — le daría su tiempo para pensarlo, ¿Qué sentía? Difícil de responder.

— Yo siempre te he querido, nunca te he olvidado. Y siento que debo protegerte, que debo estar contigo. Y también sé que me pondría muy furioso si te viera con otro muchacho. — Bella me importaba demasiado, pero ¿Por qué sentía que me pertenecía?

— Ed eres muy tierno, pero siento que me endulzas la oreja y nada más — ¿Por qué no podía ver el lado positivo?

— Bella, no te presionaré. Solo quiero que sepas lo mucho que me importas — Nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer, Bella me volvía loco.

— Tú también me importas demasiado, y volverte a ver después de tanto tiempo ha sido extraño y no quiero…— No esperaba reencontrarla pero por algo se había cruzado en mi camino

— ¿No quieres...? — ¿Qué diría?

— No quiero perderte como amigo ni nada de eso — Jamás me alejaría de ella. Bella valía oro, era sencilla, inteligente, hermosa y yo debía estar con ella, debía protegerla.

— Jamás me perderás — dije mirándola a sus ojos

— No sé qué pasará, quizás el tiempo nos una o nos separe, pero no quiero que sea pronto — ¿Sería mu apresurado de mi parte convertirla en mi…? Claro que lo era

— Bella, eso no pasará — aseguré de corazón

— Bien, levantemos la mesa ¿sí? — ofreció frunciendo sus labios

— Bien — respondí recogiendo los platos

Bella era tan sencilla y humilde, eso era lo que me gustaba de ella. Jamás me cansaría de decirlo. Quería hacerlo con ella, pero ¿Ella querría? ¿Querría hacerlo esta noche? Lavé los platos, no dejaría que ella lo hiciese.

— Bella, debes dormir en mi habitación — le dije señalando a la puerta de mi cuarto

— No Edward, dormiré en el sofá — dijo negando con la cabeza, era muy terca.

— En el living hacía frío, y no paraba de llover. Por lo tanto yo dormiría aquí.

— Bella hace frío — dije serio

— No puedo dormir en tu habitación — dijo

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunté confundido

— Porque es tuya, y dime ¿Dónde dormirás tú? — preguntó

— Aquí — señalé el sofá

— No Edward — dijo seria. Que hermosa se veía "enojada"

— ¿Qué propones? — pregunté con picardía

— Si quieres podemos dormir ambos en tú habitación — dijo con… ¿timidez?

— Tú de un lado y yo del otro ¿eh? — esa idea era… tentadora

— Por supuesto — rió

— Bien, me iré a duchar. Si quieres puedes acostarte — ofrecí

— Bien, gracias — agradeció yéndose al cuarto

_**BPOV**_

Estaba acostada en la cama de Edward, no podía creerlo. Dormiría con él literalmente, esto era raro, muy raro.

¿Ésta noche… tendríamos relaciones? ¿Estaba preparada? Yo quería, pero ¿esto arruinaría nuestra "amistad"? Claro que no, él había dicho que no dejaríamos de hablarnos o algo así. Había dicho que haría el amor con un hombre al que amase, y no amaba a Edward. Pero estaba segura de lo que quería, y lo que quería era hacerlo con él.

La puerta del baño se abrió, mi corazón palpitaba a más no poder. Salió envuelto en una toalla azul, se notaba su… su… bulto. Me tapé hasta la cabeza, simulando estar dormida. Cerré los ojos y escuché la toalla caer, miré inconscientemente para su cuerpo y pude ver con claridad su pene. Era grande, muy grande. Me tapé nuevamente suplicando que la tierra me tragase, había visto el pene de Edward, esto me parecía atrevido y gracioso a la vez.

Pude ver como se ponía un bóxer ajustado y por encima un pantalón de pijama celeste a su miembro me había excitado, podía sentir mis bragas mojarse.

Se colocó una colonia muy masculina y deliciosa, ¿Dormiría sin camiseta? ¿Mi diminuto cuerpo se rozaría con sus músculos? ¡Santo dios! Esto me estaba emocionando demasiado. Sentí como el colchón se hundía de a poco por el peso de su cuerpo, el aroma de su colonia me envolvió.

Suspiró y se acomodó mirando al techo.

— ¿Estas despierta? — Sentí su respiración en mi oreja, mi piel se erizó.

— ¿Umh? — fingí pereza

— Pensé que estabas dormida — susurró

— No puedo dormirme por los truenos — dije sin ganas

— No ha parado de llover — No, y me daban miedo los malditos truenos.

— Exac… ¡Ay! — me pegué un buen susto por un fuerte y estruendoso trueno

— Ven aquí — me acercó a su cuerpo y me aferró a sus brazos. Me sentía segura con él. — No temas, seré tú compañero de tormentas — Mi corazón se derritió de ternura

— Gracias Edward, por todo — Él era muy caballero y bueno conmigo

— No me agradezcas pequeña — ¿Pequeña? ¡Aw!

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos y sentí su mano acariciar mi estómago, que sensación más hermosa. Levanté mi rostro y lo miré

— Edward ¿Qué haces? — ¿Qué pretendía?

Él bajo la mirada y se encontró con la mía

— Discúlpame — dijo quitando la mano

No quería que la sacase, pero esto nos llevaría a algo más… pero ¿Estaba lista? ¿Había entre nosotros suficiente confianza? Claro que sí, no éramos novios pero quizás ¿amigos con derechos? Quería ser algo más.

— No me molesta, es solo que… — dudé

— ¿Solo que…? — preguntó mirándome

— Estoy lista — aseguré mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

— Lista para… — dudó — ¿Hacerlo? — eso creo.

— Si Edward, tú sabes — Estaba lista, no dudaría de él ni de esto.

— Bien — se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño

¿Qué haría? ¿Acaso… se estaría colocando un condón? ¿Qué haríamos? Era mi primera vez, no sabría qué hacer.

Salió en calzoncillos y se recostó a mi lado, era incómodo estar cerca de él, semidesnudo.

— Estaba colocándome el … — lo deduje

— Si si, lo sé — no quería escucharlo decir la palabra condón.

— Bella, ésta es tú… ¿primera vez? — preguntó asegurándose

— Si — respondí sin dar vueltas

— Tú solo relájate ¿sí? No haré nada que tú no quieras.

Edward me recostó en la cama y comenzó a besarme lentamente, sentí su lengua chocar con la mía y su aliento se asentó en mi boca. Yo solo cerré mis ojos, y me dejé llevar. Bajó su mano hacia mis senos y los masajeó por encima de la camiseta muy despacio. Mis bragas estaban en llamas, y mi cuerpo ni hablar. Con mis manos toqué por primera vez sus formados abdominales, podía notar la erección en su parte baja.

Su pene erecto parecía un tigre hambriento que quería salir a cazar. Mientras nos besábamos apasionadamente, quitó mi remera y desabrochó mi sostén. Se sentía raro estar frente a él, desnuda, pero si quería hacer esto debía enfrentarlo y desnudarme.

Apretó mis pechos y pellizcó mis pezones, parecía estar muy excitado. De a ratos, pequeños jadeos salían de su pecho. Estar besándome con Edward y que tocara mis senos era excitante, muy excitante.

Me tensé demasiado cuando dejó de besarme y lamió mis pezones, su lengua parecía estar luchando con ellos. Ladeé mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en su polla. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en éstas cosas? Estaba siendo depravada, y yo no era así.

Me daba mucha vergüenza saber que vería mi vagina, por suerte hoy la tenía depilada, siempre la tenía así, era por higiene. Pero sabía que entre nosotros había la confianza suficiente como para vernos desnudos, y ahora estaba en la cama con Edward, debía hacerlo. No por obligación, sino porque quería hacerlo y estaba segura.

Edward trazó un camino de besos mojados por mi barriga, hasta llegar a mi pelvis, reí bajamente por la sensación. Su mano se dirigió hacia mi sexo, no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

— Bella estas muy… mojada — dijo con picardía

— Esto es vergonzoso — dije mientras mis mejillas ardían

— Sentí su mano en mis labios vaginales y gemí sorprendida.

— Ed… Edward — jadeé excitada

— Masajeó mi clítoris y sentía como mis jugos brotaban de mi centro, llevé mi mano hacia su miembro y él me miró.

— Pervertida ¿Qué haces? — dijo con picardía, alejándose de mi sexo.

— Es que… — me excusé

— Bella, no digas nada. Mientras estemos haciéndolo, puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras y por supuesto yo contigo — me guiñó el ojo

Bajé con cuidado sus calzoncillos y su polla rebotó en mi mano. Tenía un tamaño grande y un poco de vello púbico que lo hacía sumamente masculino. Edward me miró con mucha picardía.

— Tócalo, si quieres — dijo lascivamente. Había visto en un video como una mujer agarraba el pene, hice lo mismo.

Lo tomé desde la punta y deslicé mi mano hasta la base, su cara de diversión se transformó en una de placer, me gustaba saber que mi toque lo excitaba.

Edward acercó la punta de su pene hasta mi centro empapado, jadee en respuesta a la sensación.

— ¿Estas lista? — preguntó lascivamente

— Si, ¿dolerá? — Estaba lista

— No, sólo piensa en algo bonito — pensaría en él

Edward se adentró en mí de una lenta y delicada estocada, puedo asegurar que no dolió demasiado. No dolió tanto como yo lo esperaba pero básicamente él ya estaba adentro mío.

— ¡Aaaaah! — grité de placer y un mínimo dolor. Pude sentir como mi virginidad se desgarraba.

— ¿No ha dolido verdad? — preguntó agitado

— No, ahora sigue — le ordené. Ahora que estaba en mí, quería que lo hiciese más rápido

— Háblame sucio Bella, eso me pone demasiado — Había visto un documental que decía que a los hombres los excitaba demasiado que les hablaran sucio en la cama.

— Más durooo — grité — Méteme tú… — ¿Qué diría?

— ¿Mi qué? — preguntó entre jadeos

— ¡Tú salchicha! — ¡Iba a morir de placer y de vergüenza!

Entraba y salía de mí cada vez mas rápido, la cama se movía a más no poder. Mis gemidos y sus jadeos resonaban en toda la habitación. La posición era algo excitante, quizás la más común. Estaba recostada y el encima mío, con mis manos me aferraba cada vez mas a su espalda. Esa ancha y masculina espalda.

Las estocadas cada vez eran más rápidas y placenteras, él encima de mí, penetrándome. Sentí de repente un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, una sensación que jamás había sentido. No pude evitar gemir y gritar al sentir esta sensación.

— ¡Aaaah-aaa! Ed… Edw… Edward — Él aumentó las estocadas y me miró

— Cierra los ojos y déjate llevar — aseguró echando su cabeza para atrás

— ¡Aaa- aaaa- oh Bella! — sentí que me llenaba completamente, pude sentir un líquido caliente que se adentraba en mi vagina. Continuó con las estocadas unos segundos más y salió quedó suspendido encima de mi cuerpo.

Apoyó su rostro en mi hombro y podía sentir su frente sudada. Mi respiración agitada se mezclaba con la suya, estaba satisfecha.

— Estoy muy cansada — dije acomodándome en la cama

— ¿Fui muy brusco? — salió de mi y se recostó a mi lado

— No, para nada. Fue increíble Edward — sentía mucho dolor muscular, mis piernas pesaban y mi vagina palpitaba.

— Tú eres increíble, me has dado un orgasmo maravilloso Bella — Pero si yo no había hecho nada, todo lo había hecho él.

— Edward ha sido fabuloso — aseguré dándole un beso en la mejilla

— Te traeré algo para que bebas — asentí y fue hacia la cocina, desnudo. Tenía un hermoso trasero, parecía muy esponjoso.

¿Quién iba a decirlo? Bella Swan acababa de tener sexo con Edward Cullen, nunca me hubiese imaginado estar en su cama, desnuda.

Entró con un vaso de jugo en la mano, cubriéndose con un almohadón su miembro. Reí.

— ¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó divertido, dándome el vaso

— Acabo de verte desnudo y te cubres — dije con timidez mordiéndome una uña

— ¿Acaso quieres ver mi salchicha? — rió. Oh por dios, ¿Por qué había dicho salchicha?

— Fue lo primero que se me vino a mente — dije mirando a un costado y bebiendo el delicioso jugo de frutas tropicales

— ¿Habrá segundo round? — preguntó acariciando mi pierna. Estaba algo cansada.

— Estoy algo fatigada — dejé el vaso en la mesita del costado e hice una mueca

— No te culpo, mi primera vez fue difícil — dijo mirándose sus largos dedos

— ¿Cómo ha sido? — pregunté ruborizada

— Fue con una muchacha de mi vecindario, la quería mucho y un día la invité a mi casa y lo hicimos.

— ¿Fue sólo sexo? ¿O con amor? — pregunté con una media sonrisa

— Fue solo sexo, no como lo que acabamos de hacer — dijo con picardía.

Suspiré y le dí una pequeña cachetada cariñosa en su cachete. Me recosté y el también lo hizo, ésta noche me dormí muy feliz. Feliz de saber que Edward era algo importante en mi vida, y que no se iría fácilmente de ella.

**.**

Me desperté y no vi a Edward en la habitación, supuse que estaría en la cocina. Fui hacia el baño y sentía una pesadez terrible en todo mi cuerpo, seguro eran síntomas de la primera vez.

Enjuagué mis dientes, mi rostro y cepillé mi cabello. Me dirigí a la cocina donde estaba Edward

— Buen día — le sonreí

— Buenos buenos buenos — dijo divertido — Aquí está el desayuno — puso encima de la mesa waffles con zarzamora, delicioso.

— Que rico — relamí mi labio superior

— Espero que te guste — me guiñó el ojo

— Metí un bocadillo en mi boca y estaba riquísimo

— ¿Qué hora es? — pregunté perdida

— Son las 10hs — ¿¡Qué!?

— No he ido a la escuela, dios santo. — ¿Por qué no me había despertado?

— No has tenido clases hoy Bella, Alice llamó temprano y dijo que la academia estaría cerrada hoy. — Alice, mi salvación

— ¿Dijo porque? — pregunté confundida

— Porque se ha inundado la entrada y no se puede pasar a menos que sea en un bote — bromeó

— Muy gracioso — reí

— Bella, mi madre ha llamado hoy y quiere que vayamos a almorzar — ¿Esme había llamado?

— ¿Y qué le has dicho? — pregunté alzando las cejas

— Que allí estaremos a las 12hs — ¿Qué?

— Edward, no me preguntaste si quería ir — ¿Por qué respondía por mí?

— Tu prometiste que irías por mí ¿lo olvidas? — ¡Cierto!

— ¡Oh sí! Lo había olvidado por completo — Sinceramente lo había olvidado

— Entonces ¿Iras? — preguntó dudando

— Claro, pero primero iré al Dpto. y veré a Alice.

— Te llevaré, iré al cuartel y luego te pasaré a buscar a la hora del almuerzo. — ¿Tenía todo planeado?

— Bien, me cambiaré y puedes llevarme. — dije levantándome. Él solo asintió

**(2)**Me calcé la ropa que ayer había traído puesta y partimos hacia el Dpto. Quería ver a Alice, la extrañaba. Debía contarle lo de anoche, igual ella habría hecho lo suyo con Jasper. Cuando hablé con ella ayer por la tarde su respiración era irregular, era obvio que algo habían hecho.

Ir en el coche con él era intimidante, después de lo de anoche era vergonzoso estar solos. Pero debía acostumbrarme a verlo "de otra forma" ¿Verdad? Ya no éramos solo amigos, eso me alegraba de modos inexplicables. Encendió la radio y no pude evitar cantar la canción que estaban pasando.

— Such a silly game we play, oh,  
Like a summer's day in May.  
What is love, what is love?  
I just want it to be love. — canté en voz baja

— I can feel it in your kiss  
It just gives me tender bliss — me siguió al ritmo

— Buen dueto — reí

— Tienes una hermosa voz Bella — dijo concentrado en el asfalto

— Gracias — sonreí con timidez

— No entiendo como puedes ser tan tímida, cuando en la cama… tu sabes — ¡Dios! ¿Hablaríamos de eso?

— Edward, me da vergüenza hablar de eso — mis mejillas ardían

— Bella estuviste increíble, solo quería que lo sepas — ¿Increíble? ¿Cómo pude haber estado increíble si fue mi primera vez?

Me limité a responder y quería salir corriendo del coche cuando estacionó frente al departamento. Él me gustaba pero ¿Por qué me intimidaba al hablar de esto?

— Bien, me voy — dije sonriendo. Él salió del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, y tendió su mano.

— Gracias — agradecí tomando su mano. Tenía dedos largos, de solo sentirlos me los imaginaba dentro de mi cuerpo. ¡Dios! ¡Pensamientos pervertidos! ¿Qué me ocurría?

— ¿Te veo luego? — preguntó

— Si, pues… — ¿Qué me pondría para el almuerzo?

— Pasaré por ti a las 11:45 ¿Bien? — dijo mirándome

— Bien, adiós — le di un beso en la mejilla y crucé la calle

— Adiós señorita salchicha — rió

— ¿Por qué me decía así? ¿Por lo de anoche? ¡Que vergonzoso! Era vergonzoso y excitante a la vez.

— Entré trotando de la emoción al Dpto. Alice estaba desayunando con Jasper. Me sorprendí.

— Buenos días — saludé a ambos con un beso en la mejilla. Abracé cariñosamente a Alice

— ¡Has aparecido! — exclamó Alice

— Te he extrañado pequeña ardilla — dije amistosamente. Le decía "ardilla" de puro cariño, por su tamaño corporal tan pequeño.

— Yo también — se colgó de mi cuello

— ¿Cómo te ha ido? — preguntó Jasper con picardía

— Bien, muy bien — dije sin dar muchos detalles

— ¿Foll…? — no dejé que terminase su pregunta fuera de lugar

— ¡Jasper! — exclamé

— ¿Eso es un si? — rió — debo irme Alice — dijo acariciando su mano

— Está bien — Alice besó castamente sus labios

— Adiós Bells — Jasper me palmeó en la espalda. Lo saludé divertidamente con la mano.

Jasper se fue y Alice me miró con cara de, "dame una explicación pequeña".

— Ven aquí — me señaló la silla frente a ella, para que me sentase.

— Te contaré todo — dije antes de que pudiese preguntar

— ¿Qué has hecho traviesa? ¿Lo hicieron? — empezó el cuestionario

— Si, lo hicimos — dije seca pero cariñosamente

— ¡Dios! ¿Cómo fue? — Maravilloso

— No contaré detalles sucios — dije con picardía

— ¿Lo has disfrutado? — Al máximo

— Plenamente, fue increíble — quería que se repitiese

— Eso es lo principal, que lo hayas disfrutado — dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Respondí de la misma forma, con una sonrisa cargada de confianza.

— ¿Ha sido brusco? — preguntó seria

— No, todo lo contrario, ha sido muy dulce — dije recordando con una sonrisa de enamorada

— Bella, te "felicito" — dijo tomando mis manos

— Gracias Al, ¿sabes que? — dije con misterio

— ¿Qué? — preguntó intrigada

— Hoy almorzaré en casa de sus padres — dije sonriendo

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? — preguntó asombrada

— Ayer mientras estábamos en su casa, sus padres lo visitaron. Yo ya los conocía de pequeña y me han invitado. — expliqué

— ¿Qué ropa te pondrás? — preguntó en modo de regaño

— No lo sé — dije haciendo un puchero

— Vamos, apresúrate — tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta la habitación

Empezamos a revolver el armario en busca de lo indicado. Me probé muchas blusas, camperas, pantalones, polleras. Y opté por una blusa blanca, una calza color crema y unos zapatos a juego de Alice. Me maquillé suavemente, no quería ponerme colores llamativos. Me coloqué un perfume con aroma a vainilla y coco, delicioso. Era mi favorito.

Me apresuré cuando escuché la bocina del auto, me asomé a la ventana y vi su flamante volvo.

— Bells — Alice me tocó el hombro

— ¿Si? — dije agarrando mis llaves

— Debo decirte algo sobre Edward — dijo con una mueca

— Me lo dices cuando regrese ¿si? — dije abrazándola

— Bien, suerte hermana — ésta pequeña ardilla, estaba llena de ternura y amor.

— Gracias Al, te quiero — dicho esto, salí del departamento.

Se veía tan jodidamente sexy, ese auto debía ser caro. Con solo ser bombero, ¿podía tener un lujoso carro y una hermosa casa sólo con ser bombero? No podía, claro que no. Pero no estaba segura.

La noche que fuimos a Bernie, no había puesto atención a su auto. Ahora, lo veía bien.

— Hola Edward — estaba apoyado en su coche. Tenía puesto un pantalón negro con una camina color crema. Violable. Estábamos en combinación, los dos con colores cremas.

— Hola bellísima — me tomó de la cintura y me besó en la comisura de mis labios. Me sorprendí.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me subí. Estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Y…? — me sonrió, encendiendo el coche.

— Y… — ¿Qué debía decir? — Tienes un hermoso auto — dije mirando a mi alrededor.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó mirando el tráfico

— Si, ¿Cómo…? — no dejó que formule mi pregunta

— ¿Cómo lo hago?

— Exacto — asentí

— Bella, debo confesarte que te he mentido — ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo? ¿En que? — estaba confundida

— No soy bombero, soy doctor — notaba que estaba decepcionado de el mismo, ¿Doctor?

— Edward, ¿Por qué me mentiste? — pregunté algo triste

— Lo siento, realmente lo lamento — se disculpó

— Llévame a mi casa — pedí con ganas de llorar

— Bella, no hagas esto — me sentía engañada de alguna forma. Lo habíamos hecho y ni siquiera sabía su verdadero trabajo.

— ¿Cómo no hacer esto? — escupí — Me has mentido — una diminuta lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla

Se arrimó a un costado de la calle, se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó. No quería, pero a la vez si. Enredé mis brazos y manos en su cuello. Olía sumamente masculino. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban y sentía su saliva mezclarse con la mía. El roce de nuestras lenguas, una sensación maravillosa. Su mano que estaba en mi mejilla, bajó hacia mis pequeños y redondos senos. Podía sentir su mano acariciar mis pezones por encima de la blusa, estaban duros. De a poco mis bragas se humedecían.

— Bella — se separó de mí, tenía saliva en sus labios — no quiero perderte

— Edward, yo tampoco. Pero ¿Por qué la mentira? — sentía su saliva en mi boca

— Creí que pensarías que soy un maldito egocéntrico, que tiene todo dónde y cuando quiere — ¡Dios! Jamás pensaría algo así.

— Edward, sé que no eres así — tomé su mano

— Gracias por ser como eres — dijo acariciando mi mano. — Es tarde — miró su reloj.

Luego de un rato, llegamos al vecindario privado _"Los feliz"_. Había árboles por todos lados, un hermoso lugar.

Estacionó el coche en la entrada del garaje de una pintoresca casa. Bajó del auto y me tendió su mano.

— Aquí viven mis padres — señaló la casa, mientras íbamos de la mano hasta la puerta.

Tocó el timbre y mi corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. Esme abrió la puerta sonriente.

— ¡Chicos! — Exclamó al vernos — Hola cariño — abrazó a Edward — Bienvenida Bella — me dio un beso en la mejilla

— Hola madre — respondió Ed

— Hola Esme — sonreí

— Adelante, adelante — nos invitó a pasar.

La casa era rústica y lujosa, perfecta. En el living se encontraba sentado Carlisle leyendo, un muchacho musculoso y una muchacha rubia.

— Hola hijo — Carlisle se paró a saludar

— Hola papá — Edward lo abrazó

— ¿Qué hay Bella? — Carlisle me abrazó

— Nada nuevo — sonreí frescamente

— El es Emmett mi hermano y ella es su prometida Rosalie, chicos ella es Bella — ambos saludaron a Edward y luego a mi

— Hola Bella — Emmett me dio un beso en la mejilla, respondí de la misma manera

Rosalie se acercó y me tendió la mano sonriente, por educación acepté gustosa.

El clima era bastante agradable, no me sentía incómoda, por ahora.

— Te mostraré la casa — Edward me tomó de la mano e hicimos un recorrido por toda la casa

Quedé impresionada, la casa era genial. Bajamos cuando oímos que Esme nos llamaba para almorzar.

Carlisle se sentó en la punta de la mesa, Edward del lado derecho, Emmett del izquierdo, Rosalie al lado de Emmett y yo junto a Edward. Esme trajo una bandeja con lomo con champiñones, otra con bocadillos de fiambres y una ensalada colorida con muchas verduras. Delicioso. Esme se ubicó en la otra punta, frente a Carlisle.

— ¿Tú eres Bella, la pequeña niña de la infancia? — Emmett preguntó divertido

— Soy yo — encogí mis hombros sonriendo

— ¿Ustedes son novios? — Rosalie preguntó intrigada. El resto de la mesa abrió los ojos y se atragantó con la comida.

Edward me miró, nos miramos, y la familia de Edward esperaba una respuesta.

* * *

_**La casa Cullen y la ropa que usan en el almuerzo estará todo en mi twitter. AnaliaTtol**_

_**Gracias por leer, y lamento mucho no haber podido subir éste cap antes. Empecé el colegio y no tengo mucho tiempo sinceramente, pero a no abandonar.**_

_**El proximo capitulo, se llamará **_" Engaño " . **GRACIAS**


	5. Engaño

Los personajes pertenecen a S.M

La historia es producto de mi imaginación

**Canciones que sonarán en el capitulo.**

**(1) ****Missing you – John White**

**(2) ****Scream and shout – Will I Am & Britney Spears**

* * *

— Y bien... — dijo Rosalie esperando una respuesta

— Nosotros no… — Edward diría que no

— Edward ¿son novios si o no? — preguntó intrigado Emmett

— No es nada oficial — ¿¡QUE!? Edward acababa de…

— ¡Vaya! — exclamó emocionada Esme

— No, no, nosotros no… — quise aclarar

Edward me miró fijamente y no supe que decir. ¿Debía mentir?

— No seas tímida — dijo Carlisle — Edward jamás nos ha presentado una novia — rió

— Porque estaba esperando a la indicada —dijo Edward. Mi corazón se aceleró

Sólo me limité a sonreír y continuar con el almuerzo. Hablaría con Edward de esto, hablaría muy seriamente. Hablamos de temas variados durante el almuerzo, de la boda de Emmett y Rosalie, de los pacientes de Carlisle, que al igual que Edward era doctor.

Me sentía muy cómoda, rodeada de personas a las que les gustase mi forma de ser. Me decían lo mucho que les gustaba mi forma de hablar y mi actitud. En parte me sentía agradecida, agradecida de conocer a los Cullen.

A la hora del té, quise ayudar a Esme a preparar las tazas y demás.

— Que hermosa cocina — halague

— Yo la decoré y me encargué de los materiales — dijo cortando un pastel de vainilla

— Es genial, toda la casa lo es — ese pastel se veía delicioso

— No te he visto muy conforme con lo que dijo Edward — dijo sentándose en la barra de mármol

— Bueno, no es oficial — repetí las palabras de Edward. No me sentía intimidad por Esme, todo lo contrario. Su forma tan delicada y pacífica de hablar, no me alarmaba.

— Edward es un buen muchacho — dijo Esme. Eso ya lo sabía, era muy bueno -en la cama- Oh claro que sí.

— Lo sé, es muy educado conmigo ¿Dónde están las tazas? — quería cambiar de tema, estaba algo nerviosa.

— Allí cariño — señaló la alacena de arriba

— Que hermosas — agarraré seis delicadas tazas de porcelana

— Son importadas de Londres, mi hermana me las ha enviado — Esme sirvió el té. ¿Londres? ¡Wow! En mi lista de deseos, quería conocer Londres. — Vamos cariño — agarró la bandeja con las tazas y el pastel

Edward entró en la cocina y como una adolescente enamorada, me alegré.

— Bella ¿puedo hablar contigo? — le abrió la puerta a Esme para que pasara con la bandeja

— Si — asentí

— Quiero hablar de lo que dije en la mesa — se miró los nudillos

— ¿Por qué has dicho eso? — no quería sonar histérica o enojada

— Porque no somos solo amigos, tú sabes — Somos algo más, pensé.

— ¿A que te refieres? — ¿Novios?

— Quizás, podamos ser algo más — dilo — ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? — ¿No lo diría?

— No, creo que no — Que ingenua, nosotros nunca seremos novios

— Ésta tarde quiero llevarte a un lugar, y demonios, solo quiero hacer algo — dijo lascivamente y se acercó a mí

Me tomo de las caderas, me subió a la encimera y me besó. Nuestras lenguas se enredaban y mi boca con ansiedad pedía más, necesitaba esto. Sentí su miembro erecto en mi pierna, estaba jodidamente excitado. Llevé mi mano a su miembro y lo masajee por encima de sus pantalones, él metió su mano por mi blusa y por encima del sostén acarició mi pezón. Tenía una gran obsesión con mis pechos, al parecer.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando sentí el ruido de la manivela de la puerta. Alejé mi mano de su miembro, quitó su mano de mi pecho y dejamos de besarnos.

— Vaya — Emmett se sorprendió — No diré nada, solo deberías pensar que ahí cocina nuestra madre — menuda vergüenza

Edward me bajó de la encimera y palmeó a Emmett.

— No creí que fueras tan atrevida — rió Emmett.

Mis mejillas ardían y para colmo, saliendo de la cocina Edward me palmeaba el trasero.

— Aparecieron — dijo Rosalie tomando su taza

— Estábamos charlando — dijo Edward. Emmett carraspeó la garganta

— Siéntense, se les enfría el té — invitó Esme

Nos sentamos en el sofá y Carlisle nos dio las tazas. Charlamos de mis estudios, de las clases de Esme, de temas variados. Rosalie era una año mayor que yo y en un mes exactamente terminaría sus estudios de diseñadora de ropa. Ella se preguntó, "¿Por qué con 20 años sigues estudiando?"

Mi academia tiene un programa escolar, que a los 18 años debes terminar tus estudios. Pero puedes seguir 2 años más y especializarte en alguna carrera o rama.

Yo opté por realizar esos 2 años y ser _guía y coordinadora de viajes turísticos_. Por lo tanto, a fin de año estaría quizás viajando. Ya había hecho un plus aparte, que me simplificaba 1 año de estudio. Era tan sencillo.

Bebimos té y comimos masitas dulces, me sentía a gusto. A las 17hs Edward dijo que sería mejor irnos porque tenía cosas que hacer. Me despedí de todos al igual que Edward, Esme me ofreció visitarla una tarde y prometí que vendría.

Carlisle salió a la puerta a despedirnos y nos subimos al coche, Edward como todo caballero me abrió la puerta para que me subiese.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo? — Edward se abrochó el cinturón y encendió el auto

— Agradable, me he divertido — Los Cullen eran maravillosos

— Me alegro — sonrió — ¿Sabes que? — preguntó saliendo a la carretera

— ¿Qué? — pregunté encendiendo la radio **(1)**

— Te llevaré a un lugar que muy poca gente conoce — estaba muy intrigada

Edward era tan especial para mí, era el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía tener. Pero yo no lo tenía, quería de veras quería, pero no. Presentía que yo era importante para él, en m interior algo me decía que debíamos estar juntos. Lo nuestro no era sexo, de eso estaba segura, era algo mas que solo sexo, eran sentimientos.

Demonios, estaba enamorada de él.

— ¿Qué tal te va en la escuela? — me bajé de la nube cuando Edward me habló

— Bien, por suerte. En realidad es academia, no escuela — yo misma le decía escuela, pero era un término de adolescente y yo era adulta en sí.

Mi academia o universidad, era extraña. Podías tener clases extra como literatura, álgebra ciencias y demás. Era opcional, y con Alice siempre íbamos a algebra y literatura además de nuestros estudios, para guía turística por mi parte y abogacía por la de Alice. ¿Lo más grandioso? A fin de año o antes estaríamos haciendo lo que nos gusta.

Le expliqué a Edward como era lo de la academia y demás. Aproveché para preguntarle sus pasatiempos y cosas así.

26 hermosos años, le encantaba surfear, eso explicaba las tablas en su habitación.

Me comentó que en sí era licenciado en nutrición, doctor nutricionista pensé. Pero era difícil de entender, al menos para mí. Me dejó en claro sus horarios, de lunes a viernes de 8hs a 15hs estaba ocupado. Su consultorio estaba a unas calles de mi Dpto. eso era bueno.

— Y ¿Qué es lo que haces como nutricionista? — pregunté sin saber

— Ayudo a las personas con problemas de alto y bajo peso, diabetes, gastritis y no solo eso, asesoro a las mismas en las compras, preparación, cocción y almacenamiento de los alimentos. — eso era demasiado interesante — ¿Jasper era tu cómplice? — Jas varias veces me decía que Edward estaba en el "cuartel"

— Si, siempre lo fue. Espero que no te molestes con él — sonreí sarcásticamente. Hablaría de esto con Jasper, pero por el momento lo olvidaría

No trabajaba con Carlisle porque la política del edificio no permitían que dos familiares trabajen juntos, raro.

Edward aparcó el coche en un césped muy verde, había florecillas violetas por todo el prado. Bajó del auto y abrió mi puerta para que bajase.

— Que hermoso lugar — dije mirando a mi alrededor

— Ven — tomó mi mano y corrimos hasta un lago

Nos sentamos mirando hacia el mismo, sin soltarnos de las manos apreciábamos el hermoso lugar. Y así pasamos todo lo que restaba de la tarde, tomados de la mano mirando un bellísimo paisaje. Creía estar soñando todo el tiempo, no podía creer que Edward estaba tomando mi mano tan dulcemente. De a ratos nuestros ojos se encontraban y no dejaban de mirarse, su mirada estaba cargada de dulzura y bondad.

Cada gesto suyo me tocaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que sensación. Quizás estábamos yendo demasiado rápido, pero mi virginidad era algo que yo quizá entregarle y a mis sentimientos no los podía controlar.

No dejaría pasar mi oportunidad, quería estar con él y si era necesario luchar por él, lo haría. Mi pensamiento era, _lucha por lo que quieres porque para ti no existen obstáculos._ No sentía ningún obstáculo por el momento, pero podía aparecer alguno.

— Esta anocheciendo — dijo mirándome

— Si — dije sacudiendo mi cabeza

— Alice se preocupará, será mejor que regresemos — se levantó y tomó mi mano para levantarme.

Asentí y nos dirigimos al coche, la carretera estaba oscura pero no nos dificultó el regreso.

**.**

— Quédense a cenar — Alice invitó a Jasper y a Edward — Quédate — le hizo una mueca de tristeza a Jasper

— Bien, me quedaré — sonrió y ella lo abrazó

Edward también aceptó gustoso y dijo que quería cenar algo hecho por mis manos. ¿Qué haría? Quizás… ¿pizza? Se me daba muy bien la pizza, me gustaba amasar y eso. Pero no tenía lo necesario en mi heladera.

— Debo comprar harina — le dije a Alice

— Bien, si quieres puedo ir a comprar con Jasper. Tú puedes ir preparando la salsa — buena idea

— Bueno, si no tienen problema — miré a Jasper

Acto seguido Jasper tomó las llaves de su auto _Mini Paceman_y llevó a Alice al mercado. Bien, ahora me encontraba a solas con Edward.

— Bella — dijo lascivamente en mi oreja. Sentí su respiración tan cerca que mi piel se erizó, sus manos rodearon mi cintura por detrás.

— Edward, espera — me di la vuelta y ahora me encontraba frente a él — creo que estamos yendo muy rápido — lamí mi labio superior

— ¿Estas arrepentida? — se alejó

— No, no es eso. Tomemos el tiempo que sea necesario para quizás _fortalecer_ nuestra relación de… amigos — odiaba decirle amigo

— Amigos… — pensó — esa palabra cambiará, pronto cambiará — ¡Dios! Seríamos algo mas, quería gritar de felicidad.

— Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá — estaba feliz

— ¿Quieres salir hoy? — preguntó

— ¿Dices ir a una discoteca? — pregunté cortando cebolla. Asintió — Mañana debo dar una exposición sobre turismo y debo leer bastante esta noche — dije vertiendo el puré de tomates en un bowl de vidrio

— ¿Te molesta si salgo con Jasper? — preguntó frunciendo los labios

— Claro, no debes pedirme permiso Edward — no lo celaría, bueno un poco si. Pero no quería ser pesada.

— No te engañaré — me guiñó el ojo

— No somos novios, pero si me engañas, en parte me enfadaré — no éramos novios, pero igualmente debía ser fiel conmigo, en parte.

— Llegamos — canturreó Alice dejando la harina en la encimera

— ¿Quieres preparar la masa? — pregunté mezclando la salsa y la cebolla

— Claro, pero tú amasarás — hizo una mueca — soy pésima, no tengo fuerza — Alice era una pequeña ardilla

Edward se ofrecía a ayudar en todo momento, pero no quería que se ensuciara ni nada de eso.

Entre dialogo y dialogo, ya teníamos las pizzas en el horno. Nos sentamos en la mesa a charlar de diferentes cosas, lugares para vacacionar, trabajo. Era un ambiente agradable, estaba con la pequeña ardilla, Jas y Edward.

Serví la primera pizza en la mesa y desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Se la devoraron rapidísimo, estaba rica al parecer. Y así, comimos 3 pizzas, me gustaba cocinar y que quedaran satisfechos. Recibí varios halagos por parte de Edward y Jasper, Alice estaba acostumbrada a mis buenos platillos.

A las 23:45hs los muchachos se marcharon a un bar a beber cervezas.

— ¿Mañana te veo nena? — Edward me tomó de la mano

— Si — aparté mis ojos de los suyos. Miré por el rabillo del ojo y pude ver a Jasper y Alice besándose muy apasionadamente.

— Vamos hermano — Jasper apresuró a Edward

**EPOV**

Salimos del monoambiente de Bella y nos dirigimos a "Tatiana's Disco", sólo beberíamos unas cervezas.

— Hermano, estoy tan enamorado — Jasper se concentró en la ruta

— ¿De Alice? — pregunté

— Edward, ¿de quien más? — me golpeó en el brazo

— Solo preguntaba — reí — ¿Cuándo le dirás que sea tu novia? — pregunté

— No estoy seguro, pero en unos días la invitaré a cenar y se lo propondré — Jasper era muy romántico cuando se enamoraba — Y tú, ¿Qué me dices de Bella? — Jasper y sus preguntas confusas

— Me importa demasiado — dije alborotando mi cabello

— ¿La ves como tu novia? — claro que sí

— Mas adelante si, lo único que espero es que no se arrepienta de mí — temía a que un día le dejase de importar

— Bella no es así, supongo — dijo estacionando el coche en el estacionamiento — Aquí estamos — alzó sus brazos celebrando

El lugar era muy moderno, se oía música electrónica muy movida, entramos rápido gracias a Jasper que era amigo del dueño del lugar. Había **(2)** muchas mujeres bailando, en la barra y demás. Nos ubicamos en una mesa celeste, con sillones de terciopelo negro.

— Hermano me estoy orinando, pide unas cervezas mientras voy al baño — asentí y me levanté en dirección a la barra

Pedí dos cervezas y volví a nuestra mesa, me sorprendí al ver a una mujer pelirroja sentada allí.

— Hola — saludé levantando una ceja

— Hola — se puso de pie — Mi nombre es Charlotte Jefferson — Era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía unas tremendas curvas.

— Edward, Edward Cullen — le tendí mi mano, la cual aceptó

— ¿Tomarás dos cervezas? — rió

— No, una es para mi amigo — dije sentándome

— ¿Puedo acompañarte? — no quería ser grosero

— Claro, siéntate — era una mujer bonita, voluptuosa, buenas curvas y llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado, muy ajustado. Pero no era de mi gusto, Bella era de mi gusto.

— ¿Tienes novia? — preguntó acercándose a mi cuerpo

— Si, si tengo — mentí, pero veía las intenciones que esta mujer tenía. Y yo no quería nada con ella.

— ¿Cómo no imaginarlo? Un hombre tan hermoso como tú — ¿Por qué coqueteaba conmigo? ¿No se daba cuenta de mi rechazo?

— Ya vengo — vi a Jasper acercarse y me levanté antes de que llegase a la mesa para hablar con él

— Esa mujer me esta coqueteando — dije con la mandíbula tensa

— No te prendrás en su juego — aclaró

— ¡Claro que no! — menuda idiotez

Jasper se acercó a la mesa y saludó a Charlotte secamente.

— Hola — dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón, me senté a su lado

Intercambiaron unas palabras y ella se levantó poniendo sus curvas frente a mi rostro.

— ¿Bailamos? — extendió su mano. La tomé por educación, y demonios, no tenía interés en ella.

Era extraño estar tomado de la mano de una mujer que no era Bella, esto no acabaría bien. Fuimos al centro de la pista y bailamos al ritmo de las personas. Saltaban, bebían, se besaban. Ella no dejaba de mirarme, me sonreía perversamente todo el tiempo. Miraba mis labios, podía notarlo. Bailaba exageradamente enseñándome sus curvas, más que nada sus senos. No diría que era fea, era bonita, pero no era de mi agrado. En un descuido desapareció de mi lado, traté de divisarla por mí alrededor y no la encontré.

— ¡Toma! — exclamó por mi espalda y me dio mí cerveza

— Gracias — la tomé

Bebí un poco y seguí bailando con la botella en mi mano. La disco estaba llena de gente, la música aturdía y las luces mareaban. De un momento a otro me sentí acalorado, mareado, sentía fuertes puntadas en la nuca y un sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo. Caí desvanecido en el suelo y lo único que oía eran las voces de Jasper y Charlotte. Abrí mis ojos y veía todo borroso, luces, humo, no sentía mis piernas.

**.**

El sol que entraba por mi ventana me despertó, miles de preguntas surgían. ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué estaba en mi habitación… semidesnudo? ¿Tanto había bebido?

Me sorprendí cuando escuché un ruido en la cocina. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y fui hacia la cocina, donde vi la silueta de una mujer de espalda.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunté alborotando mi cabello

— Despertaste — dijo sorprendida — y veo que tienes un asunto allí abajo — Era Charlotte, y señaló mi pene

— ¡Demonios! — me cubrí con un almohadón, ella rió. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunté serio

— Anoche estabas tan borracho que tuve que acompañarte, y no pude irme a mi casa ya que era muy tarde — ella tenía puesto un conjunto de lencería negro, esto no estaba bien. Una mujer que no conocía, casi desnuda en mi casa. Esto me traería problemas, graves problemas. Me duché para bajar mi erección y sacarme la tremenda jaqueca.

Me vestí y aclaré varias cosas con Charlotte.

— ¿Qué hicimos anoche? — estaba implorando que dijese "nada"

— Solo nos besamos — ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo carajo le explicaría esto a Bella?

— ¡Jodida mierda! — maldije una y otra vez, estaba furioso conmigo mismo

— Edward, sólo fueron besos — rió

— Estoy en algo serio ¿no lo entiendes? — acaso ¿no entendía la gravedad de la situación? — Necesito que te vayas, ahora — estaba jodido

Le diría la verdad a Bella, no le mentiría. Charlotte fue hacia el baño, se colocó su vestido y se fue dando un fuerte portazo. Quizás estaba enojada, pero en este momento no me importaba. Llamé a Jasper para preguntarle lo sucedido, él sabría decirme con claridad lo ocurrido. Al parecer me desvanecí inconscientemente y Charlotte se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casa. Jasper dedujo que ella colocó algún líquido o algo en mi cerveza, hacer eso estaba de moda para acostarse con muchachos guapos. Las cosas encajaban a la perfección, había sido drogado por Charlotte.

Eran las 14hs cuando el timbre sonó, fui hacia la puerta y quedé estático al ver a Bella.

— ¡Hola! — saludó sonriendo — ¿Edward estas bien? Parece que has visto un fantasma — dijo acariciando mi mejilla

— Si, estoy bien. — tomé su mano para que entrase. Adentro le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios

— Te he traído un pastel — sus mejillas se ruborizaron

— Gracias nena — la abracé y tomé el paquete

— Espero que te guste — sonrió

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? — ofrecí

— Un café estaría bien — frunció sus labios, esos hermosos labios — ¿Qué tal tu noche? — carajo

— De eso quería hablar — mi mandíbula se tensó

— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó

— Mira, es complicado. Una muchacha me ha drogado y terminamos…— su cara estaba tensa y decepcionada

— Terminaron…— la había cagado por completo

— Besándonos — podía notarlo, estaba furiosa

— ¿Es una puta broma? ¿Te besaste con otra? — estaba a punto de quebrarse

— Nena lo siento mucho, déjame explicarte por favor — la tomé de su brazo

— ¡Déjame! ¡Eres un… agh! — se fue al baño llorando, me sentía un cretino

— Bella, ábreme, por favor — podía escuchar del otro lado de la puerta su llanto

— ¿¡Que es esto!? — su grito me alarmó ¿Qué había visto?

— ¿Qué ocu...? — Salió del baño y me miró fijamente a los ojos

— No creí que fueses capaz de hacerme esto — verla llorando, triste y decepcionada de mí, era lo peor. Me sentía un maldito

Quise detenerla pero no pude, lo peor había sido encontrar un corpiño en el baño el cual era de Charlotte. Yo sabía que esa mujer me traería problemas, y aquí estaban. Éstas eran las consecuencias, Bella estaba furiosa conmigo. Lo más probable era que quisiese estar sola, así que no la molestaría por el momento.

**BPOV**

¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerme esto? Y así me encontraba, en mi cama pensando en su engaño. Sabía realmente sabía que no éramos novios, pero habíamos dicho que no besaría a ninguna muchacha. Me sentía mal, engañada, decepcionada de él.

— Bella — Alice golpeó la puerta de mi habitación

— Adelante — murmuré sin ganas

— ¿Qué ocurre Bells? — me secó las lagrimas pasando su mano por mi mejilla

Estaba tan sensible que no pude evitar romper en llanto, Alice era mi sostén en este momento. _Sabía que si algo me pasaba, ella estaría ahí dispuesta apoyándome y ayudándome_. Lloré en su hombro toda la tarde, no tenía ánimos de nada.

— Disculpa — dije fregando mi ojo y apartándome de ella

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó confundida

— Por esto, por quitarte tu tiempo con mis dramas — ella bufó

— Dios santo Bella, no me quitas tiempo. En estos momentos es mi obligación estar contigo apoyándote y escuchándote, eres mi hermana y para eso estoy. — Alice, mi mejor amiga y hermana

— Alice no sabes que mal me siento — lloré cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos

— Oh Bella, me destroza verte así — me acurruqué en sus brazos

Mi celular vibró en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama, Alice me lo alcanzó.

**Edward – 18:45**

**Bella, siento tanto lo que ocurrió. Necesito que me dejes explicarte todo, sólo quiero explicarte.**

— ¿Es él? — Alice preguntó acariciando mi cabello

— Si, pero en este momento no quiero saber de él — alejé mi celular

— Debes tomarte el tiempo que creas necesario para hablar nuevamente con él — dijo tranquilamente

— ¿Crees que debo perdonarlo? — estaba tan confundida

— Creo que debes escuchar su argumento ante todo, y de ahí tu sabrás que hacer — no tenía idea de que hacer ¿debía perdonarlo? Sabía que a final de cuentas lo perdonaría, estaba segura que así sería.

Pero por ahora no quería hablarle ni verlo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

Cenamos pollo con Alice de veras que estaba hambrienta. No estaba de muy buen humor pero trataba de estarlo para Alice, si yo estaba mal, ella también lo estaba.

Me duché y me rendí en mi cama, agotada por el terrible día que había tenido.

**.**

Alice me despertó de un bonito sueño en el que veía a mi padre, debía llamarlo, hace días no hablaba con él. La pequeña ardilla me obligó a desayunar, dijo que mis defensas estaban bajas. Genial. Llegamos a la academia bastante rápido gracias al colectivo que pasó antes por la parada.

El día fue interesante, en mis clases de turismo me dijeron que debía comprar un libro del tema. Debo ir a la biblioteca luego, pensé. Mi humor cambió cuando al salir vi a Edward esperándome apoyado en su Volvo. Quise esquivarlo pero me ganó de mano y me detuvo tomando mis brazos.

— Sube, por favor quiero hablar contigo — noté tristeza en su voz. No respondí, sólo me subí al coche y dí un fuerte portazo. No era así de bruta pero la situación me superaba.

— Necesito que me escuches — lo miré — debo explicarte lo que ocurrió — blanquee mis ojos — No actúes como una niña, no seas infantil — ¡¿Infantil!? Ah no.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Yo soy la infantil? Yo no soy la infantil, irresponsable que dice "no te engañaré" *en parte* y se pone jodidamente ebrio y para colmo besa a una muchacha — escupí sarcásticamente

— ¡Discúlpame señorita adulta! No sabes lo que pasó, ésta mujer colocó algún tipo de droga en mi bebida y no me di cuenta — ¿Sería cierto?

— ¿Cómo puedo creerte? No imaginas el dolor que sentí y aún siento — derramé una lágrima

— Lo sé, créeme por favor. No llores nena — me secó las lágrimas y me aferró a sus brazos. No soportaba esto, el podía conmigo.

— Edward, no — me alejé y salí del coche

— Espera — escuché que dijo cuando cerré la puerta

No quería verlo por el momento, me sentía muy mal como para escucharlo. Lo único que quería es llegar al departamento, tomé un taxi porque sinceramente no tenía ánimos para caminar.

El coche paró frente a mi monoambiente, pagué el viaje y bajé. Entré al Dpto. y Alice estaba con una muchacha la cual no reconocí, me acerqué a saludar.

— Hola — saludé a la muchacha sonriendo

— Hola — sonrió

— Ella es Charlotte, la hermana de Irina — dijo Alice presentándonos — Y ella es Bella, prácticamente mi hermana — me sonrió y señaló

— Irina… — dije recordando — ¿Tu amiga, la que esta embarazada? — pregunté a Alice, haciendo memoria

— La misma — respondió Alice

— Vaya, no sabía que tenía una hermana — me sorprendí

— Pues si — dijo con timidez Charlotte

No me molestaba que Alice invitara amigas y eso a mi monoambiente, siempre y cuando respetara mi espacio.

Acto seguido me fui a mi habitación, estaba exhausta y me sentía fatal debido a lo sucedido con Edward. Y para estar de mejor humor decidí llamar a mis padres, hace días que no hablaba con ellos. Primero llamé a mi madre Renee.

— Hola mamá — saludé divertida

— ¡Cariño! — sus tonos altos era iguales que en persona

— ¿Qué me cuentas? — ¿Qué sería de su vida en Arizona?

— Ya sabes, sigo dando clases de guitarra, y a Phil lo ascendieron a Gerente de empresa — Vaya, todo estaba bien y sin problemas. Los extrañaba tanto

— Eso es genial

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal turismo? — todo en orden

— Genial, quiero que termine el año para obtener mi título — cruzaba los dedos para que todo saliese bien

— Ponle todas las ganas Chispita — mi madre me decía Chispita cuando era pequeña, debido a que era muy traviesa

— Mamá, ese apodo es ridículo — reí

— Pero me encanta para ti — rió — Cuéntame, ¿hay algún muchacho? — la conversación había tomado un rumbo interesante

— Bueno, hay algo — susurré

— Dime, ¿es de tu academia? ¿Se están protegiendo? — ¡Dios! Madres atolondradas y la mía

— Mamá, luego te contaré. Y además no es oficial — fruncí mis labios. No quería contarle de Edward, aún no.

— No creas que lo olvidaré — rió

— Te creo, debo dejarte, aún debo llamar a Charlie, mándale saludos a Phil

— Bien cariño — dijo dulcemente

— Adiós, te quiero

— Adiós Chispita

Ahora debía llamar a Charlie. El teléfono sonó varias veces pero nadie contestó, supuse que mi padre andaría de caza. Pensé en llamarlo mas tarde. Escuché la puerta del Dpto. y salí de mi cuarto para chusmear.

— ¿Y Charlotte? — pregunté cuando no la vi

— Acaba de irse — sonrió Alice

— Oh, no la he despedido — dije

— Ella te manda saludos, oye ¿quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado? — buena idea

— Claro, necesito despejarme un poco — sonreí

— Bien, me cambiaré — dicho esto se dirigió a la habitación

Yo me calcé mis pantalones camuflados a juego con una musculosa verde musgo. Y obviamente mis converse. Salimos rumbo a la heladería "Pink Ice", estaba a unas cuadras del Dpto.

— Hace tanto que no salimos juntas — dije cruzando la calle

— Es verdad, estás algo ocupada con Edward — rió

— Alice no me digas eso, ¿Qué debería decir yo de Jasper? — reí sacándole la lengua

— Estoy tan feliz con él — sonrió como una adolescente enamorada

— Y yo estoy feliz por ti amiga, ¿son novios? — no estaba claro si eran novios o no

— No, aún no. Creo que no quiere dar ese paso, pero realmente quiero que lo dé. En éste tiempo que hemos estado juntos y conociéndonos me ha enamorado, nunca había sentido algo así — Seguramente Jas se lo propondría pronto, me gustaba ver feliz a mi mejor amiga

— Quizás no sabe como decírtelo, pero ten fe — la animé

— Gracias Bells — me abrazó

— Pequeña ardilla, no me agradezcas

— ¿Sabes que? Te diré salchicha — se hecho a reír a carcajadas

— ¡¿Qué?! — ¿Cómo sabía esto?

— Pues, ya ves. Me entero de todo — ¿Qué carajo?

— ¿Edward le contó a Jasper? — fue lo primero que pensé

— Claro que no, yo misma oí cuando Edward te lo gritaba desde su auto, aquel día — dijo recordando

— ¿Tan alto lo gritó? Que vergüenza — mis mejillas ardían

— Igual estoy bromeando, no te diré así — rió

— Alice, menos mal que me lo dices tú y no otra persona — me alivie

— ¿Qué gustos pedirás? — preguntó observando la lista de sabores en la heladería

— Yo pediré chocolate y granizado — dije pagando mi cono y el de Alice

— Bien, yo lo mismo — sonrió

— Siempre pedimos lo mismo — reí

— Es verdad

Pedimos nuestros helados y fuimos a ver ropa en algunos negocios. Pasamos por una tienda llamada "Piu Bella" que tenía hermosos vestidos, no era de usarlos pero esos modelitos valían la pena.

— Mira ese — Alice señaló un vestido azul de la vidriera

— Es muy bonito, pero me encantó ese — señalé uno que tenía una combinación de colores celestes, rosas y crema. Demonios, ese vestido me había gustado

— Es muy bonito — dijo mirándolo

Recorrimos varias calles mirando ropa, hasta que llegamos al monoambiente. Alice se quedó charlando con el portero y yo subí. Abrí la puerta y me quedé helada al verlo. Era Edward y cargaba un perrito hermoso. Lo miré y fruncí mis labios con una media sonrisa.

— Es para ti — se acercó y me lo dio

— ¿Qué? Oh no, no puedo aceptarlo — ¿Me estaba regalando un perrito?

— Sé que no arreglo lo que hice pero necesito que me perdones, acéptalo — hizo una mueca de tristeza. Lo que había hecho estuvo fuera de lugar, pero no podía exigirle más porque no éramos novios ni nada de eso. Lo perdonaría, él podía conmigo.

— Esto es demasiado Edward, ¿es para mí? — dije mirando el cachorro

— Claro que es para ti nena — me lo dio — ahora, por favor perdóname

— Bueno, pero sólo no lo vuelvas a hacer, y gracias por el cachorro — lo abracé

— Juro que no la volveré a cagar, ¿Cómo la llamarás? — señaló al cachorro

— ¿Es hembra? — la miré

— Así es, ponle el nombre que tu quieras — sonrió

— La llamaré Lola — de pequeña tenía una coneja que se llamaba así

— Lindo nombre — me acarició la mejilla. Fruncí mis labios sonriendo

Alice subió y con compañía, Charlotte estaba con ella. Edward se quedó mudo al ver a Charlotte, y ella quedó boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté mirándolos.

Edward me miró y ella salió corriendo del Dpto. Necesitaba que alguien me explicase lo que sucedía. Alice y yo no entendíamos el porque de ambas reacciones. ¿Se conocían?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se llamará "**Disfraz**".

Por haberme tardado tanto les voy a dejar un adelanto del siguiente cap.

— _Jamás me había besado con alguien en un ascensor — dijo encendiendo el auto_

— _¿Fantasía sexual? — bromee_

— _Si, y la tuve contigo — rió. Me ruboricé de ante mano_

_¿Porque hacíamos esto de besarnos si no éramos nada? Eso podía cambiar pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Debía decirle lo que sentía? ¿Y si recibía un rechazo por su parte? No lo soportaría._

_ ._

_**Por diferente motivos cambié mi direccion de Twitter y ahora es**_Anbelcullen _**. Allí subiré fotos de vestimenta y nuevos personajes, en este caso de Charlotte. **_

**Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar su review (:**


	6. Disfraz

Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

La historia es producto de mi imaginación

**Canciones que sonarán en el capitulo.**

**(1) ****Alannah Myles - Black velvet **

**(2) ****Ingrid Michaelson – Everybody**

**(3) ****Alesso & Matthew Koma – Years**

**¡ENJOY!**

— Edward ¿vas a decirme que esta sucediendo? — pregunté dejando a Lola en el suelo

— Siéntate — me tomó del brazo y me acompañó al sofá. Alice se fue a la habitación para darnos privacidad. —. ¿Quién es la muchacha que salió corriendo

— ¿La chica que salió corriendo al verte? Ella es Charlotte, amiga de Alice ¿por? — se asombró cuando dije esto

— ¿Recuerdas que te conté de la mujer del bar? — alborotó su cabello. Asentí. —. Era ella la que me drogó — imposible

— ¿Charlotte? Edward, debes estar confundido — fruncí el ceño

— No estoy confundido, era ella estoy seguro.

— Dios, no puedo creer que haya sido capaz

— No tenía idea de que era amiga de Alice ni nada de eso, ahora sabes el porque de su reacción… y la mía — frunció sus labios. No podía creer lo que Edward decía

— Es todo tan confuso, ella parecía tan inocente

— ¿Estas molesta?

— Bueno, un poco pero no contigo — sonreí

— Quiero que olvidemos todo esto y que volvamos a lo nuestro — dijo acercándose a mi cuerpo

— No recuerdo haber empezado nada.

— ¿Quieres empezar?

— Refréscame la memoria — reí

Se abalanzó sobre mí hasta quedar suspendido encima de mi cuerpo, estampó sus labios contra los míos y gemí por dentro. Sentí su lengua entrelazarse con la mía y recordé la sensación de lo que era estar unidos, hacía días que no nos dábamos un beso así. No pude evitar sonreír con timidez cuando recordé que Alice estaba en la otra habitación. Sentía la erección de Edward contra mi sexo, preferí detenerlo antes de que esto avanzara más, porque sabía como acabaría.

— Ed- Edward — jadee corriendo mi rostro

— Te deseo — dijo acariciando mi cabello

— Alice esta en la otra habitación, nos oirá — tenía su rostro frente al mío

— Esto no termina aquí, me las pagarás — se acercó y mordió dulcemente mi labio inferior

— Claro que lo haré — reí. Me levanté del sillón y Edward me palmeó el trasero — Oye — dije con una sonrisa

— Tu trasero es tan formado, parecen dos manzanas — rió

— ¿Gracias? — reí e hice una posturita. —. Ya regreso

Edward se quedó en la sala mientras yo hablaba con Alice.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — pregunté abriendo un poco la puerta

— Claro — Alice estaba acostada

— ¿Has hablado con Charlotte? — pregunté sentándome a su lado

— No, no he hablado con ella. No entiendo nada de lo que pasó

— ¿Recuerdas que Edward besó a una mujer en el bar? — ella asintió —. Esa mujer era Charlotte, y por eso reaccionó así al ver a Edward aquí — expliqué

— ¿Es una broma? — Alice estaba asombradísima

— No es broma — fruncí mis labios

— No pensé que era capaz de hacer algo así.

— Créeme, yo tampoco la creía capaz.

— Dios, estoy algo decepcionada de ella.

— Olvídala Al — la abracé

— Eso haré, ¿sabes una cosa? — preguntó

— ¿Qué cosa? — tenía intriga

— ¡Jasper me ha invitado a cenar! — exclamó contenta

— ¡Vaya! Eso es muy bueno, ¿Qué ropa usarás? — estaba contenta por ella.

— No lo sé, no tengo que usar — frunció sus labios. Tenía un ropero lleno de vestidos y lindos modelitos, pero supuse que quería algo nuevo.

— Yo te ayudaré con eso, ¿a que hora es la cena? — tenía una idea

— Es a las 21hs en "Bemons" — ese era un restaurante muy caro —. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— No te preocupes por eso — reí

— Bella, no me dejes con la duda

Sonreí y salí del cuarto, tenía en mente ir a "Piu Bella" y comprarle a Alice el vestido que quería.

— Nena, debo irme — dijo Edward antes de que pudiese decir algo

— Bueno, yo también.

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer por la noche?

— Al parecer no, Alice cenará con Jasper, así que no — sonreí

— Si quieres puedo venir y hacerte compañía por la noche — rascó su barbilla

— Si no tienes planes eres bienvenido — reí

— Traeré comida china para la hora de la cena —buena idea

— Como tu prefieras, oye debo irme a una tienda — dije

— Te llevaré — afirmó

— No es necesario — dije tomando mis llaves

— Quiero hacerlo, no seas terca.

— No soy terca, puedo ir sola.

— Bella, vamos — dijo con suma autoridad. No me quedó mas remedio que agachar mi cabeza y dejar que me lleve

Salimos al pasillo y nos dirigimos al ascensor, fue en ese momento en el que sentí tensión en el ambiente, pero no cualquier tipo de tensión más bien tensión sexual.

Apreté en el panel de números el primer piso y el ascensor comenzó a bajar.

— ¿Por qué eres tan deseable? — Edward se acercó a mi cuerpo y me besó.

Me apoyó contra los espejos del ascensor y movió su lengua con total seguridad hasta adentrarse en mi boca, gemí sorprendida. Lo tomé del cabello y el me acercaba hacia el por mi cintura, nuestras respiraciones eran sumamente entrecortadas. El poco aire del elevador se complementaba con nuestros alientos, podía notar que los espejos se empañaban de a poco. Cuando sentí que el ascensor se detenía me separé de Edward y nos acomodamos la ropa, mis labios se sentían más húmedos de lo normal.

Salimos a la calle y fuimos hacia el auto de Edward, abrió mi puerta para que subiese y luego subió él.

— Jamás me había besado con alguien en un ascensor — dijo encendiendo el coche

— ¿Fantasía sexual? — bromee

— Si, y la tuve contigo nena — rió. Me ruboricé de ante mano.

¿Por qué hacíamos esto de besarnos como novios? No lo éramos pero eso podía cambiar, la pregunta era ¿Cuándo? ¿Debía decirle lo que sentía? ¿Y si recibía un rechazo por su parte? No lo soportaría.

— Aquí es — señalé la tienda

— Bien, te veo en la noche.

— Claro, te espero — dije esto y bajó del coche para abrir mi puerta. Me despidió con un dulce abrazo y un beso en la frente.

Fui hacia el negocio en busca del vestido para Alice, no tenía mucho dinero pero en unos días mis padres me lo enviarían. No me gustaba que ellos sacaran de su bolsillo para darme a mí, pero por ahora debía aceptarlo porque no tenía empleo. Entré a la tienda y pedí el vestido que Alice había visto, era celeste y tenía piedras, era muy para Alice.

La mayor sorpresa me la llevé cuando saliendo del negocio me topé a Charlotte, menuda sorpresa.

— Hey — dije cuando me la crucé

— Bella — dijo con el rostro tenso

— ¿Cómo te va? — pregunté

— Bien, estoy algo apurada — se estaba excusando

— ¿Me permites un minuto de tu valioso tiempo? — pregunté con ironía

— Claro — asintió

— Te invito un café — propuse

Aceptó y fuimos a una cafetería cerca de mi apartamento, nos sentamos junto a la ventana y pedí dos cafés.

— Creo que debes explicarme algo ¿no? — pregunté

— ¿Explicaciones? Discúlpame, pero no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones — dijo levantando una ceja. Su voz demandante no me atemorizaba

— ¿No debes darme explicaciones? Yo creo que sí, ¿Qué pasa si te digo que estoy en algo con Edward? — dije poniendo azúcar en mi café

— Bueno, en ese caso te debo unas disculpas.

— Explícame lo que ocurrió Charlotte — no me sentía intimidada por ella, claro que no.

— Lo drogué ¿Cuál es el problema? — me hizo frente

— ¿Tienes conciencia de lo que es drogar a alguien? Podrías ir presa — dije frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Enserio? — preguntó burlándose —. Lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de hablar contigo, lo único que tengo para decirte es que debes cuidar a tu hombre — se puso de pie

— ¿Es una amenaza? — ¿Qué le ocurría?

— Tómatelo como quieras.

— Eres muy mala — dije negando con la cabeza

— Ahora que sabes que soy mala, no te metas conmigo — se acercó a mi rostro —. O verás las consecuencias — dijo esto y se fue

¿Por qué ella reaccionaba así? Creía que era una buena persona pero al parecer era muy egoísta y mala. Su amenaza no me dio temor, solamente me puso a alerta. Caminé hasta el departamento pensando en la charla que había tenido con Charlotte, y en Edward, temía a que ella me lo quitase, pero sabía que Edward no se fijaría en ella. La brisa de la tarde me hacía muy bien así que la aproveché mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del apartamento.

— Ardilla — canturree dejando mis llaves en la mesa

— ¿Qué ocurre? — escuché su voz en la habitación

— Ven, quiero darte algo.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó tomando la bolsa y espiando

— Es un modelito para esta noche — sonreí

— ¡Bella! — vio el vestido y me abrazó —. Gracias, muchísimas gracias Bells — estaba sorprendida

— Oh, no me agradezcas.

— Esto es increíble, no sé como agradecértelo.

— No debes hacerlo, es un regalo.

— De veras Bells, gracias.

— De nada ardilla, debes prepararte, mira la hora que es — dije señalando el reloj de pared, eran las 19hs

Asintió y se fue a la habitación. Había olvidado que Edward vendría en la noche, así que me duché y busqué algo para vestirme. ¿Tendríamos sexo? De ser así me pondría algo para la situación. Busqué en mis gavetas un conjunto de lencería para la ocasión, tenía algunos que Alice me había regalado, encontré uno negro y opté por ponerme ese, aunque no sabía si lo haríamos o no, pero ante la duda estaría preparada.

A las 20.30hs Jasper recogió a Alice en la puerta del apartamento. Al quedarme sola prendí unas velas aromatizadas, el aroma a fresas envolvió la sala y el resto de las habitaciones. Alimenté a Lola y jugué con ella un rato, era una buena perrita y me hacia compañía.

Mi estómago se tensó cuando escuché el timbre y abrí la puerta-.

— Entrega especial para la más bella — Edward cargaba dos cajitas con comida china, al parecer.

— Vaya — dije sonriendo

— ¿Cómo estas? — me abrazó y besó en la frente, era tan dulce.

— Bien, pasa — dije abriendo la puerta un poco mas

— ¿Todo en orden?

— Huele delicioso — olfatee las cajitas

— Se esta enfriando — dijo dejando las cajas en la mesa

— Bueno, ¿Dónde quieres comer? ¿Mesa o sofá?

— Sofá, junto a ti. — dijo esto y sacó de una bolsa un vino y tomó dos copas de la alacena

Me ruboricé y nos dirigimos al sillón de la sala frente a la televisión.

— Que aroma a fresas tan delicioso — dijo olfateando a su alrededor

— Son velas aromatizadas — sonreí sentándome

— Me encantan las fresas, pero lo que más me gusta es el aroma a vainilla de tu cabello, es tan adictivo — descorchó el vino y lo sirvió en ambas copas

— Me alegra que te guste, a mí me gusta la suavidad de tu cabello — fruncí mis labios con timidez

— Que linda — sonrió y me dio la copa —. ¿Un brindis? — alzó su copa

— Por una linda cena — dije chocando copas

— Y por ti.

Ambos dimos un sorbo de vino y nos acomodamos en el sofá.

— Ten — me tendió la cajita

— Gracias

Encendí la TV y busqué una película para acompañar la cena, no había muchas buenas pero opté por poner una de humor. Trataba de dos amigos que a falta de dinero debían recurrir a filmar una película pornográfica, era graciosa. A Edward le resultó divertida, y en los momentos de sexo el ambiente se tensaba.

— Carajo — maldije cuando me quemé con un bocadillo

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Me he quemado — dije lamiendo mi labio inferior

— Yo puedo ayudarte — se acercó y me dio un piquito en mis labios

— Gracias — reí dejando la cajita

— De nada, cuando gustes — bromeo dejando su cajita

— Estoy llenísima — dije fregando mi estómago

— Yo también — me rodeo por la nuca con su brazo

Por intuición apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir sus latidos, tenía un torso ancho y sumamente masculino.

— Bella ¿puedo decirte algo? — alcé mi rostro y lo miré —. Estoy feliz de que hayas aparecido nuevamente en mi vida, no sé que haría sin ti. La última vez que te vi éramos adolescentes pero el día en que te vi en la discoteca tenía ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte más— mi corazón latía con fuerza

— Créeme, siento lo mismo — dije acariciando su mano

— No quiero perderte — me aferró a su pecho

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo aferrada a sus brazos y el con su barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza, su respiración movía mi cabello. Realmente el aroma de mi cabello le gustaba. Mis ojos se cerraron por unos minutos, su pecho estaba hecho a medida, mi cabeza encastraba muy bien en él.

Me levanté del sofá cuando mi celular sonó. Era una llamada de un número desconocido.

— Hola — dije sin saber quien era

— ¿Bella? — una voz femenina al otro lado

— Si, ¿Quién es? — fruncí mi ceño

— Soy Rosalie.

— ¿Rosalie? — Edward me miró

— Si, llamaba para invitarte a una fiesta de disfraces que daré en casa de Emmett — ¿disfraces?

— Suena divertido — reí

— Te estaré esperando, puedes venir con Edward, él también esta invitado

— Bueno, allí estaré — la idea era divertida

Colgué la llamada y miré a Edward.

— ¿Fiesta de disfraces, eh? — bromee

— ¿Irás conmigo? — preguntó

— Si encuentro un buen disfraz — sonreí

— Yo no me disfrazaré —rió

— ¿Lo harías por mí? — hice una mueca de tristeza

— ¿A cambio de que?

— No lo sé, dime tú. — dije lascivamente

— Un strip — rió

— ¿Enserio quieres eso? — recordé que traía una fina lencería pero nunca había hecho un strip.

— Compláceme — dijo separando un poco sus piernas

Para hacerlo más interesante puse música, para la ocasión. **(1)**Me acerqué a él al ritmo de la música y meneando mi trasero, no tenía idea de que hacer pero usé mi ingenio. Frente a sus ojos desaté mi camisa y la deje abierta de tal forma que se veía mi sostén, desabroché mi pantalón haciendo posturitas y moviendo mi cintura.

Alcé una pierna y la coloqué en su hombro dejando mi sexo frente a su rostro, sonrió con picardía y se alborotó el cabello. Tironee mis bragas un poco sin que se vea mi sexo y de una jalada quite una pierna mientras que Edward me la quitaba por la otra pierna, la miró y tiró hacia detrás de su espalda y bajé mi pierna de su hombro.

Meneaba todo mi cuerpo y para excitarlo aún más apretaba mis senos, pero debía quitarme el sostén, así que lo desabroché y lo tiré en su cara.

— Hey — rió

— ¿Lo disfrutas? — pregunté acercando mi rostro al suyo

— Si, pero no aguanto esto, mi pene esta por salir de su jaula — dijo jalando mi cabello

— Quizás pueda ayudarte — me acerqué a su cremallera y la bajé

— ¿Qué harás? — preguntó mirando lo que hacia

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunté lascivamente

— No quiero ser grosero Bella.

— ¿En el sexo existen las groserías? — no me parecía grosero el sexo, y chupársela tampoco.

— ¿Estas lista para algo así? — frunció el ceño

— Claro que si Edward. — sería una nueva experiencia

Bajé un poco su calzoncillo y su pene erecto estaba frente a mi rostro, debía complacerlo. Lamí la punta de su polla y la metí en mi boca hasta la mitad, era tan larga que no sabía si entraría en mi boca tan pequeña. Tomó mi cabello para marcar la velocidad de las bajadas y gemí al sentir su mano en mi cabeza, de un instante a otro tenía su pene dentro de mi boca, completo.

Sus expresiones estaban cargadas de placer y podía sentir jadeos cortos, al notar que me miraba en todo momento pensé que sería mejor si lo miraba también.

— Eres sensacional Bella — jadeó tironeando mi cabello —, pero acabaré en cualquier momento — arqueó su espalda

Lo miré pero no dejé de chupar su pene. ¿Tragaría su esencia? ¿Me haría daño? ¿Sería dulce o tal vez amarga?

— Me co-o-rro— jadeó, y en ese ultimo suspiro su semen se encontraba en mi boca. Tragué la esencia, tenía un gusto salado al parecer y la sensación de sentirla pasar por mi garganta era extraña. — Oh Bella — dijo cerrando sus ojos con placer

Lo lamí un poco más para prolongar su clímax.

— ¿No tienes arcadas? — preguntó soltando mi cabello. Dejé de lamerlo para contestar

— No — dije lamiendo mis labios

— ¿Habías hecho esto antes? — preguntó

— Fue mi primera vez.

— Fue sensacional — dijo tomando mis hombros y acercándome a él. Una media sonrisa victoriosa se reflejaba en mi rostro. — Ahora yo te haré disfrutar a ti — me besó.

Pero se detuvo cuando oímos que alguien entraría por la puerta.

— Bella ya lleg… — Alice quedó boquiabierta al vernos —. ¡Oh disculpen! — se cubrió el rostro, cerró la puerta y se fue a la habitación.

— Creo que será mejor dejar esto para otro día — dije vistiéndome

— Eso parece — Edward frunció sus labios y subió su cremallera —, te debo un orgasmo. — dijo lascivamente

Me limité a responder, mis mejillas ardían como la puta madre. Orgasmo… eso sonaba muy tentador.

— Al parecer me disfrazaré — dijo Edward

— Así parece — reí acompañándolo a la puerta

— ¿Mañana hablamos? — preguntó acercándose

— Bien — sonreí

— Fue una noche estupenda — me tomó por la cintura y me besó

Al parecer había hecho un buen trabajo, parecía satisfecho cuando se fue. Lo que daba vueltas en mi cabeza era ese –orgasmo- que Edward había mencionado. Necesitaba sentirlo, un poco más. Acomodé la sala y la cocina dejando todo en orden, me sentía un poco mal por Alice que había visto esa escena tan shockeante.

— ¿Se puede? — pregunté golpeando la puerta del cuarto

— Claro —canturreó Alice al otro lado

— Te debo una disculpa — dije colocando un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja

— Bella, es tu casa. No debes disculparte — dijo mientras se colocaba su piyama

— Lo sé, pero tú no debías ver eso. Digo, fue vergonzoso para ambas.

— Y para Edward… — dijo frunciendo sus labios

— Un poco, pero quiero que sepas que lo siento.

— No debes sentirlo, quizás esté de más aquí — ¿Qué?

— ¿A que te refieres? No estas de más Alice, no digas tonterías.

— Claro que sí, tu no tienes privacidad — eso no era cierto

— Por supuesto que la tengo Alice, no me molestas aquí, ¿Qué dices? — fruncí el ceño

— Quizás me mude en unos días — ¿Mudarse?

— ¿Mudarte? Alice, ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Jasper y yo somos novios! — exclamó contenta y sonreí sin entender —. Ahora que somos novios es posible que me mude con él.

— ¿Enserio? No puedo creerlo, te felicito — la abracé —. Debo admitir que esta noticia me toma por sorpresa, no pensé que de un día para el otro te mudarías — estaba un poco triste por ese lado

— Gracias Bells, si lo sé, pero no me mudaré mañana ni nada de eso. En unas semanas, además seguiremos viéndonos y nada cambiará — sonrió

— Claro que las cosas cambiarán Al, pero no quiero que nos preocupemos por eso ahora, cuéntame como ocurrió lo de Jasper — sinceramente estaba preocupada, claro que lo estaba, pero no quería amargarla con mis cuestionamientos.

— Estábamos cenando y veo de repente que saca de su bolsillo una cajita, me emocioné ante todo y luego la abrí, eran unos hermosos pendientes — que lindo

— ¿Pendientes? Que dulce — creí que en esas ocasiones se daban anillos o algo así

— Aretes, unos muy bonitos. Claramente me pareció extraño que me haya propuesto ser su novia regalándome pendientes, pero luego me explicó que en su familia un par de aros significaban mas que un anillo — que costumbre mas extraña, pero bonita de todos modos

— Que romántico Al, estoy feliz por ti. Entonces podemos decir que oficialmente eres la novia de Jasper — reí

— ¡Siiiiiiiii! — sus agudos eran muy altos

— Alice, deja de gritar o despertaras a la vecina — reí —, creo que me iré a dormir.

— ¿Noche agitada? — bromeó

— Algo así — reí a la par

Me rendí en la cama y me puse a pensar en como sería vivir sin Alice, no la vería todos los días en el Dpto. A decir verdad la vería muy poco y estaría viviendo sola, las cosas no serían las mismas, pero por otro lado estaba contenta por ella. Me ponía feliz saber que ahora que había formalizado las cosas con Jasper tendría un apoyo algo más cercano.

**.**

**(2)**La mañana siguiente me había levantado con un humor sensacional, estaba alegre, divertida. Enjuagué mi rostro, dientes y cepillé mi cabello, me hice una coleta bien alta, quería cambiar un poco el estilo de mi pelo. Por las mañanas nunca me maquillaba, pero al ser día sábado creí que debía tener un poco más de color en mi rostro. Un poco de rubor por mi mejilla izquierda, un poco por mi otra mejilla, un leve sombreado por mis ojos y un poco de perfume con aroma a vainilla. Ese aroma que a Edward tanto le gustaba. Quise cambiar el color de mis uñas y me las pinté de un color azul marino, muy alegre.

Tenía ganas de arreglar mi cuerpo de cierta forma, depilé mis piernas, mis axilas y mi rostro.

Dejé caer por mi cintura un vestido floreado, no era de usar vestidos, pero mi humor tan cambiante exigía ponerme uno. Ajusté los cordones de mis converse infaltables y di varias vueltitas y saltitos para que mi vestido se inflara de aire. Estaba feliz y no sabía porque.

— Que lindo día — canturreé en la cocina

— ¿A que se debe tanta felicidad? — preguntó Alice tomando un sorbo de café

— No hay un motivo en especial — sonreí. No tenía un motivo para estar feliz, estaba feliz por el simple hecho de despertar y vivir un día más. Cada día es una nueva aventura, debes disfrutar y ser feliz.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — frunció su ceño sonriendo

— Estoy feliz, solo eso — reí

— Si tú estas feliz yo también lo estoy amiga, ¿traes un vestido? — estiró su cuello para observarme de arriba hacia abajo

— Así es — di una vueltita

— Te queda muy bien — sonrió en aprobación e hice una posturita —, Edward llamó hace unas horas — dijo mirando el reloj de pared

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué ha dicho? — pregunté

— Dijo algo de un disfraz — Alice se rascó la cabeza recordando —, olvidé que me había dicho — rió

— Alice, baja de las nubes — reí —. No importa, lo llamaré.

— Jasper me tiene loca — rió

Llamé a Edward para preguntarle lo del disfraz y dijo que me pasaría a buscar a las 19hs. Me preguntó que disfraz usaría y le comenté que iría disfrazada de _Minnie Mouse,_él estuvo de acuerdo y le gustó la idea de disfrazarse de _Mickey Mouse._ Convencerlo no fue fácil pero llegamos a un acuerdo… indecente. Almorcé ensalada, y la única que me hacía compañía era Lola. Alice estaba en casa de Jasper y ésta perrita era mi fiel compañera ahora.

— Ya te puse alimento — me encantaba hablarle a Lola —. Oh perrita bonita, eres tan dulce — la subí a mi falda

Terminé de almorzar, lavé el plato que había utilizado y pensé en sacar a pasear a Lola, tomé una correa y la amarré suavemente por su cuello.

El viento movía mi vestido de lado a lado, la brisa entraba por debajo y me hacía cosquillas. Fui a la plazoleta central de Boston, estaba a unas calles del apartamento. Me senté en un banco y amarré la correa de Lola al apoya brazos del mismo. La brisa golpeaba mi rostro, que sensación más cálida, entrecerré mis ojos un poco. Se oían pájaros cantar, personas charlando, y las hojas de los árboles moviéndose.

— ¿Bella? —escuché que una mujer preguntaba mi nombre por mi espalda. Me di la vuelta para ver quien era

— ¿Esme? — era Esme acompañada de un perrito

— Hola cariño — me puse de pie para aceptar su abrazo —, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sentándose a mi lado

— Salí a tomar un poco de aire, y a pasear a mi mascota — señalé a Lola

— Vaya, que linda… — se agachó un poco para ver el sexo de Lola —perrita — rió

— Si, es hembra — reí —. ¿Y él quien es? — pregunté señalando al cachorro, era muy parecido a Lola.

— Él es Roco, el cachorro de la familia — sonrió mirándolo

— Creo que se gustan — dije cuando vi a Roco olfateando a Lola

— Eso parece, hacen linda pareja — los miró —, como tú y Edward — me miró y sonreí con timidez.

— ¿Y Carlisle? — pregunté cambiando de tema

— Hoy debía atender a unas personas — Esme frunció los labios —, y como estaba aburrida decidí pasear a Roco — rió

— Tuvimos una idea bastante parecida — reí

— Me encanta tu vestido — observó mi cuerpo

— Gracias — sonreí

— ¿Nunca has pensado en ingresar a una academia de modelaje? — ¿Modelaje?

— No soy muy linda como para ser modelo — fruncí mis labios

— ¿Qué dices? Eres muy bonita, hablaré con Peter para que puedas entrar a su academia — dijo

— ¿Quién es Peter? — no me parecía buena idea lo del modelaje.

— Es el hijo de mi hermana, primo de Edward.

— Pero no quieres modelar, digo, no llegaré muy lejos — negué con la cabeza

— ¡Cariño! Claro que si, déjamelo a mi.

— Esme, no quiero que te preocupes por mi — sonreí

— Es algo con lo que quiero ayudarte, créeme, tendrás un futuro maravilloso. — acarició mi mano. Sonreí.

Charlamos un rato más y Esme se despidió ya que debía dar clases de pintura. La idea del modelaje me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza, no me veía desfilando ni nada de eso. No me sentía bonita ni capaz. Tomé la correa de Lola y caminé envuelta en mis pensamientos hasta el apartamento, debía ducharme y prepararme para la fiesta de disfraces.

**.**

Eran las 19hs y yo me encontraba esperando a Edward sentada en el sofá, disfrazada de Minnie Mouse. Con un vestido rojo con lunares blancos, zapatillas a juego y unas orejitas de ratón. Alice me había tomado algunas fotos, le parecía graciosa mi apariencia.

Escuché la bocina del Volvo de Edward, me despedí de Alice y bajé. Estaba apoyado en su coche disfrazado de Mickey, era muy gracioso. Tenía un pantalón rojo, una camisa blanca con un moño amarillo muy llamativo, y un traje corto negro encima.

Me acerqué a él sosteniendo mi vestido corto que se volaba con el viento.

— Vaya — dijo tomando mi cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo

— Hola Mickey — reí

— Hola Bella — me dio un piquito

— Te ves muy gracioso — reí tentada

— Tu también — rió abriendo mi puerta

Subió al auto y lo encendió.

— Es imposible no mirar esas hermosas piernas — dijo mirándome. Noté que las tenía muy descubiertas

— Es imposible no reírse de tu disfraz — bromee

— Bella, no existen los imposibles. Es posible acariciar tus piernas y también es posible no reírse de mi disfraz. — se concentró en el asfalto

— ¿Qué tienen mis piernas? — las miré

— Son refinadas, suaves, y ese tono blanquecino las hace increíbles.

— Bueno, entonces creo que debo agradecer el halago — sonreí

Mi corazón se aceleró a tope cuando estacionó frente a la casa de Emmett, era un sueño. Era muy moderna y tenía una increíble piscina al costado. Las luces de colores se notaban por toda la casa, y la música se oía por todo el vecindario. Muchas chicas y muchos chicos llegaban en sus lujosos carros, había muchachas con muy poca ropa.

Edward me tomó de la mano y caminamos hasta la puerta principal, Rosalie salió disfrazada de conejita playboy, me asombré.

— ¡Bienvenidos! — exclamó con una copa en la mano —, ¿listos para la diversión? — preguntó riendo

— Eso parece — respondió Edward tomando mi brazo para entrar

**(3)** Adentro había mucha gente, muchachos con chalecos abiertos enseñando sus pectorales, mujeres con escotes exagerados. Todos parecían divertirse al máximo, bebían, saltaban y se besaban. Edward me aferraba a su cuerpo en todo momento, no quería que me rozase con otro hombre.

— Todos te observan — susurró Edward en mi oreja

— ¿Estoy fea? — miré mi ropa

— Claro que no, te ves hermosa. Pero traes muy poca ropa — no era cierto

— Edward, traigo un vestido — fruncí el ceño

— Pero es muy corto — ¿Me estaba haciendo una escena de celos?

— ¿Estas celándome? — sonreí con picardía

— Si. Quiero ser el único que te mire esas piernas y ese hermoso cuerpo — dijo serio

— Edward, soy tuya. — sonreí y lo besé castamente en los labios

— Me alegra escuchar eso — me tomó de la cintura y nos dirigimos a la barra en medio de la sala. — ¿Qué tomaras?

— Lo que tú tomes.

— Bien, dame dos "Sex on the Beach" — le dijo al barman.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunté agarrando el trago

— Contiene vodka, jugo de naranja, jugo de durazno y granadina. Bebe dos o tres de estos y tendrás una borrachera de puta madre —rió

— Creo que con uno está bien — reí

Entre la multitud apareció Emmett con una cerveza en la mano.

— ¡¿Qué hay hermano?! — saludó a Edward

— Deja de gritar bro — rió Edward

— Creo que estoy borracho — rió Emmett —, hola Bella, que sexi te ves — me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me ruboricé.

— Emmett — Edward palmeó a Emmett

— Eddie, es una broma — rió

— Lo sé. Ve a divertirte — Estaba descubriendo una nueva faceta de Edward. Era muy celoso. Emmett rió, dio media vuelta y se fue bailando.

— Edward, eres muy celoso — reí

— ¿Recién lo notas?

— No me había detenido en ese detalle, debo admitir que me gusta que me celes. — mis mejillas eran similares a un tomate.

— Eres mía, sólo mia.

No podía evitar sonreír como una idiota, empezaba a notar que mi mundo giraba en torno a Edward. No me veía sin Edward, él era mi sostén masculino, en parte.

Me estaba incomodando la muchacha que miraba a Edward, no podía ver su rostro ya que tenía una máscara con plumas, pero tenía intriga. Vestía una pollera corta de cuero negra, un top negro y unas botas largas. Y lo más raro era el látigo con tiras que colgaba de su mano. No me gustaba juzgar a las personas, pero ésta mujer parecía una prostituta con máscara.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? — pregunté en voz baja mirándola

— ¿Qué cosa? — Edward me había oído

— Esa muchacha — señalé disimuladamente con el rostro

— ¿Qué ocurre? — ladeó la cabeza confundido

— No deja de mirarte y al parecer te baila "sexi" — dije con sarcasmo

— Y ahora… ¿Quién cela a quien? — preguntó burlón

— Ya basta — golpee su brazo con cariño

La muchacha se acercó a la barra por entre medio de nosotros y pidió un trago, giraba su cuello y miraba a Edward. Sus ojos enmascarados se centraban en la belleza de Edward, _mi_ Edward. Hacía resaltar su trasero en el rostro de Edward, estaba molestándome.

Cuando recibió su trago dio media vuelta y al parecer se tropezó, y derramó su trago en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Disculpa! Al parecer me tropecé —dijo burlándose

— ¿Eres tonta? — me puse de pie y sacudí mi vestido

— ¿A quien le dices tonta? — me hizo frente y Edward se interpuso

— A ti, me has derramado el trago.

— Te pedí disculpas idiota — se acercó

— No tienes motivos para decirle idiota — respondió Edward en defensa —, vete de aquí.

— Me iré porque tú me lo pides —rozó a Edward con su látigo. ¿Cuál era su problema? —, y tú — me miró —cuida a tu hombre.

Al escuchar eso dentro de mí algo hizo _clic,_me puse a alerta y recordé las palabras de Charlotte. Era imposible… ella no podía ser capaz de hacerme eso. ¿O si?

**Espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capitulo se llamará "Nuevo emprendimiento".**

En mi Twitter Anbelcullen subiré la vestimenta que usa Bella en distintos momentos.

Tenía la idea de utilizar un _hashtag o etiqueta –como quieran decirle- en Twitter._Ya sea para hablar del fic o poner frases, para lo que deseen. Pueden utilizar este #TTOL (The Turns Of Life) **Y a las que gusten utilizarlo se les agradece.**

**Me gustaría que dejen sus reviews, para saber que opinan (:**

_**De ante mano les agradezco por leerme, gracias (:**_


	7. Nuevo emprendimiento

Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico algunos personajes.**

La historia es producto de mi imaginación

**Canciones que sonarán en el capitulo.**

**(1) Brandi Carlile – What can I say**

**(2) Zero – Give it away**

* * *

Estaba aturdida. La situación me había desorbitado ¿sería Charlotte? Quise llamarla pero Edward me detuvo, no quería causar problemas, sólo necesitaba saber si era ella.

— Creo que era Charlotte — dije frunciendo el ceño

— ¿Charlotte? No es posible, ¿Qué haría ella aquí? — Edward no entendía

— Lo que dijo me recordó a ella, hay algo que no te conté.

— ¿Qué es?

— No es nada importante, puedo contártelo después. — no le había contado sobre nuestra charla en la cafetería

— Bella, olvídala. Ven — tomó mi mano —, le pediremos ropa seca a Rosalie. — no usaría su ropa

— No Edward, estoy bien — sonreí

— ¿No quieres cambiarte?

— Te aseguro que todo está en orden, ya se secó. — sacudí mi vestido

— No es problema pedirle ropa a Rose — insistió

— Sé que no lo es, pero no usaré su ropa. — no quería molestarla

— ¿Por qué no?

— Edward, por favor. Estoy bien.

— Bien, entonces… ¿quieres bailar?

— Bailemos — dije sonriendo

**(1)** Fuimos al centro de la pista y me tomó por la cintura, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y posicioné mis pies frente a los suyos. Podía sentir sus latidos pausados y tranquilos, todo lo contrario a los míos que eran rápidos y alborotados. Con solo sentirlo cerca mi pecho estallaba.

Mis pasos torpes seguían el lento ritmo de Edward, dábamos pequeños giros y algunos pasos sincronizados. Las parejas alrededor nos miraban muy atentas, ¿estábamos haciendo un ridículo?

— Todos nos observan. — susurré en su oreja

— Al parecer les gusta nuestro baile. — ¿les gustaba?

— ¿Enserio?

— Eso parece, estamos en nuestro mundo. — Edward sonrió.

¿Nuestro mundo? Que lindo sonaba eso en los labios de Edward. Me imaginaba a su lado, siendo algo más que su _amiga._Despertar por las mañanas y encontrarme cerca de él, hasta podía imaginar y soñaba con una vida a su lado. No estaba enamorada de la idea del amor, estaba enamorada de él y de su amor. Si tenía su amor no necesitaba nada más, con Edward era feliz. Me estremecía con tan solo verlo. Su toque me sobresaltaba de modos inexplicables. Cada minuto que pasaba junto a él se grababa en mí, en mí memoria.

Lo más profundo de mí se lo estaba entregando, él se estaba llevando todo de mí. Mi confianza, mi cariño, todo. En fin, se estaba ganando un lugar único e importante en mi corazón. No olvidaba que mi virginidad también había sido entregada, pero no a cualquier hombre, nada mas ni nada menos que a Edward Cullen. El muchacho que me tendió una mano, esa vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez y mi mundo se detuvo.

Tenía apenas quince años cuando descubrí lo que era sufrir por un hombre, por Edward. Cuando se fue del vecindario y no supe de él por años, esos años tan eternos. Pero con el tiempo mi corazón tuvo que olvidarlo y resignarse a saber que él no regresaría. Las cosas cambiaron esa noche que lo vi nuevamente, no podía creerlo, él había aparecido en mi vida, en mi camino.

Y allí me encontraba, rodeada por los brazos de ese hombre que una vez me tendió la mano, que se convirtió en alguien especial para mí. Sabía que era algo más que un simple amigo, pero no estaba segura, ¿el querría ser algo más que mi amigo? Está jugando contigo, te olvidará como a cualquiera me torturaba mi conciencia. ¿Estaría jugando conmigo? ¿Con mi frágil corazón? No, claro que no. Edward no era así.

— Eres tan hermosa. — susurró Edward en mi oreja y alejé los malos pensamientos de mi mente

— No creo serlo, pero gracias de todos modos. — sonreí con timidez

— Bella, si lo eres. Y si sigues diciendo lo contrario creo que tendré que castigarte, muy duro. — Oh mi dios

— ¿Duro? — pregunté rodeando su cuello con mis manos

— Te haré el amor, duro. — Santa mierda

— Eso e-es muy… — no podía formular una oración

— ¿Excitante? Puedo sentir tus bragas humedecerse de a poco. — rió

— Edward, ya basta. — de veras se estaban humedeciendo

El baile lento y romántico había sido interrumpido por una charla sexual, fantástico. Ahora quería que me haga el amor, tal y como dijo. De un instante a otro nos encontrábamos rodeados por parejas, todos hicieron una ronda a nuestro alrededor. Dejándonos en medio, no dejaban de mirarnos.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? — le pregunté a Edward mirando a las personas

— Este es el momento en el que piden algo más que un baile.

— ¿Algo mas?

— Un beso, tal vez. — sonrió

Mis mejillas ardían, la gente que nos observaba y Edward quería besarme. Posicionó sus manos en mi cintura y me alzó un poquito, de forma que dí un pequeño saltito. Las personas aplaudieron.

— ¡Bésala! — exclamó alguien del gentío

Deslizó sus dedos desde mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla, una corriente extraña recorrió mi cuerpo. De pies a cabeza. Me acomodó un mechón de cabello por detrás de mi oreja dulcemente, quería besarlo. Se abalanzó un poco por encima de mi cuerpo y estampó sus labios contra los míos, sentía que me caía, pero Edward me sostenía por la gente aplaudía y exclamaba "Awww", en serio les gustaba.

No fue un beso extenso, fue uno corto. Pero dicen que no importa cuando dure, lo que importa es haberlo disfrutado. Y demonios que lo estaba disfrutando. Aunque sabía que esto no acababa aquí, debíamos continuar y a propósito debía castigarme duro.

La gente empezó a dispersarse después del beso.

— Maravilloso — dijo Rosalie mirando la escena

— ¿Qué es lo maravilloso? — preguntó Edward tomando mi mano

— Ustedes, son maravillosos. Se ven tan adorables juntos — Rosalie sonrió y me ruboricé —, Bella debes saber que seremos grandes amigas. — me palmeó la espalda

— Bien — sonreí con timidez. No podía creerlo, estaba integrándome cada vez más en los Cullen. Pero…¿Hasta cuando seguiríamos fingiendo?

— Rose, nosotros nos iremos — dijo Edward

— ¿Tan pronto? — preguntó Rosalie

— ¿Viste la hora que es? Son las 3.30 de la mañana — Edward rió mirando su reloj

— Vaya, el tiempo vuela. Bueno chicos, gracias por haber venido. Y Bella, disculpa el mal rato que te hizo pasar esa muchacha extraña, me enteré de lo que pasó. — Rosalie frunció sus labios

— Gracias a ti por invitarme, y ya olvidé el mal rato.

Nos despedimos de Rosalie y de Emmett. Al rato estábamos regresando en el Volvo de Edward, pero no a mi apartamento. ¿A dónde íbamos?

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunté

— A mi casa — rió

— Ah…

— Debo halagar tu baile — dijo acariciando mi mano

— Nuestro baile — aclaré

— Es verdad, nuestro.

Estacionó el coche frente al garaje, me pidió que bajase y entrase a la casa mientras el entraba el auto. Introduje la llave de Edward en la cerradura y entré a su casa, un aroma a vainillas me inundó.

— Ponte cómoda — dijo cerrando la puerta

— Ya lo estoy — murmuré

— Bella, no murmures.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Me dan ganas de follarte. — madre santa

— ¿Todo te da ganas de… follarme?

— Casi todo, ya no aguanto. Ve a mi cuarto y desvístete. — me ordenó Edward

— Bien — reí divertida

Estaba parada frente a la cama cuando sentí su respiración en mi cuello, una corriente me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Con su mano corrió un poco de cabello dejando mi cuello más descubierto, me dio besos húmedos en esa zona.

— ¿No te pedí que te desvistieras? — preguntó tanteando mi vestido

— Preferí dejarte esa parte a ti. — susurré

La cremallera de mi vestido se abría de a poco y lo sentí deslizarse por mis piernas. Sus dedos largos me recorrieron la espalda hasta mi trasero que todavía no estaba al descubierto, todavía tenía la fina lencería. Todavía.

— Eres… — dijo sin terminar la oración

— ¿Qué soy Edward? — pregunté lascivamente

— Todo, eres mi todo — dios mío, era su todo.

Me dí la vuelta para tenerlo de frente y me sorprendí de inmediato. ¡Estaba desnudo! No esperaba ver su pene casi erecto tan rápido, pero no me arrepentía de haberlo visto. Ese pecho tan masculino cubierto por una ligera capa de vello, se encontraba frente a mis ojos, frente a mi cuerpo. Acerqué mis manos a sus pectorales, con un poco de timidez. Deslizó sus dedos por mi brazo hasta mi mano tomándola dulcemente.

— Un momento — soltó mi mano y me miró —, debo castigarla señorita Swan — rió vilmente

— Señor Cullen, castígueme — lo desafié

Se acercó tanto a mí que mi cuerpo se rindió frente a la cama, dándole una vista de mis piernas abiertas. Mierda… estaba muy mojada.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — preguntó divertido mirando mi sexo. Me ruboricé.

Era la presa indefensa a punto de ser atacada por un felino feroz, muy feroz. Me besó todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

— Hueles de maravilla — dios, estaba olfateando mi vagina por encima de la lencería

— Edward… — jadee en modo de suplica

— Te haré mía — afirmó. ¡Hazlo!

Se podría decir que tironeó mis bragas entumecidas, desabrochó mi sostén sin ningún tipo de piedad. Lamió mi ombligo, una sensación extraña, me daba cosquillas. Subió a mis pechos, los apretó y lamió sin parar. Me aferré a las sábanas, enterrando mi cabeza en ellas. ¿Cómo podía excitarme tanto? Dios, el sexo se estaba apoderando de mí.

Me estaba acalorando de a poco, ¿Por qué no se adentraba en mí? Necesitaba que lo hiciese.

— E-Edward no juegues conmigo — jadee

— No estoy jugando contigo, estoy jugando con tus pezones — me miró

— ¡Edward! — exclamé

— Bien, creo que quieres que haga algo en especial… — deslizó su barbilla por mi estómago hasta mi pelvis

— Di-dime que harás — me estaba sensibilizando todo el cuerpo

— Cierra los ojos — dicho esto bajó hacia mi sexo

Separó mis labios vaginales con su lengua y lamió todo mi centro, me estremecí cuando sentí su lengua hacer círculos en mi clítoris. Podía oír su lengua juguetear con mis labios, hundía mi cabeza en el colchón, el placer que sentía era inexplicable.

— Bella, eres muy rica. — podía notar en sus labios un poco de mi esencia. Que vergüenza.

— Edward, no pares — jadee, me correría en cualquier momento

— Éste es tú castigo — rió

Bajó su cabeza y siguió lamiéndome, jugando con mi punto débil, mi clítoris. Con una mano pellizcaba mi pezón, no podía más.

— No pares — jadee y tironee su sedoso cabello

— ¡Córrete para mí!

— A-aah Ed-Edward — gemí mientras el orgasmo me sacudía por completo

Una corriente orgásmica me recorrió todo el cuerpo, sin dejar de lamerme prolongó el clímax.

— Dios Edward — cerré un poco mis piernas

— No, no cierres las piernas si no te lo ordeno. — dijo serio

— Como usted diga señor Cullen. — era su maldita sumisa

— Así me gusta, obedeciéndome. — Edward era mi perdición — Ahora lo haremos — se levantó y abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche. Sacó un paquetito plateado, el condón.

Abrí mis ojos y me pregunté "¿Otro orgasmo?". Me estaba acostumbrando al sexo, me estaba gustando el placer. Mi placer y el de Edward. Estiró el condón y lo posicionó en la punta de su polla.

— ¿Quieres colocármelo? — preguntó lascivamente

— Claro — asentí con timidez y lo tomé desde la punta

— Ahora bájalo cuidadosamente — deslicé mi mano por el cuello de su pene

— Bien hecho — jadeó

Me alejé un poco y me senté en la cama.

— Señorita Swan, póngase en cuatro. — ¿En cuatro?

— ¿Cómo? — fruncí el ceño

— En cuatro, como una perra — dijo posicionándose detrás mío

— Edward… — no quería hacerlo, me daba vergüenza

— Señorita Swan, le dejaré en claro una cosa — alzó un dedo —, no tocaré su parte más intima, me refiero a su parte trasera. — explicó

Creo que entendía mi temor a eso, me parecía algo delicado que lo hiciese por mi… trasero.

— No quería decírtelo, pero no estoy preparada para eso — murmuré

— Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo. Te entiendo. — eso me dejó tranquila

— Entonces… — dije esperando que hiciese algo. ¿Lo haría por mi vagina?

— Bella, como la primera vez. — aclaró a mi ignorancia

— Oh bien.

— Ahora, obedece. — indicó y me posicioné a su gusto

Le estaba dando una buena vista de mi trasero. Me acarició las piernas hasta llegar a mi cintura, por donde me tomó.

— Ahora señorita Swan, haremos el amor. Duro. — mi corazón latía muy fuerte

Rozó mi vagina con la punta de su pene, era una sensación extraña, lo podía sentir pero desde atrás. Gemí torpemente cuando se adentró en mí, dio cortas estocadas, lo suficientemente placenteras. La habitación se encontraba envuelta entre jadeos míos y de Edward, su cadera chocaba con mi trasero, el sonido era excitante.

— Bella… — jadeó Edward — estás muy mojada — con su dedo tanteó nuestra unión

— ¿E-eso es bueno? — pregunté entre gemidos

— Lo es, mi animal puede deslizarse tranquilo. — ¿Animal? Tenía ganas de echarme a reír. Realmente su pene era un animal.

— Animal — reí sintiendo una gota de sudor deslizarse por mi patilla

— Ríete, más tarde no podrás caminar. — ¡Dios mío!

El peso de mi cuerpo estaba siendo sostenido por mis débiles brazos que comenzaban a temblar, en cualquier momento me dejaría caer.

— ¿Estas bien? — preguntó deteniéndose

— N-no pares — le ordené y apresuró el movimiento

— Acabaré Bella.

— Sigue — gemí.

Quería sentirlo aún más, no era lo mismo hacerlo con protección, quería hacerlo sin condón. Se movió un poco más y el orgasmo parecía golpearlo antes que a mí.

— Oh Bella — jadeó y supuse que estaba liberando su esencia

— Me correré — jadee

— Hazlo, ahora.

La burbuja de placer explotaba en mi vientre bajo, sensibilizando mi vagina, mis piernas y todo mi cuerpo. Prolongó el clímax por unos minutos y salió de mí. Me recosté exhausta, satisfecha, pero un tanto dolorida. Edward me acarició el cabello y fue al baño a quitarse el condón. Al rato salió acomodando su pantalón de pijama.

— ¿Cómo estas? — preguntó sentándose a mi lado

— Bien — dije tapándome con la sábana

— Bella, ¿quieres algo para beber? — ofreció acomodando un mechón de pelo por detrás de mi oreja. Debía verme fatal, después de dos orgasmos casi seguidos no estaría muy prolija.

— Un vaso de agua estaría bien — pedí con timidez

— Bien, regreso en un segundo.

Otra vez, era la segunda vez que lo hacía con Edward. Quería hacerlo una y otra vez, más y más. Necesitaba hacer esto rutinario, no me importaba terminar dolorida. En realidad si me importaba, pero sabía que era normal, mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a este tipo de trato sexual.

— Ten nena — me dio un vaso con agua

— Gracias — bebí sedienta, con la garganta seca

Edward tenía su celular en la mano, le había llegado un mensaje. Al ver que frunció el ceño me pareció justo preguntarle si algo sucedía.

— ¿Todo en orden?

— Creo que sí, mi madre quiere verte.

— ¿Esme? — pregunté sin entender

— Si, vendrá por la mañana. — dijo dejando su móvil en la mesa de noche

— ¿Sabe que estoy aquí?

— No, pero es obvio que si eres mi novia estarás conmigo. — quería ser su novia, no quería fingir.

— Oh…

— Bien, vamos a dormir. — ofreció apagando la lámpara

Rodeó mi cuello con su brazo y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho descubierto. Estaba tratando de asimilar todo esto con la realidad, había hecho el amor con Edward Cullen.

— Bella, te quiero — me besó en la cabeza

— Yo también te quiero. — ¿Por qué no me amaba? Quizás era mejor un "te quiero" que un "te amo", cualquiera decía te amo hoy en día. Si alguna vez me llegase a amar, quería que fuese de verdad.

— Descansa nena. — me acarició el cabello hasta que me dormí.

.

— Mamá, ya hablamos de esto. — la voz de Edward en la otra habitación me despertó

Me levanté cuando escuché la voz de Esme, pensé en ducharme rápidamente pero tardaría mucho. Me aseé el rostro, me hice una coleta y me vestí con un jean de Edward y una camiseta. El pantalón me quedaba bien, no era tan grande. Salí de la habitación y me encontré con Esme que estaba desayunando con Edward, ambos me miraron.

— Despertaste — Edward se levantó de la mesa y me besó castamente en los labios

— Si, hola — respondí a su beso y saludé a Esme

— Hola Cariño — Esme me abrazó

— ¿Cómo esta? — le pregunté amablemente

— Bien dulzura, ¿y tu?

— Bien por suerte — sonreí

— Bella, aquí esta el desayuno. — Edward me acercó un plato con waffles

— Gracias, se ve delicioso. — lamí mi labio inferior

— Bella, quería hablar contigo. — dijo Esme bebiendo jugo de naranja

— Si, cuénteme, ¿de que? — pregunté comiendo un trozo

— ¿Recuerdas que hablamos de la academia de modelaje?

— Si, lo recuerdo. — Edward me miró sin entender

— Bueno, hablé con mi sobrino Peter y te espera hoy para la primer sesión de fotos. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Hoy? Pero yo no había te confirmado nada — reí nerviosa

— ¿Modelaje? — preguntó Edward

— Si cariño, le dije a Bella que si ingresaba a una academia de modelaje le iría bien, es muy bonita. — respondió segura Esme

— Bella, a mí me gusta la idea — aprobó Edward

— Bueno, no estoy segura. — fruncí mis labios

— Bella, creo que debes aceptar esto. Yo te acompañaré a la sesión de fotos, si no te gusta, no lo hagas. Pero primero intenta. — aconsejó Esme

— ¿A que hora es? — pregunté

— Es en aproximadamente… — Esme miró su reloj — una hora.

— ¿Una hora? — era muy pronto

— Si cariño, allí te maquillarán, vestirán y arreglarán para la sesión. — explicó

— Aunque no necesitas todo eso, eres hermosa — Edward me halagó

— Bueno, iré a mi departamento a ducharme — dije levantándome

— ¿Por qué no te duchas aquí? — ofreció Edward

— No tengo ropa adecuada aquí — expliqué mirando mi vestimenta

— Dúchate, iré a tu apartamento y buscaré algo fe ropa. — Edward siempre tan atento

— No hace falta, puedo ir hasta allá y me prepararé — insistí

— Bella, dúchate aquí, yo me quedaré contigo mientras Edward busca ropa — aseguró Esme

— Bien — murmuré sabiendo que no cambiarían de opinión

Edward se fue en busca de ropa mientras yo me bañaba. Esme recogió las cosas del desayuno y acomodó un poco la casa de Edward. Mis músculos se relajaron completamente cuando el agua caliente los recorría, enjuagué mi sexo con una esponja, estaba sensible en esa zona. Vertí shampoo en mi cabello y lo desparramé por mi cuero cabelludo, hice lo mismo con el acondicionador.

— Cariño — Esme golpeo la puerta —, entraré a dejarte la ropa — abrió la puerta y dejó la vestimenta

— Gracias — agradecí cerrando la llave de agua

Me vestí rápidamente, ya casi era la hora. Edward me había traído unos shorts de jean y una remera sencilla, me puse mis zapatillas, no podían faltarme.

— Ya estoy — dije saliendo del baño acomodando mi pelo húmedo

— Bellísima — aprobó Edward

— Bueno, si no hay nada más que hacer podemos ir yendo. — dijo Esme

— Estoy lista.

— Bella, te deseo mucha suerte. Me gustaría ir contigo pero debo ver a Jasper. — Edward me tomó de las manos

— No hay problema, te contaré que tal me fue cuando regrese. — sonreí

— Te quiero — me besó en los labios

— Chicos, estoy aquí. — bromeó Esme — Vamos Bella.

Me paré en seco cuando vi el coche de Esme, era un Audi TTS precioso.

— Que hermoso auto — abrí un poco mi boca, asombrada

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Esme

— Claro, es genial.

— Carlisle me lo regaló por el día de las madres — rió subiendo

— Vaya — me subí también

El recorrido hasta la academia de modelaje fue tranquilo, charlamos de todo un poco. De su hermana que vive en Londres, de variadas cosas.

— Estacionaré el coche, tu puedes esperarme en la entrada. — Esme señaló la entrada a un edificio muy alto

— Bien, te esperaré allí.

**(2)** Bajé nerviosa, no sabía con que gente me encontraría ni nada de eso, puedo jurar que temblaba.

Seguí con la mirada a Esme que aparcaba el auto en una senda privada, a paso veloz se acercó a mí.

— Cariño, no debes estar nerviosa. Muéstrate segura, con confianza. — aconsejó tranquila

— Bien, veré que puedo hacer. — reí

Entramos por una puerta de cristal gigante, adentro nos esperaba un chico muy guapo. Era de pelo castaño claro, ojos celestes, lindo pero no tanto como Edward.

— Hola tía — se acercó y abrazó a Esme

— Hola Peter — sonrió amablemente

— Hola, tu debes ser Bella — el muchacho se acercó y me besó en el cachete

— Si, soy Bella, me da gusto conocerte. — dije amablemente

— Yo soy Peter Wood, ¿linda te había visto antes? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño

— No creo.

— Es verdad, no te hubiese olvidado. — me ruboricé. ¿Acaso no sabía que era la "novia" de Edward?

— Peter, ella está con Edward. No seas tonto — Esme lo palmeó

— Estas con Edward… hermosa — murmuró Peter — bien, síganme — ofreció

Subimos al cuarto piso en ascensor, entramos a un cuarto muy iluminado, donde había cámaras y muchachas lindas. (2)

— Bella, allí te maquillarán. — Peter señaló un cubículo donde una mujer rubia me esperaba con una brocha en la mano. Asentí con timidez y me acerqué.

— Hola Bella — me saludó sonriente

— Hola — respondí gustosa

— Mi nombre es Juliette, yo te maquillaré y vestiré.

— Un gusto Juliette, aunque puedo vestirme sola. — reí

— Que bromista, ahora siéntate. — rió a la par

Me senté un poco nerviosa, pero lo estuve aun mas cuando acercó la brocha. La deslizó por mis mejillas, delineó suavemente mis ojos y sombreó mis párpados. Podía sentir mis músculos tensarse y no era por la noche de sexo, era por los nervios que sentía.

— Ten — Juliette me entregó una percha con ropa

— ¿Me visto con esto? — pregunté mirando la ropa

— Si, ahí encontraras un equipo verde, unos calcetines altos y zapatillas.

— ¿Equipo? — fruncí el ceño

— Tú solo vístete y regresa enseguida, allí — señaló un cubículo alto — puedes vestirte.

Me vestí rápidamente, me coloqué un short corto, una campera con mangas verdes, los calcetines altos y unas zapatillas. Salí nerviosa, temblando.

— Juliette — la llamé en voz baja para que se acercase y me diera su opinión

— ¿Qué ocurre? — se acercó sigilosamente

— ¿Cómo me veo?

— Cariño, si no sales de ahí, no puedo verte. — rió

— Bien, ¿Qué tal? — salí del cubículo y di una media vuelta, enseñando mi look

— Estas preciosísima — sonrió

— Gracias pero ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esta chaqueta? — tenía en la mano una chaqueta de cuero negra

— Debes colocártela cariño — me ayudó sosteniendo las mangas

— Oh gracias Juliette.

— Ahora pasa por allí — me dio paso a la zona de fotografías —, en un minuto comienza la sesión.

— Bien — asentí

A paso tembloroso me acerqué a Esme que estaba charlando con Peter, me tensé más.

— ¡Bella! — exclamó Esme — te ves hermosa — colocó un mechón de pelo tras mi oreja

— Gracias — agradecí con timidez

— Bella, te ves muy bien — Peter me halagó. Fruncí mis labios ruborizada —, cuando quieras podemos empezar.

— Bueno, estoy lista. — reí nerviosa

— Siéntate allí y sonríe, conquista la cámara, conquístame a mí. — indicó Peter

— ¿Así esta bien? — pregunté acomodándome

— Si, ahora sonríe Bella, sonríe. — estaba nerviosa pero divertida

El flash de la cámara me atontaba, no estaba acostumbrada a tomarme fotos, nunca lo hacía. No me gustaba mucho, pero esto lo estaba haciendo como prueba, como desafío. Si esto me resultaba bien y divertido, me ayudaría en un futuro o quizás lo hiciese mas seguido. Sonreía con timidez al principio, pero a medida que avanzábamos me iba desenvolviendo aún mas, envolvía a la cámara.

Los ojos claros de Peter me penetraban con una mirada sensual, por así decirlo. Me sentía un poco intimidad, pero sabía que si Esme estaba ahí no se sobrepasaría conmigo ni nada así. Pude notar que era un poco desubicado, se supone que si soy la "novia" de tu primo no debes hacer comentarios como "linda, hermosa". Pero no le di importancia.

— Bien Bella, terminamos. — dijo Peter dejando la cámara

— Muy bien — sonreí

— Mañana por la mañana enviaré algunas fotos a una agencia de modelos, me comunicaré contigo para darte una respuesta. — dijo acercándose a mí

— Espero que sea una respuesta positiva — murmuré

— Claro que lo será, eres muy bonita. Sería una picardía rechazarte — recorrió con su dedo mi mejilla hasta mi barbilla. Me alejé.

— Bien, me cambiaré y me iré. — me di media vuelta

Entré al vestidor y me coloqué la ropa con la que había llegado a la academia. Al salir me sorprendí cuando no divise a Esme.

— ¿Y Esme? — le pregunté a Peter

— Ella tuvo que irse de urgencia, me pidió que te lleve a la casa de Edward.

— ¿En serio? — pregunté sin entender

— Si, ¿quieres que ya te lleve?

— Por favor. — dije un poco malhumorada

Salimos del edificio y afuera se encontraba estacionado el lujoso auto de Peter. Me subí rápido, no veía la hora de llegar y estar con Edward.

— Bien, entonces ¿a la casa de mi primo? — preguntó bromista

— Si. — respondí secamente

— ¿Estas enojada belleza? — encendió el coche

— No, no lo estoy. — no podía disimular

— Estas tensa — acarició mi pierna

— Aléjate. — dije mirándolo. Encima que estaba de mal humor, él se hacía el idiota.

— Relájate, no debes hablarme así. — se puso serio y frenó el auto a un lado de la calle

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunté

— Porque no me conoces, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte dulzura.

— ¿Es una amenaza? — fruncí el ceño

— Eres una muchacha difícil. — me acarició el cabello

— ¿Me llevarás? — pregunté

— Si, te llevaré. Aunque permíteme aconsejarte, Edward no vale la pena, siempre juega con las mujeres, no permitas que juegue contigo. Te mereces un hombre, como yo. — ¿de que carajos estaba hablando?

— No entiendo, debes saber que Edward me importa.

— No creo que te siga importando cuando sepas esto, juega con las mujeres, no las valora. Siempre es el mismo verso, "oh me importas, lo eres todo", pero solo busca acostarse con las mismas.

— Eso no es cierto. — las palabras de Peter estaban sacudiéndome por completo ¿seria cierto todo esto? No me animaba a creerlo, no podía ser cierto. ¿O si?

— ¿Te ha presentado oficialmente? — preguntó poniendo en marcha el auto hacia la casa de Edward

— ¿De que hablas?

— ¿Te presento como su novia oficial? — aún no lo hacía

— Bueno… — dije un poco desorientada

— Oh vaya, ya lo sabía. El mismo cuento para todas, no te preocupes, puedes pensar lo que te dije. — rió

— ¿Qué cosa? — estaba muy confundida

— Yo si valgo la pena, no soy como él.

El camino hasta la casa de Edward fue un poco silencioso después de esa charla, mi mente rechazaba la idea de que Edward estaba jugando conmigo.

No podía imaginarlo, pero lo que Peter dijo, era algo muy obvio. Si de verdad yo le importaba, ¿Por qué mentía acerca de nuestra relación? No era agradable fingir ser la novia, cuando en realidad era su amiga, una simple amiga con la que se acostaba. Pero sabía que en parte no era así, entre nosotros había sentimientos verdaderos.

— Bien dulzura, saluda a mi primo de mi parte. — dijo Peter frenando el coche frente a la casa de Edward, una llovizna fuerte se desató al instante.

— Si, lo haré. — reí falsamente

— Piensa en lo que hablamos, no dejes que juegue contigo, te esta utilizando como a un simple juguete. — rió. Lo miré de mala cara y bajé, más furiosa que antes.

Bajé del auto y me caminé hasta la entrada de la casa de Edward, no toqué timbre solo me quedé mirando la puerta, mojándome por completo. A los cinco minutos Edward se asomó por la ventana, abrió los ojos sorprendido y salió.

— Bella ¿Qué haces? — preguntó acercándose a mí, ahora él también se estaba mojando

— Nada — dije mirándolo, con ganas de llorar

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me ves así? — frunció el ceño

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Podemos entrar? — me tomó de la mano

— No, no quiero entrar. Quiero que me respondas algo. — me alejé un poco y me puse seria

— Que terca eres, te enfermarás con esta lluvia. — me regañó

— ¡Edward! — exclamé para que me pusiese atención — dime, ¿tu estas jugando conmigo?

— ¿Qué? — me miró fijamente, su mirada decía "¿Qué rayos estas preguntándome?

— Respóndeme.

— No entiendo porqué me preguntas esto.

— Solo dímelo, ¿estas usándome?

— Bella… — ¿Por qué no respondía mi maldita pregunta? Todo estaba claro, estaba usándome.

— Lo sabía, estás jugando conmigo. — me dí media vuelta y caminé sin rumbo por la calle, ahora sin autos

— ¡Bella! — me persiguió

— No quiero que me hables, todo esta claro. — escupí con tristeza

— No te estoy usando Bella, me importas, me importas demasiado. — se puso en frente mío y me tomó de los hombros

— Sé que no es así. — dije lagrimeando

— ¿Por qué habría de usarte? No soy así — me alzó en sus brazos y me llevó dentro de su casa

— Edward, bájame. Estas jugando conmigo y con mi jodida mente — dije escurriéndome un poco

— No es así, no entiendo porque dices estas cosas. — sacudió su cabello, hasta empapado se veía lindo

— Es que, siento que no te importo realmente. — dije mordiendo mi labio inferior

— Me importas tú, todo lo que me importa eres tú. ¿No lo entiendes? — me sentía como un cactus, no sabía que decir, no sabia lo que sentía.

— ¿Por qué no…? — necesitaba saber porque nuestra relación no se ponía seria

— ¿Por qué no que? Creo que entiendo lo que quieres preguntarme, pero sé que no te animas a hacerlo. Esta es la respuesta, "todo cambiará en cuestión de días, dame tiempo". Espero haber podido responder a tu pregunta. — sonrió

Me tomó por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente, estábamos empapados. Nuestras lenguas batallaban, el mal humor se me había ido. Era increíble saber que mi humor dependía de él, me tenía en sus manos, era mi debilidad.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! Quiero disculparme por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar**. Sinceramente el estudio me esta agotando y no tengo mucho tiempo como antes.

Tambien quería contarles que estoy escribiendo otro fic que se llamará **"Prófugos del amor"**, es una historia romántica y muy bonita.

En mi tw subiré algunas fotos. En el cap anterior me olvidé de subir la foto de**"Lola"**, la subiré con este cap. Tambien hay un personaje nuevo, **Peter Wood**. Creé un **tumblr, allí tambien subiré las fotos.**

**De ante mano les agradezco por leerme, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

¡**El próximo capitulo se llamará "Visitas"**!


	8. Visitas

Los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico algunos personajes.**

La historia es producto de mi imaginación

**Canciones que sonarán en el capitulo.**

**(1) Tranzpotter - Journey**

* * *

-No sabes que excitante es verte toda mojada – jadeó Edward en mi oreja, alzándome

-Entonces ¿si te importo? – lo detuve

-Si, mucho. ¿Qué te hizo pensarlo contrario? – me miró fijamente, apoyó su frente con la mía

-Bueno, Peter dijo muchas cosas… - murmuré

-¿Peter? Hijo de… - bufó dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto, sin dejar de sostenerme

-Edward, no importa. Ya lo he olvidado.

-Después de esto me contarás lo que dijo. – me apoyó en la cama

-¿Después de que? – fruncí el ceño

-De hacerte el amor – sonrió -, desvístete y espérame en la tina. – se quitó sus zapatos, y bajó la cremallera de su pantalón

-¿A-ahora? – tartamudee

-Ahora – ordenó

A paso veloz fui al baño y me quité la ropa mojada, estaba cansadísima. Todavía me sentía dolorida, la noche anterior mi cuerpo había sido victima de Edward. Necesitaba sentirlo, pero ¿con dolor?, no aguantaría.

Me metí en la bañadera, todo mi cuerpo se relajó.

-Ya estoy listo. – Edward entró al cuarto de baño con un boxer ajustado, su animal se notaba demasiado

Abrí mis ojos y le hice un lugar en la tina. Puso un pie dentro, al instante ya estaba sentado frente a mí.

-Ven – dijo apoyando sus brazos en el borde de la tina. Me acerqué y acarició mis piernas debajo del agua, las colocó rodeando su cintura.

Estaba presionando su pene con mi trasero, era muy gracioso e incómodo.

-Esto es… - reí sintiéndome incómoda

-¿Incómodo? – Preguntó acariciando mi cabello – Dejará de serlo cuando te folle. - ¡Madre santa!

-Ed-Edward – tartamudee

-Descubrí que cada vez que te pones nerviosa, tartamudeas – rió mojando mi cabello

-No es cierto – reí jugando con el vello de su pecho

-Claro que si – jugó con mi nariz

-Edward, tenemos que hablar – dije con seriedad

-Si, debes decirme lo que Peter dijo de mí.

-Él solo… - me lo pensé un rato

-¿Qué? – me preguntó

-Me llenó la cabeza – dije sintiéndome una tonta

-¿Qué dijo?

-Muchas cosas, que me estás usando, que no te importo. – jugué con mis manos

-Esas son mentiras, el cretino está haciéndolo otra vez.

-¿Qué cosa? – le pregunté sin entender

-Quiere quedarse contigo, no tolera saber que a mi lado tengo a una mujer tan hermosa como tú. – eso no podía ser cierto

-No creo que sea así Edward. – lo callé

-Yo creo que si. – miró hacia a otro lado – Mejor salgamos.

-Bien, oye – fruncí el ceño - , ¿tu tenias pensado…?

-¿Hacerlo? – rió – Si, pero recordé que tus músculos fueron maltratados anoche.

-No solo mis músculos – murmuré

-Claro, todo tu cuerpo – me abrazó

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho. Ese y cada momento se grababa en mí, en mi memoria, pero ¿Cuánto duraría esto? El había dicho que las cosas cambiarían pronto, ¿pero cuando?

-Creo que me cambiaré y me iré a mi departamento. – dije separándome

-¿Por qué? – salió de la tina y tomó una toalla

-Porque hace días que no estoy allí, además extraño a Alice. – salí y me envolvió con la toalla

-Si quieres puede hablar con Jasper, podríamos salir ésta noche, todos juntos. – me frotó, secándome

-Suena bien, pero quizás mañana. – estaba cansada, no tenía ganas de salir

-¿Qué ocurre? – frotó mis hombros

-La verdad es que no tengo ánimos como para salir, mañana si quieres – sonreí

-Bueno, mañana saldremos todos juntos nena. Te llevaré a tu apartamento. – secó su cabello

Salí del baño y me cambié, estaba un poco malhumorada, pero no sabía porqué. Me calcé mis jeans, una camiseta de Edward y mis zapatillas.

-Abrígate – me dijo

-Si, no tengo camperas aquí – reí

- Lleva una mía – señaló su closet

-Llevaré una, cuando te vuelva a ver te la devolveré – sonreí

-No hay problema, toma lo que necesites.

Se vistió con unos jeans ajustados y una camiseta, arriba una chaqueta de cuero, zapatos italianos a la par. Se veía podidamente sexy, sus pectorales se marcaban muy bien. Y su trasero esponjoso también, quería tocarlo, todo.

Acomodó un poco y salimos hacia mi apartamento, me mojé un poco cuando subí al auto. Pero nada grave.

-No debí dejar que salieras así – me retó manejando

-¿Así como?

-Con el cabello húmedo, será mi culpa si te enfermas. – bufó

-Ay Edward, no exageres. No me enfermaré – reí

-Si ocurre, será mi culpa y tendré que cuidarte.

-Puedo cuidarme sola – dije burlona

-No puedes, necesitas de mis cuidados. – me guiñó el ojo

¿El sexo incluido? "Oh Bella, ¿en que estas pensando? Pervertida". Mi consciencia me retó. Dejé de pensar en eso y recordé a Alice.

Últimamente ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Jasper, pero no la juzgaría, yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Edward. Pero ¿nuestra amistad se estaba deteriorando? No lo creía, estábamos distanciadas, pero que no habláramos o no nos viésemos, no quería decir que no había amistad. Ella era como mi hermana y a veces extrañaba no verla tan seguido.

Aún debía contarle lo de Charlotte, esa cretina se había pasado conmigo. Aunque no podía hablar mal de ella, era amiga de Alice, y la respetaría. Pero a decir verdad, la cretina me cae mal, no la toleraba. Con esa cara de santa no me compraba, quiso robarme a Edward, en más de una ocasión. Hija de perra. Al principio me caía súper bien, pero después, con tan solo conocerla, llegué a odiarla.

Además, Edward era mío. No completamente, porque realmente no era mi novio, pero me importaba demasiado. Y poco a poco me daba cuenta que mis cambios de humor dependían de él, si lo veía, si hablaba con él. Esas pequeñas cosas que importaban.

-¿En que piensas? – me preguntó Edward

-En ti – murmuré

-¿En que? – al parecer no me había oído

-En que ya llegamos – miré por la ventana, ya estábamos frente a mi departamento -, ¿quieres bajar a tomar un café? – lo invité

-Bien, sólo un café. – aceptó y bajó a abrirme la puerta del coche

Entramos al monoambiente y Alice estaba acurrucada con Jasper en el sofá, veían una película.

-Buenas buenas – canturreé

-¡Bella! – exclamó Alice que pegó un brinco al verme

-Hola duendecilla – la abracé

-¿Cómo estas? – me preguntó

-Bien, espero que tu también lo estés – sonreí

-Lo estoy – rió

Edward saludó a Jasper y luego a Alice, yo palmee a Jasper cariñosamente.

Preparé café con Alice mientras los muchachos charlaban.

-Hace tanto que no nos veíamos – le dije

-Es cierto, debemos contarnos muchas cosas – murmuró Alice

-¿Qué debes contarme?- pregunté intrigada

-Quería contarte un poco lo de la mudanza.

-Alice, dime que no dejaremos de hablarnos. – me puse nerviosa

-Claro que no tonta, es una buena noticia. – Palmeó mi espalda – Lo de la mudanza se pospondrá, Jasper debe hacer un viaje de negocios y no habrá tiempo.

-Eso es genial pero ¿no estas triste? – pregunté

-Claro que no, pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos – me sonrió

-Eso es verdad.

-Y ¿Qué me cuentas de Edward? – me preguntó

-Hay tantas cosas, lo hicimos como conejos – reí

-¡No me digas! Hicieron la cosa a lo loco – rió

-¿Quiénes? – Edward se acercó y preguntó

-Tú y Bella, hicieron chanchadas como locos. – rió Alice, estaba avergonzada.

-¡Alice! – exclamé

-Si claro, lo hicimos como locos – rió Edward

-Edward – lo miré con vergüenza

-No te avergüences – me abrazó y Alice nos dio espacio para que estemos solos

-Me da vergüenza hablar de esto – reí

-Te da vergüenza hablarlo, pero no te da vergüenza practicarlo – rió acariciando mi cabello

-Algo así – murmuré

-Oye, creo que me iré.

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté

-Tengo que ir a la casa de mis padres – explicó

-Bueno, no te retrasaré – dije haciéndome a un costado

-Te veo mañana – me besó castamente

Se despidió de Jasper, de Alice y se fue. No podía estar sin él, recién se había ido y ya lo extrañaba.

Alice me vio un poco cansada y me dijo que no había problema, que podía descansar un rato. Asentí porque estaba exhausta, la ducha que había tomado con Edward había ayudado. Pero no lo suficiente.

Me rendí en mi cama, Lola se acomodó junto a mí. A decir verdad le estaba dedicando muy poco tiempo, tendría que mejorar eso.

Estaba un poco intrigada acerca de Peter, quería saber porqué tenía problemas con Edward. ¿Cuál sería el cortocircuito entre ellos? No imaginaba a un Edward enfrentado, y mucho menos con un familiar. Aún no me animaba a preguntárselo.

Me dormí con Lola acurrucada en mis brazos, los truenos la alteraban.

.

-¡Bella! – Alice me sacudía para que me despertase

-Ardilla – murmuré bostezando

-Hay una mujer que quiere verte – señaló la puerta

-¿Quién es? – pregunté pegando un salto

-Dijo que se llama Esme, quiso esperarte. Su cachorro se encariñó con Lola – rió

-¿Esme? – Fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Quién es? – Alice se intrigó

-Es la madre de Edward – dije estirando las sábanas de mi cama

-Iré a hacerle compañía, vístete.

Me calcé un short, una camiseta y mis zapatillas. La lluvia había sido reemplazada por un sol radiante, de hecho estaba caluroso.

Me asee y salí del baño, Esme estaba bebiendo café. Debía agradecerle a Alice, ella la atendió mientras pudo, me había ayudado.

-Hola – me asomé y saludé a Esme

-Hola cariño – se puso de pie y me abrazó

-Me sorprende verla aquí – reí sentándome

-Bueno, quería invitarte a almorzar.

-¿En su casa?

-No, de hecho pensaba almorzar afuera, en algún restaurante ¿te parece? – invitó. Quería ir pero no quería dejar sola a Alice

-Esme no quiero ser grosera, pero si voy contigo tendré que dejar sola a mi amiga – fruncí los labios

-Pero puede venir con nosotras, dile y vamos las tres juntas. – a toda costa quería que fuésemos

-Bien, le preguntaré si quiere ir.

Busqué a Alice en la sala, estaba hablando con su madre por teléfono.

-Aguarda un momento – le dijo a su madre - ¿Qué ocurre? – me preguntó

-Esme nos invitó a almorzar.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó. Asentí – Bien, en un segundo estaré lista.

Le di espacio y le avisé a Esme que estaríamos en un segundo. Ella solo quiso esperarnos afuera.

Me vestí acorde a la situación, un vestido simple y zapatillas. Alice se colocó un jean, ella estaba pasando por su ciclo menstrual y le parecía más cómodo.

-Estoy furiosa – bufó de salida

-¿Por qué? – pregunté paciente

-No puedo hacerlo con Jasper – hizo una mueca de tristeza

-¡Alice! – reí

-¿Qué? Extraño hacerlo con él.

-¿Hace cuanto no follan? – me daba vergüenza utilizar ese vocabulario

-Hace dos días.

-¿¡Que!? Alice eres una tonta – le di un empujoncito con cariño y rió

Afuera nos esperaba Esme en su lujoso carro, aunque no veía a Roco.

-Suban – indicó quitando el seguro de las puertas

-¿Y Roco? – pregunté arriba del auto

-Lo dejé con Lola, quedaron dentro. – rió acelerando

-Se conocerán un poco – bromeó Alice, ambas reímos

Al parecer iríamos a un restaurante cercano. ¿Edward sabría de esto?

La relación que estaba teniendo con Esme era extraña, ella seguramente me consideraba su nuera, pero yo no podía verla como mi suegra. Hasta que las cosas con Edward no se hicieran más importantes no la vería de esa manera. Pero por el momento, debía fingir y salvar la situación.

-Nos tienen preparada una mesa junto a la ventana, vayan, iré en un segundo. – sonrió Esme

Con Alice nos preguntábamos porqué la atendían tan bien, quizás conocía al dueño del lugar o algo. El lugar, por cierto, era muy lujoso. Candelabros vidriosos colgaban, todo el lugar estaba alfombrado y bien cuidado. Debía ser muy caro.

-Bien muchachas ¿Qué pedirán? – Esme se acercó y se sentó con nosotras

El almuerzo fue muy cómodo, charlamos de cosas triviales, de Alice y Jasper. Esme estaba muy contenta por Alice, Jasper era como un hijo más para ella. Le tenía mucho aprecio.

Almorzamos carne con ensalada, bebimos vino y de postre frutas con dulce.

Esme muy amable nos llevó de regreso al monoambiente, recogió a Roco y se fue. Lo que me sorprendió fue ver el coche de Edward estacionado afuera.

Subimos y escuchamos voces en la sala, una era de Edward y la otra no tenía idea.

Entramos y vimos a Edward con Charlotte, sentados en la sala. ¿Qué demonios hacia ella aquí?

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? – la enfrenté y Edward me detuvo

-Bella, Charlotte vino a disculparse. - ¿Edward la defendía?

-No quiero oírte. – la fulminé con la mirada

-Quiero decirte que lo siento. – realmente se veía arrepentida

No era tan mal, podía escucharla, no la dejaría con sus ganas de disculparse. Dijo que estaba arrepentida por todo, por el incidente del trago, por amenazarme en el café y por Edward. Por haber querido robármelo. Edward y Alice presenciaron la charla, en la cual llegamos a un acuerdo.

"Hagamos de cuenta que nada ha sucedido", cerramos el tema. Aunque era difícil mirarla, ella había besado a Edward, mí Edward.

Después de un café, Alice y Charlotte se fueron, quería charlar como amigas.

-Ahora que estamos solos quiero disculparme – murmuró Edward

-¿Por qué? – le pregunté

-Por dejar entrar a Charlotte, es que se veía tan mal que…

-Edward – lo callé -, ya pasó, por suerte las cosas se solucionaron y no estoy enojada. – lo besé

Y así pasamos toda la tarde, acurrucados, besándonos. Sonriéndonos como adolescentes.

En pleno arrumaco me propuso salir por la noche, me pareció buena idea. Sería más divertido ir con Alice y Jasper, hacía tiempo que no salíamos juntos.

Nos decidimos por ir a un boliche súper importante del centro de Boston, la gente importante lograba entrar.

Edward dijo que no se cambiaría de ropa, se quedó en la sala mientras me duchaba.

¿Qué ropa usaría? Él se veía bien con cualquier ropa, pero yo no.

Salí envuelta en mi toalla, él me miró y sonrió. Me acerqué y me eché encima de él, sonrió melosamente.

-¿No querrás que te haga mía? ¿O si? – me preguntó lascivamente

-¿Tu que crees? – lo desafié

-Creo que se está haciendo tarde, ya habrá tiempo para tener sexo. – jugueteó con mi cabello y di un saltito yéndome a cambiar

No tenía de que usar, Alice no estaba para ayudarme, ella se cambiaría en la casa de Jasper. Nos encontraríamos todos allí.

-¿Estas lista? – Edward me golpeó la puerta

-Si. – dije y salí

-Que linda – quedó boquiabierto al verme

-Gracias – le sonreí con timidez

-Bueno, vamos – me tomó del brazo y salimos

Abrió como todo caballero la puerta ante mí y subí al coche, me sentía muy cómoda con él.

-Tenemos varios minutos hasta la disco – aclaró arrancando el auto

-No hay apuro. – reí

Boston, un cielo estrellado increíble, noche de amigos. Recordé lo que era vivir en Arizona, mis otros amigos, mis otras costumbres. En parte extrañaba eso, extrañaba mi hogar, mis amigos, mis padres.

Angelina era mi mejor amiga allí, pero al mudarme perdí el contacto con ella. Ahora Alice era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, aunque no me olvidaba de Angelina.

Allí también había dejado un amor, Ryan fue mi novio por un año. Obviamente nadie sabía de él, sólo mis padres lo conocieron oficialmente. Y a Edward no se lo había comentado, era algo insignificante.

No para mí, pero si para él. A él no le interesaría saber de mis amores pasados ¿o si?

A mi si me importaban sus amoríos, pero nunca se lo había hecho saber. Sabía que si me contaba acerca de otra mujer, me molestaría, mucho. Así que prefería dejar el tema estancado, por el momento. Pero en parte quería saberlo, después de la secundaria ¿habría conocido mujeres importantes?

Carlisle había dicho que yo era la primera mujer que Edward llevaba a su casa, la primera a la que conocían oficialmente.

Me parecía raro, Edward era muy guapo, debía tener miles de mujeres atrás. Empresarias, doctoras, voluptuosas, mucho más lindas que yo.

Pero por algo se había fijado en mí, aunque ni yo sabía porqué. Era una afortunada, pero no del todo.

Llegando a Magnetic divisé a Alice en la fila de entrada a la disco, se veía esplendida. Entramos como de costumbre. **(1)**

-¡Ronda de tragos! – exclamó Jasper con las manos en alto

-No bebo – le dije

-Vamos Bella, es una noche especial – me palmeó invitándome un tequila

Se me subió rapidísimo, dejándome un poco mareada, atontada. No era muy amiga del alcohol, me llevaba a las patadas. Se me subía en cuestión de segundos, y el humo del cigarrillo me mareaba aún más.

-Bailemos – me invitó Edward al centro de la pista

Girábamos, saltábamos, gritábamos, festejando el estar vivos. O algo así, no tenía idea.

-¡Wohooo! – salpiqué a Edward con mi bebida, sin querer

-Hey – tomó mi copa

-¿Qué haces? – lo miré con mala cara, estaba algo ebria

-Te estoy rescatando, estás algo pasada – rió

-¡Tu estas pasado! – lo empujé y encaminé hacia el baño de mujeres

¿Qué carajos me pasaba? No me reconocía, empujaba a Edward y me escapaba sola. Iba con la cabeza para abajo, fregándome la nuca, con una terrible migraña. Había bebido unas cuantas bebidas, ¿tanto me había afectado? Yo no era así, de verás estaba pasada de roscas. No podía controlarme, era una jodida adulta sin autocontrol.

-Cuidado muchachita – un tipo alto me frenó

-¿Qué? – lo miré

-¿Vas por todos lados empujando gente? – bromeó

-¡¿Qué te importa?! – lo empujé

-Ven aquí – me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo -, me gustan las mujeres bravas como tú.

-¡Suéltame! – le grité

-No – me calló y se dirigió al baño de mujeres

-¿Qué demonios haces? – lo detuve cuando me di cuenta de que estaba con un extraño en el baño

-Estoy haciendo lo que tú quieres que hagas. – me apoyó contra los azulejos violentamente

No podía gritar, el alcohol había dañado mi garganta, ¿Qué demonios haría? Levantó mi falda, acariciando mis piernas bruscamente, acariciando mi vagina por encima de mi fina lencería. Estaba mareada, todo me daba vueltas, no estaba conciente.

-Ya déjame – murmuré inconciente

-Me encanta agarrar muchachas ebrias como tú, y hacerlas mías. – lamió mi oreja

Esto tendría un final desagradable, yo no estaba de acuerdo, sería una jodida violación. Metió su mano por mi blusa, desabrochando mi corpiño, y manipulando mis senos. Muchas muchachas entraban al baño, pero al ver el acto salían disparadas, ninguna me ayudaba. Pero era obvio, ellas no sabían que él era un jodido extraño, que él estaba abusándome. ¿Por qué carajos había bebido tanto? Me reprochaba como una infeliz. Éstas eran las consecuencias.

-¡Déjala! – Edward golpeó al tipo

Caí al piso, golpeándome la cabeza, inconciente. Lo último que resonó en mi cabeza fue un "¡Bella!", brusco. La voz de Edward, desgarrada, asustada.

**.**

-Pónganle suero – la voz de una mujer me despertó

Abrí los ojos, estaba en un hospital, al parecer. Mi cabeza estallaba, miré a mí alrededor y allí estaban Edward, Alice y Jasper.

Alice me tomaba de la mano, acariciándola dulcemente. Y Edward lagrimeaba, desgarrado, triste. Jasper tan solo frotaba la espalda de Alice.

Al ver a todos tan asustados me quise ir del jodido hospital, convencí a la enfermera de que me dejara ir. Prometí seguir todos los cuidados indicados, pero quería salir de ese lugar, me sentía encerrada, asfixiada.

El aire que corría afuera era muy bueno para mí en estos momentos.

Me costaba caminar, todo se debía al fuerte dolor de cabeza, tremenda jaqueca.

Edward y Alice me recostaron con paciencia en mi cama, quería descansar. Pero el timbre sonó.

-¿Me haría el favor de atender? – le dije a Alice, quedándome con Edward

Una voz familiar se escuchó en la sala, abrí mis ojos como una lechuza, no podía ser cierto.

-¡Chispita! – mi madre pegó un grito entrando a mi cuarto, Alice miraba todo desde atrás y Edward se apartó

-¿Mamá? – la miré sin entender

-¡Hija! – se tiró encima de mí, abrazándome

-¿Cómo estas mamá?

-Bien, pero no te veo feliz, ¿quieres que me vaya?

-No mamá, estoy contenta de verte pero, no te esperaba. – murmuré

-Claro que no, es una sorpresa. Y dime, ¿Quién es él? – miró a Edward y podía notar cierta timidez en Edward

-Él es…- miraba para todos lados, sin saber que decir

En ese momento hasta el rincón más oculto de mi cuarto me parecía interesante, no sabía hacia donde mirar, no tenía idea de que decir. Estaba jodida, mi cabeza explotaba y mi atolondrada madre me interrogaba a más no poder.

* * *

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Quiero disculparme INFINITAMENTE, por haberme tardado tanto. Lo siento mucho, pero estuve con muchos deberes, por el colegio y distintos motivos. _**

**_Creo haberme ganado el odio de algunas, por no haber actualizado pronto. Jaja_**

**_El proximo capitulo se llamará "Primera cita". Espero que les haya gustado, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión en un review. ¡Me dan ánimos para seguir! Infinitas gracias e infinitas disculpas._**

**_En mi twitter AnbelCullen, pondré la direccion de mi Tumblr y de mi facebook, ya que aquí no puedo hacerlo. Tambien en twitter pondré imagenes relacionadas, como vestimentas. ¡Gracias!_**


End file.
